


Dangerous Games

by TheBlackadder (mercilessraven)



Category: Henry V - Fandom, Prince Hal - Fandom, Shakespeare - Fandom, The Hollow Crown - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Assassins & Hitmen, Character Death, Children, Daggers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Espionage, F/M, Female Assassin, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Male-Female Friendship, Once and Future King, Past Violence, Poison, Poisoning, Psychological Torture, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spies & Secret Agents, Strong Female Characters, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Torture, Violence, Weapons, Work In Progress, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/TheBlackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from the character "Prince Hal" portrayed by Tom Hiddleston in the Shakespearean series "The Hollow Crown" A mysterious yet dangerous young woman catches Prince Hal's eye. WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dangerous Games - Chapter One

A Stranger

“Mistress Tearsheet.” Hal said motioning for her to come to him. “Who is the woman staying in the corner room at the left?” He asked.

Suddenly a nervous look crossed Doll’s face and she shook her head. It seemed that she did know who he was referring to but was far too nervous to talk to him about her. “Doll?” Rather than risk the conversation continuing she stepped back shaking her head and walking away.

Hal sighed and leaned back in his chair looking up towards the door of the room in question. He’d only caught a glimpse of the woman twice and it was enough to spark his interest. She was dressed in dark clothes, mostly black, and they weren’t simple peasant clothes. They must have been a pretty penny. They were tight and form fitting and her dress was a mock skirt. She wore trousers underneath, which showed when she walked. Very unconventional dress for a lady by any means.

The Prince was becoming frustrated as it seemed no one could satisfy his curiosity. Even Jack Falstaff couldn’t answer his questions and he was London’s biggest gossip. Even if it was rare that truth fell from the man’s lips. How could a woman like that not be so mysterious in London? He couldn’t be the only one whose attention she’d garnered.

Hal took a drink from his mug looking up towards the room again. He’d have to investigate this himself if he was to get any answers. He finished his drink and made a decision. The Prince headed up the stairs. He approached the door carefully and turned the handle finding it locked. He leaned near the door not hearing a sound coming from the inside. He tried the door again, and then looked from left to right taking a nail from his pocket he’d picked up from the street. He looked around once more before picking the lock, then slipping the nail back in his pocket giving one more look left to right. Carefully he opened the door and slipped in closing it quickly behind.

The room was pitch-black. The shutters were closed tight and there were no candles lit. He squinted trying to see anything and stepped further into the room. However he was stopped short when he felt the unmistakable feel of a cold sharpened blade to his throat. “No harm!” Hal said quickly to let his assailant know he wasn’t a thief or worse.

“You have just moments to say what you are doing here.” A female’s voice said.

“I am . . .” He cleared his throat, “I am the Prince of Wales and heir to the throne of England.”

“I know who you are. You have three brothers, you can be replaced.” She said pressing the blade a bit harder. Suddenly Hal was slammed hard against the door. “Get. Out.” He heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed and the threat was quite clear. Rather than argue the point in the dark. The Prince took the opportunity to leave. Quickly opening the door and pulling it shut with a slam holding the handle tight.

“My lord!” Mistress Quickly said hurrying to him out of breath. “I wanted to stop you before you went in, but these old bones wouldn’t move fast enough. Are you alright my lord?”

Hal wasn’t certain if he was or not, “Is there more than one person in this room?”

“She’s alone my lord. In her case, one is more than enough. That woman is a viper that walks on two legs. She has all the demons of hell in her, that’s for certain.” Mistress Quickly led Hal away from the door. “But she pays me very handsomely for her room, diet, and drink, and for that she insists only on her privacy.”

She took Hal downstairs and got him a mug of ale sitting him down at the table. “Who is she?” He’d never been spoken to like that, and his life certainly wasn’t so blatantly threatened. “What is she?”

Mistress Quickly sighed, “She’s death.” Was the best answer she could give. “She kills men as easily as you and I draw breath. She is dangerous.” Hal started to ask more but Mistress Quickly held up her hand to stop him. “I’ve said far more than I should already, your grace. I’d rather not talk of this anymore.”

“But who is she?” Hal said quickly, “Where did she come from? Why is she here?”

Mistress Quickly shook her head, “I don’t know my lord. All I know is what I told you.” Her eyes glanced up towards the door in question. “I don’t even know her proper name.” She said in a lower tone. Before the prince could ask further, Mistress Quickly walked away to find anything else to do in the house.

Hal sighed even more frustrated than before, never having truly felt afraid that his life was endanger under someone’s threat before. Why did this woman unnerve him so? He picked up his mug and took another deep drink.

 

Castle Guests

Hal was walking the corridor when the large double doors to the main hall opened. As large as life, out walked the mysterious maiden accompanied by a guard. Her hood was down and this was the first time he’d gotten a clear view of her. She was lovely. Her hair was like corn silk with strawberry highlights. She was pale, but her lips were crimson, and her eyes most brilliant blue that sparkled with the smallest amount of light. There wasn’t much more he could see as her cloak obscured most of her form. She glanced towards him before pulling her hood up over her head and following the guard.

Hal was speechless and confused as to why she was there. Perhaps he would find some of the answers he sought now. The Prince hurried into the main hall to see who was there. The King and his brother John were present but no one else. Without a word, the King sighed and shook his head in clear disappointment and walked passed Hal leaving the room. Hal knew what his father thought of him and was hardly surprised by his reaction. Once he was gone he turned to his brother, “John, who was that woman? What was she doing here?”

“Shh.” John said motioning for him to quiet his voice down. “She is a master assassin. Father employs her when there is need for her.”

Now Hal was even more at a loss, “How can she be a master assassin? She can’t be more then 20.”

“I don’t know. But she has never failed father and he has complete faith in her.” John answered.

Hal sighed putting his hands on his hips, “Do you at least know if she has a name?”

“Father called her Macrae.”

“Macrae? A Scottish name.” Hal questioned. “Brother, she did not seem Scottish to me.”

“Perhaps it is a family name.” John said, “But the amount of confidence father showed in her was overwhelming. I didn’t dare question his judgment.”

Now Hal’s interest was double what it was before. An entirely new set of questions were without answers. This strange mysterious young woman who apparently had such skill, his own father held her in extremely high regard. “There has to be more to this story.” Hal turned to go investigate further, but his brother caught his arm stopping him.

“Brother, you must leave her be. She’s dangerous and father has forbidden her to be interfered with in any way.” John warned.

“I don’t want to interfere with her; I just want to know more about her. That’s all.” Hal said defensively.

“I don’t need to know more to understand that she is not right.” John was deadly serious as he spoke to him. “I believe that she would kill you without hesitation.” He sighed, “And I’m not entirely sure that father would punish her for it.”

Hal half laughed, “You worry far too much brother. I’m the Prince of Wales. She wouldn’t dare.”

“From what father has explained to me, you wouldn’t be the first prince who fell under her blade.” Hal’s confident smile fled, “Truly brother. Stay clear of that woman.”

 

Stealth

Hal had waited at Mistress Quickly’s with one goal; to find an opportunity to approach the mysterious woman again. He’d learned breaking into her room was not the most productive way to go about it. He was just about to call it a night when the door to her room opened and she slipped out quietly, pulling her hood over her head as she made her way down the stairs. Hal watched as she moved so smoothly and gracefully she didn’t make a sound or seem to disturb the air itself.

The prince realized he was letting his window of opportunity slip away from him and he quickly got up from the table following her out into the alley way. When he got out the door he looked around losing sight of her almost immediately. She was very quick. He had caught a glimpse of her cloak disappearing into the next street and he followed after her.

Hal ran to stay on her heels as he tried to catch up with her. Yet every time he thought he’d get close, she seemed to disappear again. Finally, he came to a stop having lost her all together. He was nearly out of breath resting his hands on his hips looking around. He must have chased her halfway across London.

Perhaps this was a foolish question to begin with and it would be dawn in just a few hours. The Prince sighed and shook his head turning to head back to the palace. However when he turned he stopped short coming face to face with the mysterious young creature he had been pursuing.

“You are very persistent, my lord.” Her blue eyes shined in the moonlight. There was the unmistakable sparkle of intelligence behind them.

“You knew I was following you?” He said crossing his arms.

She smirked walking passed him, “I thought you would have given up before now. She turned back towards him, “I’m impressed.” Hal just starred at her a moment. He’d wanted a chance to speak to her, and now that he had the opportunity he couldn’t think of anything to say. “Was there something you wanted specifically or is cat and mouse your favorite game to pass the time?”

“You do realize who I am, my birthright?” Hal said as she walked around him like a cat circling its prey. “You should show proper obedience.”

“Really.” She said looking into his eyes, “I’ve seen you in the tavern, with the weak minded, the fallen, the criminal, the unclean, the corrupt, and the ambitious. Hardly the class of people the heir to the throne is expected to spend his nights and days with. None of them show you the proper obedience, or have you enjoyed your ale so much you truly haven’t noticed?”

Hal had been so fixated on finding out about her; he hadn’t realized she’d been watching him too. “Why has my father called you to London?” Was the next question he found himself asking. It was strange as it hadn’t been one of the things he wished to ask her. She just smiled in silence as it seemed foolish to entertain the idea that she would speak of it. The Prince half smiled finding himself against a stone wall who he could tell had no give. “And is your age such a well guarded secret too?”

“23, my lord.” She answered.

“23?”He said a bit surprised.

“Did you believe me older?”

“No . . . I . . .” Hal wasn’t certain what he thought. But 23 wasn’t what he expected. “Who are you Macrae?”

She sighed, “This wasn’t a well considered venture my lord. Otherwise you would know what you wanted to say instead of saying the first words that pass through your mind.”

“Perhaps it’s the night air. I didn’t intend to be in it so long this evening.” Now Hal was sizing her up as she had been doing to him. “You don’t dress conventionally, your speech isn’t of someone who was raised in England, your manner is abrupt, you don’t show the proper allegiance of a subject of the crown, and everyone is afraid of you. Why?”

The young woman just smiled and pulled her hood back up over her head, “Because your highness, when I am present death has a face. I work for your father, but make no mistake. He would have me killed in an instant if he thought for even a moment I was a threat to him, his legacy or his reign.” She said plainly, “Of course the crown has my allegiance Prince Henry. But my respect is not given so easily and must be earned.”

She started to walk away but Hal reached out catching her arm to stop her. Within half a heartbeat she spun around and the sharp edge of her blade was once again laid at his neck. Hal clinched his jaw keeping his eyes on hers. “In the dark, a stranger, a man in your room would be understandable. You see my face, you know who I am . . . you would dare threaten me?”

“Because I see your face, because I know who you are is the only reason you are still alive. Otherwise you would have lay dead at my feet when you broke into my room.” She said seriously. “This is not a woman’s world sir. We are but cattle to the slaughter to most, and rarely is the man who puts more value on a woman then his horse.”

“My intent was not harm.” He reassured her, “I simply want to know you. Where you are from, who you are. I just want to know.”

“Why?” She demanded.

“Why?” Hal thought it a foolish question, “Because you’re interesting.”

Macrae just gave him a look before taking her blade from his throat. She starred into his eyes a moment considering it.

 

Supper

Hal sat across from Macrae at the table as they were served their supper. “I’ve never been to this dinner house before. I’m not familiar with it.”

“The food is much better.” Macrae said taking a drink from her cup. “The owner is a friend.” She half smiled shaking her head thinking ‘friend’ was extremely generous. “More importantly, the people here, the owners, and the tavern patrons, aren’t familiar with you. You frequent Mistress Quickly’s on your own without guards or a proper escort nearly every day. If someone wants to do you harm, or kidnap you, the Prince of Wales presents them with the perfect opportunity.” She said, “You rely too much on familiarity and your birthright to keep you safe.”

“So. You have been watching me. Should I be flattered?” Hal said beginning to eat as well.

“You should be concerned, I’m not the only one to make this observation I’m sure. “ She took another drink from her cup. “Because no one has acted on it yet doesn’t mean they won’t.” Macrae warned, “You mustn’t be so careless.”

“It’s strange to hear concern from someone who has held a blade to my throat twice. Someone who knew who I was but I think would not have hesitated to kill me if it so suited her.” Hal replied.

Macrae looked at him a moment taking another drink of ale. “I killed my first man when I was 5 years old your highness. It was easy. Far too easy to come to anyone, much less a child.” She began, “I’d seen my father and my brothers kill before, it seemed natural. It was believed that it was a gift, I was born with a talent for it. I was then trained accordingly. Men who are assassins are powerful and strong. They have brute force but a woman can get into places a man can’t. Do things a man can’t and I became valuable. I never disappoint my employers. Do you imagine for a moment that these things haven’t drawn attention to me from equally dangerous people? That there isn’t a price on my head?” She smiled a little shaking no. “I’ve stayed alive to be 23 by not hesitating to kill.”

“It sounds like a hard life you’ve lived.” Hal admitted, “Hardly a life for a young lady. Didn’t your family have something to say about your being trained as a killer?”

“Who do you think began my training? My mother died when I was born, and I was raised by my father and brothers.” She explained.

Hal was a little surprised at how well she was answering his questions, how freely she spoke to him. They continued talking and eating. After supper they walked back to Mistress Quickly’s. Despite all the stories, the rumors, the terrified whispers, and scared glances from all those around her, there was something about Macrae he liked. She was beautiful but in a dangerous way. The way that some predators were beautiful but incredibly deadly like the lion or the wolf.

They came to a stop in the alleyway behind the tavern. “So will you tell me?” Hal asked, “Why my father sent for you? Why you are here in London now?” Macrae just smiled at him in silence. “You know,” He began stepping a little closer, “I’ll be king one day and then you’ll work for me.”

“And I imagine that you will have my tongue ripped out of my throat before you execute me for betraying you were I to speak your secrets. Which is what all traitors richly deserve.” Macrae said, “If you are looking for secrets, you will have to get them from someone else, my lord. As your father perhaps if you truly wish to know. He may confide in you.”

“Hmm. You may not be as up on current events as you wish to be.” Hal admitted.

“Your family issues don’t concern me. Whatever your private matters are, I don’t believe they are the right of the public to know. Gossips use the excuse of your being the royal family as pretending they have a right to your affairs, to know what they shouldn’t. To interfere where they don’t belong.” She explained.

“If only the world thought as you do dear Macrae. Life would be much easier.” Hal said with a chuckle.

She smiled, “I doubt it. You would still be at odds with your father, and probably continue to be an embarrassment to the family.”

Hal crossed his arms looking her over, “You are very abrupt in your honesty. Most wouldn’t dare to speak to a prince as you do. But I suppose they wouldn’t promise to slit his throat with a dagger on multiple occasions either.”

“True. You’d think a prince would learn the first time.” She kept the same small smile as she turned to go into the tavern and retire for the evening.

“When can I see you again?” Hal said moving quickly to block her away so he didn’t lose her.

Macrae gave him a look thinking he was incredibly strange even for royalty, “Why?”

“Um. Because I would like to spend more time with you. I enjoy your company. You have to be one of the most interesting people I’ve ever met.” Hal responded. Now it was her turn to look him over not certain what to make of him. “Could we have dinner again? Or maybe . . . maybe a night cap?”

“A night cap.” She repeated thinking that an interesting yet random proposal.

“Yes.” He looked towards the tavern, “If you give me an hour, I’ll return with something more suitable.” She considered it a moment before giving a nod. A smile swept Hal’s face as he gave a nod as well. “I’ll be back in an hour. Less than that even.” He said turning and hurrying out of the alleyway. Macrae shook her head going inside and up to her room.

 

Night Caps

Macrae was as skilled a drinker as Hal was and kept up with him drink for drink. “I should warn you if your intention is to intoxicate me, I’m a very unpleasant drunk.”

“Good to know.” Hal realized now that perhaps seeing her in such a state was less than desirable He looked around her room noting she didn’t have very much aside from some very impressive weapons. They were unlike the types of weapons he was used to, and trained with. They were assassin’s tools and some were of Macrae’s own design. Hal noted she was still wearing her gloves, and there was no part of her showing apart from her face. “Can I ask you . . . I mean, well I’ve never seen a woman dress the way you do.”

“Are you always this eloquent when you talk to women?” She asked.

“Actually . . . I usually can converse with them and woo them quite expertly. As I said, for some reason you are different.” Hal admitted.

She smiled, “It must be nearly 3 O’clock, my lord.” She said giving him a look, “You’ll be missed.” It was a nice way of telling him to leave and the prince could take a hint. He gave a nod and stood as Macrae walked him to the door.

Hal started to go but stopped, “I have to attend the banquet tomorrow, my father made it quite clear that I was expected. But we could sup the following night? I could take you to a dinner house I know that makes the most delicious pies.” She half smiled amazed at his persistence.

“I like pies.” She said simply.

He grinned “Perfect than. So I will . . . look forward to seeing you then.” Macrae gave a nod and the prince smiled stepping back and she closed the door. Hal smiled as he had enjoyed her company very much, and he had learned so many things about her. He wanted to know more. Even her harsh and abrasive honesty was intriguing, although occasionally brutal. He couldn’t wait to see her again.

 

Banquets

Hal attended the Banquet as he had been ordered to do, but was hardly happy about it. Banquets were so boring for him. It was eating and pretending to like people who you wished would catch fire. It was the dreadful curse of the court. Rumors and gossip and having more than one face was the language of the entire political game. It was exceedingly tiresome.

However annoyed by it he was, he played his part in the game very well. It wasn’t until the feast began that the evening truly caught his interest.

Wearing a beautiful burgundy gown with an embroidered bodice, fitting the curves of her body perfectly, walked in Macrae. Her shoulders were bare, but the sleeves of her gown were long and flowing. Her hair was done with flowers and gold decoration, cascading down her back. Around her neck was a tight black choker, a red gem at the center surrounded by small white pearls. Her eyes sparkled in the candlelight. She was absolutely breathtaking. She wore gloves yet again, but these matched her dress. The clothes she usually wore hid her feminine beauty. Macrae was magnificent.

Making his way over to the mysterious young woman and greeted her sitting down with her. “You didn’t tell me you would be attending tonight.” He said excited to see her. “You look absolutely stunning this evening Lady Macrae.”

“Are these clothes more to your liking then, my lord?” She asked.

“Much. Very much so, I . . .” He was at a loss for intelligent words. “So why are you here?”

“I was invited.” She said simply.

“Really.” This must have had something to do with her mission, but it was already made clear that she wouldn’t tell him. “Well, I must say that this evening is looking much better.” He said with a smile.

Hal and Macrae spent the banquet together, having a rather good time, although he was aware that her attentions were about the room frequently. She was working on something and who knows what it was.

When the feast was over, the guests departed the hall and Hal stayed with Macrae walking down a corridor with her having had more fun than he had in a long time. “Had I not known better, I would have believed you were a woman who had grown up in the court. The way you mingle, dance, address everyone perfectly, and am I correct in the assumption you speak other languages?”

“Yes.” She replied, “Yours isn’t the only court that I have attended, my lord. If I am meant to blend in, appear that I belong there, I must be well educated on every tradition, protocol, and manner.” Macrae explained. “Which means speaking to them in their own languages fluently.”

Hal stopped looking at her, “You are . . . you surprise me. Something not easily or frequently done.” He stepped closer to her looking into her eyes. “Lady Macrae.” He began, “With no requirements or expectations, would you accompany me to my rooms and spend some time with me? Privately?” It was a bold request, he wasn’t certain how she was going to respond but he simply had to ask.

There was a long silent moment that seemed to stretch on for an endless eternity. The Prince was holding his breath not certain what was coming. Once again Macrae starred at him at a loss. “If you wish it, my lord.” A smile swept Hal’s face. He started to reach for her hand but stopped remembering what had happened last time. Instead he motioned for her to follow and she went with him.

 

A Princes Chambers

Hal was amazed that he’d gotten this far with Macrae, not having expected her to accept his invitation. Once they were there, he wasn’t quite sure what to do next. He offered her a drink which she took and now they sat in silence, drinking.

The young prince did have an agenda, and usually it went much smoother. But for some reason, all his charm and skill eluded him were Macrae was concerned. She was very disarming. Finally he chose to act on his curiosities. “Lady Macrae?” He began putting down his glass and sat down next to her, “May I have your trust tonight? Will you allow me the privilege of touching you?”

“Touch me.” She repeated. “Why?”

She was 23. He couldn’t be addressing a virgin could he?” “As I said, I want to know more about you, get to know you better. I can’t do those things if you insist on trying to kill me when I come near you.”

Macrae sighed slightly, “Is your intent with me here tonight intercourse, my lord?” She asked directly.

“Umm. Perhaps.” He admitted, “Unless you don’t wish to, of course.” He hadn’t expected it to be so bluntly stated.

Macrae smiled as she looked at him, how easily knocked off balance he was. “Of all the women in the entire world; you set your sights on bedding one who most men fear or hate. Is it because of the challenge it presents to you?” She questioned curiously.

“No, of course not. I . . .” She was very blunt and managed to frustrate him with just a few words. “Do you truly not understand how beautiful you are Lady Macrae?” Was all he could say.

“Yes I know. I know what men think of me, how they view me, the thoughts that I invoke in them, it has made my vocation much simpler on many occasions. But none of them knew me, or what I was. You do. Which is why I find this, your request, so strange.” She answered.

“You’ve never been with a man simply for the pleasure of it?” Hal questioned.

“The art of seduction is a powerful tool, and has always led to the same result in my life. A bed soaked red in blood by dawn.” She answered.

“Never then.” He said coming to his own answer, “You’ve always mastered the seduction and never been seduced yourself. That’s beyond tragic my dear Lady.” He moved closer to her, “You’ve not been paid to end my life.” He suggested, “There is no reason for you to take my life. Am I correct?” Macrae hesitated a moment before giving a nod. “So I ask you then, to put your vocation aside, and spend this night with me, here in my chamber.” The prince reached out his hand offering it to her, “Allow me the privilege to touch you.”

Macrae studied him for a moment looking at his hand before her eyes met again. “You play a very dangerous game, my lord.” Reaching up she unclasped her cloak removing it and putting it down on the table before she placed her hand in his.

A small smile swept the princes face as he held her hand gently, having received her permission at last.

 

Cautiously

Hal was prepared to go as slow as she needed, not wanting to rush her, or rush their time together. He rested his hands on her body gently running them over her curves, her arms, her back, her sides, her shoulders so she would become accustomed to the feel of his hands on her. Her shoulders were bare as it was the style of dress she wore and feeling the soft smooth warmth of her skin was enough to send a tremor of pleasure down her spine.

Leaning down he kissed her shoulder tenderly, then her neck, then her jaw, and once more on her ear. Macrae closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his affections he lavished on her.

Than the prince gently moved her to face away from him and began to unlace her dress. Macrae reached up and pulled the ties at the front loosening her bodice. After a few moments, Hal stood and took Macrae’s hands pulling her to her feet. Then he worked her dress the rest of the way off letting it fall to the floor. Leaving her wearing her undergarment. Macrae reached out and unbuttoned his tunic, slipping her fingers under the material and sliding it off over his shoulders, then began to pull the ties of his undershirt. Hal carefully caught her hands halting her movements as he drew her closer looking into her eyes. It was a strange range of emotions and feelings coursing through his body at once. Hal could see in her eyes that was she feeling no less. Slowly they leaned closer and kissed softly at first. Then they kissed again, then once more savoring the tenderness of the act. They paused a moment looking into each other’s eyes. This was something new that neither had experienced before and it was terrifying yet exciting. Breathing deeply, it seemed that both hesitant to continue.

Hal decided to return to his endeavor of her clothing for the moment. He smiled a bit looking into her eyes taking her hand and starting to remove her glove. However he found himself facing a resistance that hadn’t been there since they had begun. “What’s wrong?” Macrae looked as though she was trying to decide if the evening had come to an end and she should go, but Hal wasn’t about to let this chance slip away. “If you rather they be left on, I am alright with that.” He offered.

She was silent a moment before looking up at him. She made her choice and held up her hands removing each glove. Now he could see why she’d hidden them, they would draw anyone’s attention. From the tips of her forefingers ran symbols that wrapped down around her fingers, and hand to her wrists. Among the tattooed symbols were an array of scars from wounds she had received over the years. The placement and shapes of the scars were deliberate and were put there intentionally, although it was highly unlikely it was done by Macrae herself. She did not seem like the type to self harm.

He inspected each one of her hands looking over her fingers. “What are these?” He asked never having seen something like this before.

Macrae sighed, “Prayers for my sins.” She said starring at them. “For each life I took, penance had to be paid by the hands that took them. Some considered them badges of honor, completely missing the point of the lesson that was meant to be taught by receiving them.”

Hal gently caressed her hands with his fingertips, “Do they hurt?” He questioned.

“Not anymore. But these hands draw attention were it’s not wanted. Marks such as these are common to assassins who were trained by those who trained me.” Macrae sighed, “I understand the traditions behind these things that were done, and why. But it’s foolish when as a woman my methods involve the use of my body for seduction. Marks such as these repel, they do not attract.”

“So that’s why you always wear gloves. To hide what was done to you.” Hal understood this part of her clothing now. He gently turned them over in his hands looking at them as he continued to stroke them. “I think they’re quite lovely.” Macrae looked up at him a bit surprised by this. “The feminine symbols and designs, your long slender fingers, . . . these hands glow with a unique beauty.”

Macrae smiled looking into his eyes, “You are an odd one Prince Henry.” She admitted. Hal smiled as well releasing her hands and cupping her face before sliding his fingers through her soft hair. Then he pulled her into another deep longing kiss. She returned it as he drew her body against his holding her tight. She wrapped her arms around him a bit more comfortable in doing so now then she had been before.

After a few more moments of kisses and caresses between them, the Prince reached down and swept her up into his arms, carrying her to his bed lying her down. He lay with her and kissed her again as his other hand traveled down the length of her body. However when he came to her hip and thigh, he could feel something hard beneath her chemise. He stopped looking down pulling the gown up to see what it was. Hal arched a brow seeing the amount of hardware she had strapped on her person with leather straps and iron buckles. “What on earth?”

Macrae laughed and sat up, standing from the bed. Hal sat up watching her as she slipped from her chemise. Hal’s eyes went wide finding he’d only seen the tip of this iceberg. Weapons strapped to her arms, around her middle, each leg, under her arms in a leather harness. She began removing the weapons putting them aside. He couldn’t help but laugh as he watched her disarming. It was no wonder she was feared. When she began loosening the last piece, Hal caught her hand and pulled her back on the bed. Then he took over unbuckling the thigh straps finding something deliciously erotic about doing so. Finally he removed them and tossed it aside with her other things.

“Is that everything or should we continue to search for other hidden hardware?” Macrae just laughed a little as she hadn’t so exposed herself in the presence of a man before. Hal rested his hand on her belly and leaned over her looking down into her eyes. She was absolutely lovely. After a moment they were engaged in a deep hungry kiss filled with longing and growing desire.

The prince sat up removing his own clothing tossing it aside then removed the last small pieces of hers. Finally they lay naked together, and there was an indescribable sense of thrilling freedom in it. Their bodies writhed as they entangled with one another just enjoying the feel of skin to skin.

Right now all Macrae was, was a beautiful and fascinating woman who he somehow had been granted the pleasure of entertaining. She was usually cut off from all those around her, removed herself from any situation where someone might get close in any way. It was possible that she was lonely having to live such a life and it was also possible she was drawn to Hal as he had been drawn to her. Hal wrapped his hand around her thigh and parted her knees so that he could lie between them. Laying over her he rocked his hips against hers settling in as they continued to feverishly devour each other’s hungry lips.

He didn’t want to rush this, he wanted to take his time and savor each moment. Hal began to lavish kisses down her neck to her shoulder, their bodies still anxiously moving against each other. The Prince raised his head and gently turned her face towards his locking their gaze. Then he slowly and gently pushed himself deep inside her strong firm body. Macrae kept her eyes locked on his but her body still stayed stiff and tensed.

He came to rest when he filled her completely and their gaze still didn’t break. Still she wasn’t relaxing. It occurred to Hal that it was pride and pure stubbornness; unwilling to surrender to another. He kissed her tenderly before leaning close to her ear. “Shh, it’s alright. Relax, you’re safe with me darling.” He reassured her. “Trust me.” He kissed her cheek, “Relax.” Hal found her lips and kissed her gently, “Relax.” He whispered into her ear, encouraging her as his hands moved over her shoulders and arms.

Macrae was quiet, than took a breath and closing her eyes and at last he could feel her body soften around him as she consciously forced herself to relax. Hal smiled and continued to lavish kisses on her as he slowly began to move deep inside her quivering flesh. He cupped her head in his hands and studied her reactions with every deep stroke inside of her. Her breath deepened in her chest and he could feel her ample breasts against his chest. It was exhilarating to experience such sensations.

Macrae was not idle, her body anxiously moved in time with Hal’s. Devouring every touch and each affection given anxiously returning them all in kind. The Prince had not expected this given the slow and every hesitant start of passion. She was incredibly talented and vigorous in her own right once she gave in and let herself trust him enough to relax. She was by no means a novice. It also didn’t take long to learn that she was not bound by church law when it came to sex. They would turn over each other in their passions and Hal would find her straddling him, riding his member hard and deep. His hands rested on her hips to guide her as he gasped for air, looking up at her beautiful body as she moved. The way the curls of her hair would bounce over her shoulders and down her back, the slight sheen of sweat to her skin that sparkled in the candlelight. She was strong, and her stamina was impressive.

This went on for hours, nonstop. Exploring, caressing, touching, each and every part of each other’s bodies. From head to toe, not one inch was overlooked. It must have been nearly noon when the two lovers lay side by side, soaked wet from their vigorous activities. Hal could not express what he’d just experienced in words. Such deep pleasure, just profound bliss, such a peaceful deep calm after as they lie with each other. He just studied her face, the face of the sleeping angel who shared his bed. She was beautiful, graceful, unique, and he was drawn to her from the first moment he caught a glance of her. Perhaps now some of her defenses were broken down, they could spend some time together having shared such a glorious experience.

The Prince reached up and gently smoothed her hair back from her face and smiled having a better view of her now. A murderess? A feared and deadly assassin? He could not see such things as he gazed at her now. What a strange and unfair life fate had cursed her with. To be alone, have no one to hold you in the darkness. No one to give you the affection you so desperately needed and craved. Hal could tell that she had been with men before. Such talent and skills in bed with the prowess she displayed must be learned, and she was an honor roll student. Not even Doll Tearsheet could claim to have such dexterity. But Macrae wasn’t a whore; although some would call her so as it was part of her job. Usually, the night wouldn’t end with coins on the table but sheets soaked with blood.

Macrae took a breath and opened her eyes. The Prince grinned to see that she was awake. The young woman stretched her back before sitting up and reaching for her clothing. The smile that the prince had been wearing fled.

“Where are you going?” Reaching over he caught her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. “There’s no need for you to go. You must stay.” He said disappointment in his voice. He was ready to ravage her again, how could he possibly let her leave?

“I would think my lord has tired of me by now.” She said plainly picking up her chemise.

“No.” Hal said taking the garment putting it aside. “Quite the opposite. I want to spend more time with you.” He admitted, “Is that so wrong?” He rested his hands on her shoulders rubbing them gently.

Macrae turned and looked at him. He was being sincere which only made her more confused. He’d gotten what he wanted from her already. Hal could see her thoughts as plainly as if reading them in a book. The Prince sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I’ve had a great deal of pleasure being in your company these past few days. It excites me just to be with you. This night . . . I haven’t the words to describe what we’ve shared together. I’m in no way anxious for it to end.” He explained. “Do you not feel the same?” He questioned reaching up and smoothing her hair back from her face before kissing her shoulder. “Have you not enjoyed my company as well?”

Macrae was silent a moment before she took a breath, “I am not a woman, my lord.” She said finally, “You think of me as one but you shouldn’t.”

“What?” The prince asked not understanding. She sighed and turned towards him.

“I’m a warrior. A murderess. A killer. There is no other life for me, my lord. There is no room in it for another be it man or woman.” She stated plainly. Macrae was quiet for another moment, “Once I’ve finished your father’s business I’ll be gone and another will catch your eye.” The Prince could see in her eyes that she meant what she was saying, although it seemed she was berating herself at the same time for letting things get this far. She did feel something for him. He could see it.

“Of course you are a woman.” He said seriously resting his hand on her thigh, “What sort of foolish nonsense is this? You are in need of companionship as I am, as any other leaving creature.”

“I live my life alone. I need no one but myself to survive.” She said harshly in her defense. “Others simply complicate things, distract from the work.” She was quoting something that she had been told now. “I should never have come here tonight. It was a mistake.”

She started to get up to leave but he pulled her back down on the bed lying over her. “Don’t say that. You don’t really believe that and it’s not true.” He said sternly looking down into her eyes, “Don’t be afraid Macrae, you have nothing to fear here, nothing to fear from me.” He promised, “I have no ambition beyond keeping your company. I swear this.”

Macrae looked at him and gently rested her hand on his arm a moment. She was so very lovely, and she had been alone for a long time. “You must look elsewhere for your sport and pleasure, my lord. Here there is only death.”

It was her last word on the matter before she slipped from the bed gathering her things and going into the next room to dress. Hal sighed and lay back down starring at the canopy of his bed.

 

To Be Continued . . . .

(PLEASE rate and review!!)


	2. Dangerous Games - Chapter Two

Battles

Being king of the country always brought conflicts. He and his sons regularly had to remind those who would rise up against them what a foolish enterprise such actions were. It was never simple. All involved always sustained heavy injuries and casualties.

A young upstart named Percy who, at the council of his relatives, was at the lead of the rebellion and unknowingly became a pawn in his uncle’s political schemes. A young hot headed man who had been easily maneuvered onto the battlefield.

The fight was vicious and the princes were all in the thick of the battle with the soldiers striking down the enemy as it came. As it raged on, the soldiers spread out and Hal came face to face with Percy. They squared off and it wasn’t long before they threw death blows, Percy struck fast and hard but Hal struck true and Percy fell lifeless to the ground.

The Prince’s victory only lasted moments when he was set on by a band of Percy’s men who beat him mercilessly dragging him away from the battle into the woods. They continued beating him until he fell to the ground unconscious, bruised, broken and bleeding.

 

Tables Turned

The intentions of these men were vile. All on the field knew Henry the Prince of Wales by sight. Taking him alive would have many advantages depending on the intentions of the abductors, but some intentions were horrible and unspeakable from the worst of their enemies. It wasn’t unknown that he had been taken prisoner and his situation was dire.

However, when he opened his eyes he didn’t see his captors. Instead he found that he was laid out next to a roaring flame, his armor and tunic removed, his wounds cleaned and dressed, and he was lying on a soft pallet covered with a warm blanket. The Prince found he felt weak and hungry and sore. This was not the sort of treatment he expected as a prisoner considering how brutally he was treated when he was captured. Hal found he was unbound as well which was even stranger. He started to sit up but he didn’t have the strength and felt sick and instantly lay back down.

“Foolish.” Hal’s eyes opened hearing a familiar voice. He looked over seeing a pair of blue eyes peering out from beneath a large hood. “Sleep will serve you better.”

“Macrae?” He said in astonishment, “What are you doing here? You must go, now, quickly before they return.”

She stood and picked up something from the fire walking over sitting down next to him. “No one is returning, there is no one here or anywhere near but us.”She reached up with a cloth and gently touched the wounds on his face applying some sort of ointment. His wounds stung, but the pain seemed less with the balm she was applying to each one. “You’ve slept through most of the night and day. You were far too ill to be moved any further.”

“Macrae . . .please. Why are you here? I was captured, a group of men subdued me on the battle field, many men . . .” Hal was incredibly confused by his current situation.

“Eight men. Who now lie cold where they fell in the woods. They have no concern for your whereabouts any longer. Be still, and know you are safe my lord.” She put down the cloth and picked up the bowl she took from the fire with a spoon and held up some food for him. Hal was still confused by all of this but it smelled so good and felt as though he was starving. He took a bite, and then the next as she fed him. “Their intent was to use you to bargain with at first. However with Percy’s forces shattered and broken, the battle won for the crown, their intentions became far less ambitious and much more sinister. Even trying to ransom you fell from their thoughts. Punishing the King by torturing and slaying his first born became their new goal. I imagine your head in a basket would have been on their agenda.” The prince listened continuing to eat what she fed him. “They got as far as the hills to the south East before I caught up with the band. They were dealt with, and I brought you back with me to safety. But you were too weak and wounded to travel. We made camp here yesterday morning. It will be another 3 days travel back to the castle once you are able to ride.”

“Eight men? How is that possible? By yourself?” He said in disbelief, “The battle. You said we were victorious?” His thoughts were all over the place, it was just so much to take in. “How could you . . . stop them and take me with no aid?” Macrae didn’t answer and fed him more before picking up the canteen and holding it to his lips so he could drink. She never talked about her work, the things she did in detail. The Prince anxiously drank not having any idea how thirsty he was until the water touched his lips. When she put the canteen down the prince looked at himself, his arms, his body. He was remarkably clean considering the blood and mud he had been caked in on the battlefield. She’d cleaned him extremely well so she could stitch and dress his wounds no doubt to avoid infection. Macrae held up more food for him and he continued to eat.

“Once you have eaten, you’ll sleep and tomorrow we can start back to the castle. You’re wounds are healing well.” She reported. “Now that you can eat, they will heal even better.” Hal just studied her while he ate. She looked so lovely, and he was enjoying the way she cared for him with her tender touch.

“Father sent you out after me?” He questioned.

Macrae looked startled by his question; she’d not been expecting it. After several long moments when he finished the food, she put the bowl aside picking up the canteen holding it to his lips. “He did not.” She answered simply.

Hal looked at her, “Then how did you know I was in peril? Where to find me?” Once again she didn’t answer giving him a drink of water.

Then she took out a small green vile and held it up to his lips. Hal was suspicious of it for a moment but strangely he trusted the hand that offered it to him. He drank it and was pleasantly surprised by its sweet taste.

“What was that?” He asked curiously.

“It is to prevent infection, help heal your body, and help you sleep. You’ll be more yourself in the morning.” She explained. Hal started to say something else but she stopped him. “Sleep now. Talk tomorrow.” Was all she said before standing and adding more wood to the fire. Hal rested his head back just watching her, admiring the way she handled this situation. It wasn’t long before he was hard asleep as promised.

Macrae returned to her seat where she could keep lookout, and watch over him as he slept.

 

The Long Road Home

They traveled the next day as planned. Macrae had horses for them and they left at first light in the morning. There were pains and aches in parts of his body he didn’t even know existed. But he did feel much better than he had the night before.

“What was in that potion you gave me?” He asked having noted he felt better each time she gave it to him.

“Medicine. Used on the battlefields in Syria and other lands for severely wounded soldiers. Treatment of the sick and wounded can be far more advanced in other countries then it is here.” She explained.

“You’ve been to Syria then?” He said curiously riding a little closer to her. She gave a nod as they continued on. Hal’s eyes kept being drawn back to her, he couldn’t help it.

It had been months since she’d slipped from his bed and completely disappeared from the world. Not only did she leave the palace, but she left Mistress Quickly’s and London altogether. She was just gone and there was nothing he could do to find her, no where to start looking. Hal would think of her wondering where she was and if she thought of him as well. Thoughts that kept him lying awake at night.

Later that evening, when they had traveled a long ways, they made camp. It was amazing to Hal how quickly he was healing and how he was feeling worlds better than he had the night before when he first woke. It was safe to say that Macrae had a healers touch. He was leaning against a fallen tree, watching as she prepared their supper.

“Why did you leave the city, Macrae?” Hal asked finally. “You didn’t even say goodbye.”

“My task was finished it was time for me to go.” She answered. “I do not stay in any one place to long. I must keep moving.” She stood carrying his plate to him, sitting down beside him with her own and began to eat. Hal just studied her a moment.

“Is that truly the only reason you left when you did? Because you needed to keep moving?” Macrae paused eating and looked away. “You didn’t have to run away. The night we spent in each other’s arms . . . was heavenly. A night I will remember for all of my life. I can’t explain . . . what we shared, but I treasure it. I cherish it.”

Macrae stayed silent looking away as he spoke. Reaching out the prince covered her hand with his. He wasn’t a fool, he knew how she knew he was in trouble, where to find him. She’d been watching over him for some time. Perhaps she’d never even left London, perhaps she had just stayed in the shadows where she could see him, but he couldn’t see her. “It makes what I told you no less true, Prince Henry. I cannot be a woman to you.”

She sighed and stood stepping away from him. Why did he want to talk about this now? The Prince put his plate of food aside and stood walking behind her and resting his hands on her hips. “Do you have any idea the dreams I’ve had about being alone with you again? The torture of having experienced your touch, not to have it when I so desperately desired it? To feel your strong thighs wrapped around me, as you take me deep inside your soft and savory velvet body.” He whispered into her ear standing behind her. His hands roamed slowly over her body as he spoke. Down her sides and back up over her breasts.

“The feel of your breath on my skin, the delicious taste of your lips , feeling the way your body devoured mine with such longing and desire. Such passion. I loved watching the way your beautiful body moved as you worked to please me, give me such intense pleasure which every thrust of your hips, every arch of your lovely back.” He moved his hand down her back stepping closer as his fingertips stroked down the length of her body.

“Do you remember how my hands caressed you, rested on your hips, guided you as you made love to me? How good it felt to feel how much I wanted you, long for you as you longed for me?” He breathed into her ear. “Do you remember when I tasted your breasts, caressed them with the warmth of my tongue and your body trembled at the feeling. My hands held your shoulders to steady your body, the moans of ecstasy in your throat that couldn’t escape your lips. You gasped for breath, pulling me closer, barely able to hold control over your body.” Her eyes were closed her breath deep in her chest as she listened to the musical tone in his voice as he spoke.

“I lay your body down on my bed beneath me, and worshiped every inch of your beauty, tasting you, caressing you, such a savory and delicious treat that nothing else could ever compare. Your warmth surrounded me, engulfing me, like bliss was something tangible to be wrapped around us, cradling our naked bodies together in pure ecstasy.” He leaned closer and whispered softer into her ear, “The way you cried out when I filled your secret depths with my seed, your thighs wet and trembling as I held fast within you . . .” He would have continued in greater detail but she reached up covering his mouth with her hand to stop him. He had successfully refreshed her memory and she was fighting inside weather to give in or resist. Hal smiled and wrapped his arms around her holding her against him. “You do remember.” He grinned nuzzling her ear.

Macrae closed her eyes, “Of course I do.” She whispered, “How could I forget?"

“Then why fight it?” Hal asked as he slipped his hand under her bodice stroking her soft skin. “You want me as I want you. I feel that you do.” Macrae leaned her head back against his shoulder looking up at him, breathing deeply. Hal touched her chin gently turning her face towards his. He started to tenderly kiss her lips, and she gave in returning it affectionately.

However it was short lived as Macrae opened her eyes and pulled away from him, unwrapping his arms from her body stepping away trying to regain her good senses. Hal frowned at the clear cut rejection he’d just received of his advances. She shook it off and went to their saddle bags to check on supplies. The Prince was at a loss not knowing how she could simply shut her feelings off like this. Not willing to give up just yet he walked over and rested his hands on her waist. “Macrae, why do you resist me?” He asked softly.

“Until you are safely returned to your father’s palace in London, you are under my care and protection.” She looked at him seriously, “You are my mission and that as all you are. I am your protector and I have a duty I must perform.” She removed his hands from her person. “NO distractions.” She stated sternly.

The prince was dumb struck seeing how dead set she was about this, “Macrae, we are alone. We are safe. I’m healing remarkably well.” He started to reach towards her again, “There is no need for such strictness.”

Suddenly a blade was pressed against his throat, something that hadn’t happened in ages and it stopped him cold in place. He stared into her eyes seeing how deadly serious she had become and was done explaining herself. Taking her clear meaning he quieted and sat back down picking up his food and beginning to eat. Macrae lowered her weapon not having wanted to use it like that, but not knowing how else to end his advances. They ate in utter silence before retiring.

 

Home Again

When they arrived there was a breath of relief throughout the castle that their Prince had returned and was alive. Macrae said nothing and seemed to stay back fading into the shadows. Hal had to recount everything from beginning to end. He was more than willing to give Macrae the credit, but she stayed silent and watchful.

Having heard the tale the king dismissed everyone except for Hal, Prince John, and the mysterious young woman. When they were alone, the King personally thanked her for her returning his son to him when they thought he’d been lost in the battle. “This is not your usual service you provide to the crown Lady Macrae.” The King observed, “But we are beyond grateful to have the Prince returned to us alive. It only makes our victory that much more glorious.” He explained, “In our thanks we are disposed to be very generous to our loyal subject. You shall stay here as our guest in the palace and attend the victory feast tomorrow.” Macrae simply gave an obedient nod. The King smiled in approval before dismissing her to be taken to her rooms. Macrae bowed before she followed the guard leaving the Princes and King.

The Kings attention turned to his eldest son, “We thought you dead.” He said simply, “We searched the battlefield for days and could not find your body to even give it a proper burial. I was certain that I had lost my first born son, and now here you stand. Alive, and here before me.” The King had been incredibly upset afraid his Hal was murdered. He’d started to grieve for him deeply and now he was standing before him very much alive. The King wanted to smack him for the emotional turmoil he’d been suffering at his feared loss. Instead, he simply clinched his jaw and walked away.

Hal stood with his brother and sighed, “It wasn’t my fault. Eight Percy’s men fell on me when slay him and they captured me.” John gave a nod.

“He was broken over the thought of having lost you Hal. He is thankful you are unharmed. As we all are.” John explained. “You must see the physician’s brother. So they may tend your wounds.”

Hal sighed, “They’ve been treated.” He said before turning and leaving the Hall.

 

Midnight Confessions

Macrae bathed and cleaned her weapons putting them near her bed. She would stay as long as the King wished her presence but she would soon be on her way again and she was never unprepared to move.

At the first opportunity, Hal slipped from his own chambers and made his way to Macrae’s. He knocked lightly at first to give her warning before opening the door and went inside finding her candles still lit. He smiled to see her dressed for bed, sharpening one of her small plush daggers on the flat of a stone. She looked lovely; he’d never seen her hair down so completely before. She sat cross legged on her bed and she tended to her weapons. She looked much younger to him then before at this moment.

“I was afraid you would have already retired, M’lady.” He said walking closer, “Before I would get to see you privately.”

Macrae finished the blade and slipped it back into its sheath with the others folding it into a pouch. She closed it and tied the ties putting it aside. “You’ve not grown tired of me yet I see.” She said simply.

“And I never will.” He moving closer and sitting down next to her on the bed, “So you should probably stop waiting for that to happen,” She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them looking at the prince, “We’re alone now and I have been returned safely. Macrae, you don’t have to pull back.”

Macrae shook her head as she looked at him, “You truly have no understanding do you. Is it because you are a prince or because you are a man?” She asked.

Hal laughed a little, “You are always so blunt, Lady Macrae. I would love to see you when your goal was seduction.”

“If you ever saw that I’d advise you to run because that never ends well for the one who is being seduced.” She answered.

Hal looked into her eyes, “Do you feel nothing for me?” He asked seriously, “Or is it that you do feel something for me, but you are afraid.” When he accused her of having fear her eyes darkened and she raised her hand to strike at him but he caught her wrist. “”You don’t have to run from it, from us.” She started to raise her other hand as well but he caught that wrist too holding her in place. She struggled for a moment but he just held her tighter until she stopped and they were starring into one another’s eyes. Only a moment passed before they began to kiss passionately.

The kiss parted and they were looking into each other’s eyes once more. Hal released her and she wrapped her arms around him hungrily devouring his lips. The Prince grinned returning her affection as he wrapped his arm around her laying her back on the bed.

They rolled over each other on the bed their bodies entwining together. Hal reached down pulling up her gown so he could rest his hands on her bare thighs. She straddled his hips as the kisses stopped a moment so they could catch their breath. She moved her hair back out of the way as they looked at each other and smiled before beginning to kiss again.

Macrae was an eager and passionate lover, perhaps because she had such a strict code that no one was ever allowed to touch her outside of her work. A young maiden needed affection even if she chose not to admit it and Hal, Hal was very charming and he had a way of making everyone around him feel at ease. Perhaps that is why he was so popular with the rabble and peasants. It was easy to forget he was royalty and a prince. She was incredibly strong and had impressive stamina that rivaled his own. You could not guess she was a dangerous and deadly creature just by looking at her.

Hal’s hand moved up her back and slid into her hair as they hungrily devoured each other’s kiss. He sat up beneath her moving her night gown up her back before taking it off over her head and tossing it to the floor, before removing his own tunic as well. Instantly his hands returned to her waist as he looked into her shining blue eyes. “You are so beautiful, sweet Lady Macrae.” He said gently. She smiled a little and he took her hand and kissed it.

“You are the strangest man I have ever met, Prince Henry.” Macrae said with a smile.

“Hal.” He said, “My name is Hal.”

She was quiet as she looked into his eyes, “For now you are. To everyone who is around you, who sees you, you are Hal. But one day that will change and you will be Prince Henry again. Then you will ascend and be King Henry. And Hal will be forgotten.”

The prince was a bit caught off guard by her insightfulness. Everyone took him at face value and that was it. They didn’t really put any further thought into it. “How do you know such things?”

“I watch and I listen. It’s what my work requires more than anything else. You aren’t that hard to figure out, my lord. If someone would take the time to watch and listen to you. But they are all too concerned about themselves. What’s coming from their own mouths, wanting to sound clever to impress you. It’s why Poins fills your ears with honey words. It’s why Falstaff is a bottomless wellspring of stories, lies, and falsehoods. All meant to curry your favor.” She cupped his face in her hands, “But all this you know already. You simply choose to ignore their insolence and play the game.”

He smiled looking into her eyes, “It seems secrets truly are your stock and trade, dear lady.” He leaned closer and whispered. “Are mine safe with you?”

Macrae smiled a moment, “I don’t think there is enough gold in the world to buy them from me. No torture ever yet conceived that could tear them from my lips.” She whispered back.

Both grinned and began to feverishly kiss as their hands roamed over each other’s bodies wanting to feel every inch of each other. Hal wrapped his hand around her thigh pulling it around his waist flipping them over onto her back so he could look down into her eyes.

“Tell me you thought of me in those months you were away.” He breathed slipping his arms beneath her and cradling her head in his hands on the pillow. “Tell me you longed for me as I longed for you.”

Macrae looked into his eyes in silence. Hal could see in her eyes that she did, but she couldn’t force herself to say it. She couldn’t make it come out even though she would have liked to have said it. It was just impossible for her to admit. Rather then press the issue for the moment, the Prince kissed her deeply just enjoying her taste. Macrae’s legs wrapped tight around him and she arched her back pressing her breasts against his firm chest. Everything she did, every way she moved felt so good. He’d bedded career wenches and whores before in his youth but none of them were like Macrae. Not as talented, not as eager, not as desperate to please. It wasn’t a business transaction. It was pure, carnal, basic, ferocious lust. It was the most fun he had ever had with a woman. Unrestrained by all the silly religious rules that governed how men and women were intimate with each other, there were no boundaries. It was all so wrong, but it also felt so beyond right. 

 

Celebrations

The feast of course was a politically based event; a victory celebration to reward those who had fought bravely and loyally for the crown. To show they were undaunted in their rule and their power was a strong as ever.

The Prince of course was in attendance and was seated with John and his other brothers as they also celebrated his being returned to them alive.

Macrae arrived shortly after the festivities began and was absolutely breath taking. She wore a dark deep purple velvet dress. It was a princess style cut, a sweetheart neckline, and feminine gloves that matched. Her hair adorned with beautiful decorations keeping her hair back from her face. Her eyes were glowing, sparkling in the light. She was absolutely beautiful. Hal’s eyes lit up to see her as she was guided to the place that was set for her. Her vocation was still unspoken. It should have been unknown, but the walls in court could be very thin and gossip spread like wild fire in the wind. She was a dangerous person not to be trifled with and given a wide birth making many people nervous and uncomfortable around her.

Hal however did not have that problem and was excited to see her. He stood from his place and made his way over to her and sat down beside her. “Good evening Lady Macrae. You’re looking absolutely ravishing.” He complimented. He reached for her hand to place a kiss to it, but she moved it from his reach not allowing him to touch her. They were not alone. Hal half smiled forgetting himself and the delicate privilege she had given to him and no one else in private. “Forgive me.” He said, “But you do look lovely.”

“You should return to your place with your brothers and father, my lord. People will talk and new waves of rumors will sweep London.” Macrae advised.

“This feast is to honor you too, Lady Macrae. You brought me back after the battle. Because of you, I’m alive and well and no ransom or leverage nonsense came of my capture. For obvious reasons not everyone here knows of your involvement in my recovery. But we know. My father knows. As I understand it, he is to reward you most generously for my return.” He explained.

She gave a nod having already received quite a large sum. The King had moments when he could be quite generous. “I’m leaving London in the morning, I’ve spent too much time here and I’ve begun to draw attention.”

It was absolutely horrid news and not what the young prince wanted to hear. “Macrae, you’re a guest here. My father’s guest and he is your host. You simply can’t leave without your host’s permission.” He stated.

“As long as I am discrete about my comings and goings from the palace, he doesn’t hold me to such strict protocols.” She said seriously.

Hal was quiet knowing that arguing with her was pointless, “So then will you stay with me this night? So we may enjoy the time we have left together?” He questioned.

Macrae turned her eyes to his a moment, “If you wish it.” She answered quietly. A smile swept the Prince’s face.

 

Foolish Attractions

“You’ve been moping around the castle for more than a week.” John said sitting down next to his brother. “What is it that has you vexed so?” Hal gave him a look not wanting to get into a debate. John sighed, “I warned you brother.”

“You saw her John. You saw her when she attended the banquet. What man in their right mind could resist such a beauty?” Hal said in his defense.

“A man who knows what she does for starters.” He leaned closer to him, “You and I know father to be bold, and fearless. He fears no man. But this woman? She make him uncomfortable. I saw it with my own eyes.”

“She makes all men uncomfortable in certain aspects, it’s her gift.” He looked at John, “It’s her reputation that is feared, not her.” Hal turned towards his brother on the edge of his seat. “John, it’s hard to describe what I feel when I’m with her. There are no words to do it justice.”

“Lust.” John said throwing one out there for him.

Hal laughed, “I dare say, but it isn’t just that. She’s so unique, so different from anyone I’ve ever known.” He paused a moment, “And I don’t believe she has allowed anyone else to get as close to her as she has allowed me to be.”

“You’re playing with fire, Henry.” Hal knew John wouldn’t understand and shook his head, “She is a killer. If what you say is true, what happens when you break a killer’s heart?”

Hal looked annoyed and became defensive, “I don’t want to break her heart. I don’t want to hurt her in any capacity.”

“It doesn’t mean that it can’t happen. Women’s emotions are volatile at the best of times. This one could kill you in a thousand different ways.” Hal groaned slightly feeling his brother was now exaggerating just to deter him. “Stop this foolish pursuit Henry. It won’t end well. For either of you.”

Hal gave John a look before standing and leaving the room. Macrae had left almost two months ago and Hal was growing restless. It didn’t seem fair that he didn’t have a way to contact her somehow.

What if something dreadful were to befall her? How would he ever know what became of her? Even now he didn’t know if he would ever see her again. Perhaps John had a point. Perhaps he should let her go. But he couldn’t. He dreamed of her at night, he dreamed of her during the day, remembering the hours they spent in the dark together. He wished that when he opened his eyes she was still there lying beside him, but it was always just a dream. Who knew when she would pass his way again?

 

Political Matters

Life settled back into routine somewhat, and Hal returned to frequenting Mistress Quickly’s. There was always some uprising that needed to be put down. Someone had visions of grandeur and their eye on the throne. Then the lords would march their men to the battlefield and the conflict would truly begin. Sometimes there were instances when battle could be avoided. Negotiations and other such means were used before the bloodshed would start. Then there were times when services like Macrae’s were employed. It was the simplest, quickest, and cleanest way to resolve matters.

As it so happened, the King found himself needing to employ Macrae for a matter that required a clean cut resolution. It had to do with ambassadors from France and the situation was very delicate. So he sent for her.

Henry looked all about the castle before finally finding his brother, “John!” he called running to catch up with him. “John, is it true? Has she been summoned?”

John gave him a look, “Obviously we shouldn’t be talking about this where other people could hear us.” He said in a low voice.

Hal gave a nod and pulled John into a corner giving him a look wanting to know more details. John sighed still thinking his relationship with her was an extremely bad idea. “She usually comes within a fortnight. How did you know about this? No one is meant to know.”

“I didn’t.” Hal said with a grin, “But I gathered considering the spot of trouble we’re having with ambitious, self-serving ambassadors. I also know that things like this tend to be her specialty. How long ago was she sent for? Will she be here soon?”

“Hal, what is it about this woman that has you so bewitched? I’ve met her on several occasions and she is beautiful, but knowing what she is repels me. How can you want her company on purpose?” John was trying to understand but he simply couldn’t.

“I don’t know. Honestly, I have no idea what about her interests me so. But she is fascinating . . . and I couldn’t be more serious when I ask if you know when she’s going to arrive.” Hal said.

“It never takes that long, probably before the week is out.” John shook his head and walked away.

 

Late Night Visitors

Hal tossed and turned unable to find a comfortable spot to sleep in. Then he realized something was strange. He opened his eyes and sat up seeing a familiar young woman sitting at the foot of his bed watching him sleep. It was dark in the chamber; the fire had died down to embers since he had retired.

He looked around before looking back at her not entirely sure he wasn’t dreaming again. “How did you get in here?” He asked quite confused knowing that there were guards all about the castle. She smiled saying nothing. The Prince threw back the covers getting out of bed and moving to sit down next to her, “I am glad to see you.” Hal said with a smile.

“You haven’t forgotten me then?” Macrae asked.

The young prince grinned and reached out sliding his hand behind her neck and pulling her close into a deep kiss. Then he anxiously slid his hands into her hair looking into her eyes. “No mortal man could ever forget you.”

She smiled, “And what of Princes? They say that royalty is above all men.”

“With you, I am but a man.” He said stroking her hair between his fingers loving how soft it was, how sweet she smelled. “I suppose I should be concerned that you were here in my chamber watching me sleep, and somehow slipped unnoticed passed the guards.”

“Yes, you should be. I told you, I’m not the only dangerous person in this world. You should take better care.” She said seriously. The Prince rested his hand on her thigh and smiled, she was wearing pants like he had seen her wear when she was staying at Mistress Quickly’s.

“Ah.” He said a smile sweeping his face, “You got in through the window.” He stood and walked over to the fire place adding several large logs to build up the flame again and chase the cold away. Then he walked over checking the shutters finding the latch having been cut through the opening between them. “I suppose I’ll need to get this replaced.”

“Yes. With something better then wood.” Macrae reached up and unclasped her cloak putting it aside. “Truly, Prince Henry. It’s as though you are purposely tempting fate with your life.”

“Perhaps I can have you as my personal bodyguard? Would that satisfy your concern?” He questioned walking back to her with a smile.

“I work for your father, remember? At least until you ascend the throne.” She reminded him.

He took her hands in his. “I really am incredibly glad that you are back, Lady Macrae.”

“You realize of course that ‘Lady’ is not a real title. It’s simply what your father calls me and says I am to be called to make it seem as though I belong at court.” She said walking over and sitting down in one of the large chairs crossing her legs over the arm.

“Really?” Hal walked closer to her, “It seems as though you would have long since earned such a title if what my brother tells me is true. He said that you’ve worked for us for quite some time.”

Macrae leaned her head back against the chair looking at him in silence. She was deciding if she wanted to talk about it with him or not. “The first service I performed for the King, I was 12. My brother and I went together. I came back, he didn’t.” She said plainly. “He was the last of my family. I was the youngest with four brothers.”

“You were doing such work at so young an age?” He questioned.

“It’s all I have ever known, my lord. It was my family’s work. Now it is mine.” Hal gave a nod looking very solemn to hear this. But a smile swept her face, “It is simply what I was born to. Just as farmers are born to farmers, princes are born to kings, and killers tend to be born to killers. It’s the way of all life. What I do is dangerous, but I do it well. Otherwise I would not be sitting here before you.”

“But it must get lonely sometimes. Always on the move, your family gone, don’t you want to settle somewhere when you retire this life?” Hal asked seriously. Macrae grinned enjoying his optimism that she would have a retirement at all, that she would even have the option. He half smiled before looking towards the door, “Um. Are you hungry? I could have something brought.”

“Starving.” She said standing and walking over to stoke the fire. Hal smiled and went to the door to send for the servants to bring food.

 

Pre-dawn Hours

“You were really stranded in Italy for 6 months?” Hal said listening to Macrae’s story about a job she’d performed that went horribly wrong while they ate their breakfast in his chambers.

“Oh yes. It wasn’t the first time I’d run into the problem of someone going back on the deal they had made. In the end, I received my bounty and passage back to England and made it clear that I wouldn’t be doing business with him again.” She explained.

"Where are you from originally?” Hal had always wondered about it but never asked.

“Germania. One of the less traveled parts of course.” Macrae picked up another strawberry and popped it in her mouth. “But for obvious reasons I prefer England. It’s a bit more civilized.”

“Germania? Honestly?” Hal didn’t know a whole lot about Germania but there were a list of stories that he’d heard about it. “Is that why . . .” He motioned towards her hands that were tattooed and scarred. She had removed her gloves to eat being comfortable to do so in his presence now. “You were part of one of the tribes?”

“In a way. There are many traditions there that most likely seem odd and foreign to you. It is a strange country.” Macrae admitted.

“You don’t refer to it as your own country.” Hal pointed out. “Don’t you consider yourself Germanian?”

Macrae shook her head no, “I traveled with my father and my brothers since I was able to walk. I don’t really consider any country to be mine.” She took a drink of her wine, “I’ve seen the horrible side of people, my lord. Women and men both. They are lairs, deceivers, betrayers. I’ve seen a man profess love to his wife with one hand, and pay me a bag of silver to end her life in the other. All while having several mistresses on the side. I’ve seen men betray their loyalties to their own blood, for money, for land, for what they perceive as ‘love’. What I’ve discovered and learned in my 23 years on this Earth, is that no matter what bit of land you are born on, or come from, all men are the same.”

The Prince was silent for a moment, “Is that why you don’t let anyone close to you? Because you think they’ll betray your trust?”

“It is human nature, my lord. Some call it learning, some call it adapting, and some pretend that it’s simply the way things are. There is no honor when someone is presented with the right incentive.” Macrae explained. “Even your father deposed his predecessor. He believed it was for the good of the country, for the good of England’s people. But as a subject of England and her crown, he owed his allegiance to his sovereign just as any other. But he would not follow blindly, nor those who helped put him take the throne.” Hal listened feeling a slight twinge at the way she talked of his father, “But don’t mistake. Richard was just as guilty. He betrayed subjects. He betrayed friends. Otherwise he would not have been a candidate to be deposed in the first place.”

“You have a very singular view on the world Lady Macrae.” He moved a bit closer to her, “But . . . it’s also very limited. Not everyone is like that, the majority of the population isn’t like that. Those who hire you, and afford your services perhaps fit into your outlook, but there are so many who would never resort to such measures. Loyal, good, honest people are everywhere. You just have to know where to look.”

“Are you referring to peasants my lord?” She asked curiously, “Because the company you keep is hardly a good example of honor and loyalty.”

Hal half laughed, “Well, Falstaff and Poins are a special case.”

“They are pigs. They would use you and sell your secrets to the highest bidder if the price suited them.” Macrae said not liking either men even a little bit.

“I dare say, but perhaps that is why they hold none of my secrets.” He smiled, “But I do hold one or two of theirs.” He said with a wink. They continued eating their breakfast and Hal’s eyes continued to be drawn to her every few moments. She looked so lovely. After a while Macrae could feel his eyes on her.

“I should go before the rest of the castle rises from their beds.” She said. “There will be questions.”

Hal’s face fell, “Really?” He said in deep disappointment. “You don’t have to go. It’s nearly dawn . . . but you’ve not slept.”

“Nor have you.” She added.

“You could stay.” He offered, “We could . . . rest. Together. There is privacy here in my bedchamber, we won’t be disturbed.”

Macrae smiled, “Oh, my lord. Or should I say Daniel as he prefers to sleep in the lion’s den?”

Reaching over he took her hand in his and stroked the back of it with his thumb. “I’ve missed you. Greatly. It would please me very much if you stayed with me.” Macrae cocked her head looking him over before she gave a simple nod. A grin swept Hal’s face and he kissed the back of her hand before covering it with his other holding it tight.

 

To Be Continued . . . . . .

(PLEASE rate and review!!)


	3. Dangerous Games - Chapter Three

Unbridled Passion

Hal was breathing hard as he looked up at Macrae’s beautiful body as she rode him deep and hard, her back straight as she took his hard member in and out of her warmth. Her strong thighs moving her in strong steady movements that made his very body quiver in absolute pleasure. Reaching up he cupped her breasts in his hands massaging the plump firm orbs. Arching her back she slid her hands into her hair moving it back from her face and lifting it from her neck. She rolled her hips, her movements fluent and consistent Hal could hardly stand the pleasure she was giving him. His hands wrapped around her hips guiding her as she moved.

The Prince sat up beneath her and wrapped his hand around her neck pulling her into a deep passionate kiss wanting to taste her lips, to savor her sweetness. He wrapped his arm around her body and flipped them over onto her back taking over and thrusting himself into her deep with each movement. Her nails drew down his back as she moved her hips in rhythm with his. They devoured each other’s kiss with such furious enthusiasm they had to break now and again just to breathe. The prince could feel the way her body squeezed and swallowed him with each movement causing him to quiver, hardly able to control himself.

Macrae grinned when he rested his face to her shoulder, and she pressed her teeth against his neck biting ever so slightly. Hal gasped at the sensation. Tremors of pleasure ran down his spine as she dug her nails deeper into his back. He could contain himself no longer and cried out as he burst deep inside her most intimate depths. Hal’s entire body shook almost violently as he clung to her form.

She smiled and leaned her head back to the pillow, her hands moving to run through his hair. It took him a few moments to regain his senses before he could raise his head to look down into her eyes. Their bodies soaked with sweat, their breath labored deep in their chests. “Forgive me.” He said after a moment as the aftershocks of pleasure finally began to subside.

“I enjoyed myself thoroughly.” She reassured him hearing his apology. The prince considered himself a gentlemen in bed, and usually made certain to give pleasure first before receiving his own. Although they’d been at it since dawn and reached climax countless times together, this time seemed see purposely wanted to push him over the edge. She leaned closer to his ear and whispered, “Do you surrender, or shall we continue?” She grinned, “I could drain you until there’s nothing left, until you screamed for mercy, but would find none.”

Hal took a breath, “How do you do such things?” He breathed. “How can any woman be so intoxicating, so bewitching that a man would willingly throw himself on his sword just to spend one night in her arms?” There was a moment of silence before Macrae cupped his face in her hands looking into his eyes. Then she kissed him softly before gazing into his eyes again.

“I’m not bound by your moralities, my lord.” She whispered, “Just are you are not bound by mine.”

He furrowed his brow not understanding her meaning, but the seriousness in her eyes told him that it was what she truly believed. Hal slid his hand into her wet hair behind her neck and kissed her again unable to resist, then again, then once more. After several more kisses, he grinned against her lips realizing that even though he was exhausted, he wasn’t ready to top just yet. Macrae wrapped her leg around his waist and turned them over onto his back and sat up on his abdomen resting her hands on his chest. “You are so beautiful.” He said placing his hands on her hips. “The way your hair bounces when we . . .” Macrae pressed her finger to his lips to quiet him.

“Sleep your highness.” She said seriously.

With a grin, Hal kissed her finger looking into her eyes as he took her hand and kissed the palm before holding it to his chest. “Only if you promise to still be lying beside me when I wake.”

Macrae smiled and kissed him again, “Sleep.” She whispered against his lips. Hal’s eyes remained close loving her scent, the sensation of her touch, the taste of her kiss. It was beyond the very definition of bliss.

 

Jealousy

Unfortunately when Hal awoke, he found himself alone in his bedchamber as before. She did not promise him to stay so he could not accuse her of breaking her word. When he got out of bed he stretched finding himself sore from head to toe. Knowing the cause of such aches made him chuckle a bit as he scratched his head running his hand through his hair.

After bathing he ventured out from his rooms with a mind to visit Mistress Quickly’s. It was after dark and he wasn’t entirely sure of the hour but it was very late. He must have slept much longer then he’d thought. When he arrived he found Poins and Falstaff with all the others who frequented the tavern and was cheerfully greeted as usual.

“We expected to see you earlier, my lord. What’s kept you?” Poins asked.

“Hello lad!” Falstaff shouted, “I didn’t know if we’d be seeing you today considering the lateness of the hour!” He said in a cheery tone. Half smiled and gave a nod but walked passed them going directly to Mistress Quickly.

“Is she staying here?” He said softly so only she could hear his question.

“No my lord.” She replied, “I’ve not seen her in months.” Hal gave a nod a bit disappointed yet he already knew she wouldn’t be there. Every since he’d first actually met her she’d not returned to Mistress Quickly’s. Macrae had made it clear that she didn’t often repeat her patterns of behavior and advised him numerous times that she should learn from her example. He sighed and regained his smile going back to Poins and Falstaff.

About dawn, Hal made his way back to the castle. Much to his disappointment, Macrae hadn’t returned. He realized that she had been summoned for a purpose, yet at the same time he wished that she was there for the sole purpose of seeing him.

Sitting down in one of his chairs he poured himself a cup of wine remembering their recent escapades in the dark. Hal couldn’t help but smile remembering the pure and utter pleasure they shared. Soon however, his thoughts turned differently and his smile disappeared. She wasn’t there with him now because she was with someone else. An enemy. Another man was holding her beautiful body to his, kissing her luscious lips, feeling her heartbeat in her chest, touching her soft strawberry golden locks.

Putting down his cup he stood walking to his fireplace starring at the flames. The more he thought about it, the more it bothered him. Hal hadn’t expected this. Not to feel this way about her. It was strange to him never having felt such a deep sense of jealousy before.

 

Returning

3 days later, Macrae returned to the castle to seek audience with the King. She was escorted in by guards as usual. Hal heard of her return and waited in the hallway for her to conclude her business with the King.

Finally she emerged from the chamber once again escorted by guards. Hal sighed and moved to meet them. “Thank you.” He said dismissing her escorts. Macrae watched them leave before looking at Hal.

“Your father doesn’t allow me in the castle without an escort. You know this.” She stated.

“Well, I shall be your escort.” Hal said with a smile.

She arched a brow, “You aren’t the sort of escort he would be comfortable with. You are his son and you are unarmed.”

Hal realized this may have been overly bold of him. “Walk with me? Please?” He requested. Macrae studied him for a moment before going with him. They walked in silence down several corridors away from prying eyes and pointed ears. Not understanding why they were walking the length of the castle in silence, Macrae stopped and turned towards Hal to say something. However when she did he caught her face in his hands and devoured her lips as he backed her into a corner behind a pillar pushing her up against the stone wall.

Needless to say she was caught by surprise by this sudden onrush of passion. She returned it anxiously but then reached up pushing him off of her. “Have you lost your senses?” If they weren’t in the castle she might have indulged in such exhibitionist behavior, but right now no one knew of them for good reason.

Hal knew it already, he knew they couldn’t risk his father finding out about them. He looked into her eyes before stepping closer to her again, “Did he have you?” The question seemed to jump out wither he wanted it to or not, but he had to know.

“What?” She asked.

“That French bastard you were sent after. Did he touch you? Did he take you?” He demanded.

Macrae couldn’t believe he was asking her about her work. “It’s not your province to ask.” She started to leave but Hal caught her shoulders and shoved her hard against the wall. A bit harder then he meant to.

“Don’t,” Hal quickly let her go holding up his hands, “Please don’t walk away. Okay?” She looked into his eyes deciding to stay at least to hear what he had to say. Hal folded his hands together and tried to collect his thoughts. “Just tell me this one thing, answer me this one thing, I don’t need to know anything else about the affair.” He began. Macrae waited, “Did you seduce him?”

She was silent looking into his eyes, “Yes.” She said simply. Hal closed his eyes as he lowered his head, he knew what she did, he knew her work required certain actions but it still came as a harsh blow. “I imagine his last few hours would have been the most pleasurable of his life had he not succumbed to poisoning halfway through his meal.”

Hal looked up hearing her words, “You mean . . .”

“Had I shared his bed then it would not seem as though his heart simply gave out.” Macrae added. A smile swept Hals face beyond thankful at her answer. He started to lean in to kiss her again but she stopped him pressing her hand against his chest. Hal’s smile melted away as he could see in her eyes she was far from pleased with him.

 

Accommodations

Macrae thought it best she didn’t stay in the castle with Hal again after his display. She honestly didn’t know what to make of him or how he was acting towards her. He knew what she did, he knew what she was and up until this point it didn’t seem to bother him.

There was a boarding house near Mistress Quickly’s that she hadn’t stayed at in years and it seemed like her best option. The Mistress of the house owed her a favor and it was a good time to collect. When she arrived she was remembered and welcomed eagerly. Several years ago there were some undesirable types making trouble. Annoyed that her sleep had been interrupted, she sorted it out and the owner was beyond grateful.

“It’s been ages since we’ve seen you M’lady, it’s good to have you stay with us again. Things are much quieter when you are here.” She said as she showed Macrae to her room. “How long will you be staying?”

“Just a day or so, I’m on my way out of London.” Macrae was unwilling to share too much information with anyone and for good reason. She wanted to sleep and what she wanted was a bed a locked door and to be undisturbed. “I would appreciate my being here remain between us.”

“Of course.” The Mistress agreed unlocking the door to her room before giving her the key, “I remember you do like your privacy.” Macrae gave a nod before going inside and closing the door.

 

Alley Brawl

Hal made his way through the streets towards Mistress Quickly’s. He hadn’t slept very well and was frustrated with himself for making such a scene with Macrae. He wondered slowly down the street looking at the shops in the market lost in his own thoughts. Unfortunately today his usual route was blocked off by several carts of supplies that had just arrived and he had to double back and down a side alley to get around it.

It had been sometime since he had come this way and came to a dead end that he didn’t remember being there before. With a sigh he turned around to go back and find another passage when he heard what sounded like a fight coming from another street. He followed the sound wanting to know what was going on. Considering it was a back alley, he couldn’t imagine it was good.

When he turned the corner he stopped dead in his tracks seeing the scene before him. Macrae was at the center of a brawl being attacked by four men, all considerably larger then she was.

The young woman retrieved her push dagger from her sleeve dodging a swipe of a dagger and thrusting her own into his throat. One man managed to land a hard kidney punch to her body. She hit him hard in the jaw before catching his arm and spun her own body around twisting his arm up behind his back dropping him to his knees. She kicked him hard in the back sending him flying forward and smashing his head into the side of the building. Another grabbed her up from behind, his arms tight around hers trying to hold her in place. When the last man lunged towards her, she kicked him with both feet in the face sending him falling backwards into several crates and barrels. Then she dropped her weight to the ground flipping the one that held her over her head. Using his own knife that he held in his hand, she drove the dagger into his chest through his heart.

Hal watched dumbstruck never having seen someone move like her, or fight as she did before. The last live man she had thrown into the pile of empty boxes and kegs gave a yell and ran at her, his dagger in hand. Within a half a heartbeat, she tripped him wrapping a cord around his neck as he fell. She twisted it into a knot that tightened more than a hangman’s noose as she pressed her foot down into his back between his shoulders and jerking the cord up with both hands. The loud sharp snap indicating that his neck was successfully broken.

She stayed still a moment as though letting her mind catch up with her brutal and deadly actions. Then she reached down slipping the knot from the cord and returning it to her person. Next she turned and retrieved her small dagger from the others throat wiping the blood from the blade off on his clothes. She was hardly even short of breath regardless of the vigorous fight she was just involved in.

Putting the dagger back in her sleeve she turned walking towards Hal. She’d known he was there already. As she drew nearer he saw blood at her hairline. She’d been bashed in the head perhaps more than once. It was possible that this was the reason the fight had started in the first place. Hal was still in shock himself having no words for what he had just witnessed.

“I should have come to your aid.” He said realizing he had just watched her attacked and did nothing.

She didn’t break stride as she walked passed him, “You weren’t needed.” Was all she said exiting the alley. Hal looked back at the grisly scene once more before hurrying after her.

 

Cause and Affect

Hal followed her all the way back to her room at the boarding house where the door was closed and promptly locked. The Prince watched her in silence, neither having said anything since they had left the alleyway.

Macrae walked over to the small mirror on the wall and looked at the wound on her head. She sighed knowing it was going to take a stitch or two. She turned and walked over to her bags and took out a small leather pouch carrying it back to the mirror pouring some water in the basin. The Prince walked over to her, “Here let me help you with that.”

“I’ve mended worse.” She said turning away from him not wanting to accept help.

“Nonsense, now come on.” He said pulling the chair closer before the mirror and sitting her down. He took a cloth and soaked it in the cold water before gently laying it to the wound. Macrae closed her eyes as the wound was incredibly tender and stung to the touch. “Sorry.” He apologized gently wiping the blood from around the wound. She opened the small pouch and took out a needle and a piece of thread. Setting the cloth back in the bowl he took the threaded needle and carefully stitched the wound closed. It was uncomfortably quiet. Macrae sat absolutely still and didn’t make a sound. Hal decided they needed to talk and couldn’t just pretend he hadn’t witnessed what had taken place. “Macrae, what happened today? Why were you fighting those men?”

“I’ve told you, I’m not the only dangerous person in this world. I’ve made enemies.” Was the simplest answer she could give.

“So someone sent four men after one woman?” Hal thought that extremely unfair and dishonorable.

“Eight men abducted you off the battlefield and I tracked them down and retrieved you. Did you not think I couldn’t take on four?” She said.

Hal gave a sigh, “I don’t know what to think.” He was being honest as he was at a genuine loss. He gave her back the needle and rung out the cloth in the bowl before gently holding it to her head again. She looked at him in the mirror and sighed pushing his hand away inspecting his work in the mirror. It wasn’t bad for someone she imagined had never done it before. She stood and walked over taking off her cloak and tossing it on her bed. “Four men lie dead in the street by your hand. Do you feel nothing about that?”

“I never said that I didn’t.” She snapped, “But I didn’t start the fight. I merely ended it. There is nothing to tie me to those men and only one person witnessed it.” She turned towards him and held out her hands, “Do you wish to arrest me and deliver me to the magistrate?”

He walked close to her, “Be serious Macrae, this is no joking matter.”

“Why are you acting this way?” She demanded putting her hands down. “I defended myself and yet you seem to imagine I chose 4 innocent men at random from the crowd.” He couldn’t fault her for defending herself, but it was the way she did it.

“Your hand to hand combat, the way you moved, how fast and swiftly you defeated them. . . I don’t . . . I’ve never seen anything like it.” Hal admitted.

“Why would you have?” She questioned, “You and your nobles, your lords, your soldiers fight with heavy broad swords that you use two hands to wield. You weigh yourselves down with heavy chain mail and padding beneath it.”

“Of course. For protection. To keep from being mortally wounded or killed in battle.” Hal said.

“Its mere weight slows you down, hinders your every move. It’s clumsy, and sluggish. You can fight better without it, move faster, and be lighter on your feet.” She explained.

“But you are more vulnerable to attack. Without the proper armor . . .” he began.

“Think about it, my lord. If your enemy is wearing chainmail, armor, using a large heavy weapon, . . . how much quicker would you be without any of that?”

He sighed, “There is such a thing as a code of battle, and honor.”

“There is also such a thing as common sense and self preservation.” She snapped.

Hal could see she was upset and on the defensive and sometimes when she spoke to him like this, it made him angry. He was a Prince and yet sometimes she was quite comfortable treating him like a child. “What you did out there, in that alley. Is that how you subdued those men in the woods? The ones who took me?”

“They were a bit easier.” She leaned her head back keeping her eyes fixed on him, “They, didn’t know that I was coming.”

“You waited until they were asleep, or their backs were turned?” She just stared at him in silence, defiantly refusing to answer such questions about her work. “How can any human being with a soul be so comfortable with such things!” He said in frustration.

Macrae stepped closer to him, “I don’t fight on your battlefield. I fight on my own. I am not a man, this is what I do.” She looked him over having always felt in the back of her mind that this would come about. “My apologizes if I disgust you and you find me revolting to your sensibilities.”

He looked at her sharply, “I never said that.”

“You don’t approve of me, my methods.” She added.

“I didn’t say that either.” He snapped back. There was a long silent pause as the Prince took a moment to collect his thoughts realizing that fighting with her was no way to get what he wanted. Although he wasn’t sure at this point what it was he wanted. “Macrae,” he began wanting to choose his words carefully, “You are unique. I’ve always thought you were, it’s one of the many things that drew me to you. I’ve always known you were dangerous, I was told so many times. I just didn’t realize how much, or in what ways.” He said as clearly and honestly as possible, “Seeing you in action . . . merely shocked me. I’ve never seen anything like that before. . . . you defied gravity.”

Macrae looked away from him, “You were never meant to see it.” She said softly. “”There is nothing beautiful or elegant about what I do. It’s better to be done in secret, in the shadow and in the dark.” She looked towards him again, “But what I do, needs to be done. Quickly, cleanly, and quietly.”

Hal studied her trying to digest everything, to take it all in. “Tell me,” He said finally, “All that you do. Everything you can do.” Reaching out he took her hands in his. She started to pull away at first but he held fast and pulled her back to him. “I wanted to know you and foolishly thought that I did. Now I realize I know nothing.” Hal looked into her eyes with such sincerity and openness, “Change that. Please.” He asked, “Let me know you. All of you.” Macrae just stared into his eyes in silence always having made it a point she didn’t discuss her work.

 

Eyes Opened

Macrae lay sleeping on the bed; Hal had pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm. It was his turn to watch over her while she rested. He leaned against the headboard gently stroking her shoulder so she would know he was there and that she was safe.

They had talked for a long time, she told him of her childhood and of her training although no specific details about any one job. The Prince realized that the only reason she’d spoken to him so freely of it was a combination of the ale they had been drinking and the injury she had taken to her head. There was a point when he saw a glazed look in her eyes that he knew she needed to rest and insisted she lay down and sleep.

Hal carefully reached up and smoothed her hair off of her neck. There were scars there that he hadn’t noticed before. They were small and faded indicating that they were injuries she’d sustained long ago when she was very young. He was looking at her much closer now than he ever had before. His feelings for her had changed only in one regard, as he watched her now he felt deeply protective of her. Hal felt as though he wanted to wrap his arms around her and shield her from everyone and everything. He thought it strange as she was probably the one woman in all the world who wasn’t helpless or weak. But he had seen her vulnerability, he’d seen her heart exposed, and each time she pushed him away or withdrew, he could see it again clearly.

As people were often guilty of taking him at face value and not looking any further, they did the same with her. But where the prince had a tendency to attract people, she repelled them. Hal knew she’d be leaving London as soon as she woke. Four dead bodies in an alleyway, the sheriff would be looking for suspects and it would be better if she simply wasn’t in the city for a while to avoid attracting unwanted attention towards her. However he didn’t want to her to leave yet, he wanted her to return to the palace with him. He wanted a physician to look at her wound to make certain she would be alright. Head wounds were notoriously tricky and he didn’t want to take any chances.

The Prince placed a tender kiss to her cheek before settling down behind her, wrapping his arm around her body laying his head on the pillow to rest with her for a while.

 

Bathing

Against Macrae’s better judgment, she agreed to stay with Hal another day before leaving London. He quietly secreted her into the castle and straight to his rooms. However Macrae refused his offer of a physician tending her wound wanting nothing to do with them. She insisted she could care for herself and wouldn’t speak more about it.

What Hal did do was have the servants prepare a bath for him and then dismissed them with orders he was not to be disturbed. Then Macrae took his place while he kept watch so that no one would enter.

When she undressed, Hal’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to her. When they had been together in his room alone, only the light of the fireplace gave him view of her form. Now, the sunlight filled the chamber and he could clearly see her form, everything from head to toe and thought her even more beautiful. It looked like she had taken more of a beating then he’d realized when he saw bruises on her arms, legs and down her side and stomach. He could only imagine how painful the deep black marks were.

Macrae washed her body thoroughly once, then over again. The warm water and bath salts felt good on her aches and pains, but she was especially thorough with her hair that was caked with dirt and dried blood. When she got out of the bath, Hal was there instantly wrapping a bath sheet around her. “Better?” Macrae looked at him a moment before she finished wrapping the sheet around herself. He half smiled knowing how uncomfortable she was when she felt vulnerable. “We’ll have supper and then you can rest.”

“You are tempting fate the longer I stay here, my lord.” Macrae warned seriously.

“Let me worry about that.” He said kissing her cheek, “You cared for me when I was injured. Allow me the privilege of returning the kindness.” He could see in her eyes about to argue but kissed her tenderly then looked into her eyes, “Please?”

Macrae closed her eyes dropping her head not knowing how she could deny him. After a moment she gave a nod. Hal smiled and kissed her again drawing her into a gentle embrace.

 

Quiet Whispers

Macrae slept immediately after supper as Hal thought she would. He sat in a chair next to his bed watching over her as she had done when she’d brought him back from his abductors and cared for him. It was late, and her eyes opened seeing him nearby.

“It seems a prince would have better ways to spend his time then watching someone sleep.” Hal looked up at her and smiled.

“You look much better. How are you feeling?” He asked leaning closer to her.

“I am very capable of caring for myself. You didn’t have to look after me.” She said softly.

“I know. But I consider it a great privilege.” He stood and walked over sitting down next to her on the bed. “Thank you.” He reached up and smoothed her hair back from her face.

Macrae looked up at him where she lay and sighed, “I don’t understand you.” She said a bit frustrated herself at this point. “You are a Prince. Why do you insist on doing these things? On keeping my company?”

“I’ve always been under the impression you were above such things as class distinction.” He said curiously.

“I am.” She answered, “But you’re not. You can’t be. You’re royalty.” Pushing the cover back she sat up and crossed her legs beneath her, “Is it because of the sex, the nights we spend lost passion?”

Hal half laughed seeing how genuinely confused she was at the whole situation. “I dare say, but that’s only part of it.” He admitted. He took a breath and turned towards her, “I honestly, don’t know what it is Macrae. But the cold hard fact of it is, I care for you. Deeply.” Reaching out he took her hands in his stroking them with his thumbs. “I genuinely can’t stand the thought of anything happening to you.”

She just stared into his eyes for several moments before looking down to his hands that held hers, “ . . . your highness . . .” she began but stopped not knowing how to continue.

“I really wish you would call me Hal, or Henry.” He whispered touching her chin so she would look at him again. “You have my permission do to so.” He cupped her face in his hand admiring how lovely she was. Macrae took a breath and closed her eyes resting her hand over his. Hal smiled seeing she wanted to give in, she did feel something for him too. He knew it. He leaned closer as if to kiss her but stopped, “How are you feeling?” He said repeating his question he had asked from before knowing now how badly she had been beaten.

“Well enough.” Was all she could say before they were locked in a hungry kiss devouring each other’s lips.

 

There Are No Secrets

Hal and Macrae were woken by a servant who seemed nervous and incredibly anxious. “The King commands that you come to him at once.” His eyes turned towards Macrae, “Both of you.” Then he bowed and hurried off. The two lovers looked at each other before immediately getting up to dress.

A short while later they arrived in the Kings chambers, and it was clear that he wanted this conversation kept private. Once the doors were closed, the King stood before them, an incredibly cross look on his face. Macrae warned Hal that her staying in the castle could not remain a secret for long.

“Father, I can explain . . .” Hal said quickly.

“Silence.” The King snapped at this son not wanting to hear any excuses about this grievous indiscretion. His attention turned towards Macrae, “Your chore that was given you was finished days ago and you received your payment for your services. You were supposed to have long since left London until I send for you again.” Macrae’s eyes turned downcast knowing she should have gone. “That is how this works; it is how it has always worked. You perform you task, you receive payment, and you disappear. You do not return until I send for you!” He shouted.

“It isn’t her fault; I insisted that she stay with me.” Hal said quickly in her defense. The King shot Hal a displeased look that he’d dare interrupt him. Macrae stayed silent having been willing to take her punishment. “I insisted that she stay with me.” He added.

The King looked back at Macrae knowing that she was the crown’s obedient servant in all things. If the Prince had commanded her, she would obey. “How long has this affair between the two of you been going on?” He demanded.

Macrae still remained deathly silent not having been given direct permission to speak, but Hal was quick to answer. “Since last spring.”

“I recall commanding then that she not be interfered with by anyone. I said this directly to you and your brothers so that there would be no mistake. Will you stop at nothing to defy me boy?” The King demanded incredibly angry about this entire matter. “I have good reasons for why I make such rules!” He pointed at Macrae, “Do you have any idea what this woman is? What she does? What she is capable of!” He stepped closer to Hal, “She murders men for money. She lies, she deceives, and she tricks them to get what she wants which is always death.” He scoffed looking him over, “And you, the heir to the throne of the kingdom, have taken her into your bed.”

Hal hated the way his father was speaking of Macrae as though she wasn’t even there. “You trust her with some of the most important matters that need attending to. The very safety of England. You have faith in her that she will carry out her duties; you put your trust in her. Why shouldn’t I?”

“She is a tool, a sharpened blade that is used to deal with delicate and dire matters.” He looked at Macrae, “She is a deadly and extremely dangerous weapon.”

“She’s more than that father. She is precious to me.” Hal said honestly.

“Your highness!” Macrae snapped in a low voice at Hal wishing he would stop speaking. He was only making matters worse. What was even more distressing was that he was laying out in the open extremely private matters that she had trusted would remain between them.

The King marveled at his son’s foolishness. “The more she is seen here in the castle, the more familiar she will be to the court. She will not be able to perform the tasks I have for her if it is known who and what she is. The less she is seen, the better.” He looked at Macrae, “You know this already woman. It’s true you have never failed me and there is no better, man or woman, in your profession. But these are the foolish actions of a novice and I will not tolerate it.” He looked at both of them, “Youth.” He scoffed, “Both of you are young and have let your passions steal your senses. Make you weak. My disappointment in the pair of you is unfathomable.”

Macrae’s eyes remained lowered in her disgrace, but Hal was not so humble and felt this scolding was extremely unjust. The King had to reason to shame her like this. To shame them for being lovers. They were of an age to decide such matters for themselves. But most of all, he didn’t want to lose her. He couldn’t bear the thought of it.

“My generous and noble Lord,” The Prince began, “I have pursued this woman relentlessly from the first moment I met her.” He placed his hand on his chest, “I seduced her, it is me and me alone who is responsible for this. She is not at fault, I am. I demanded that she stay.”

“Then I am doubly disappointed in you, if that is humanly possible.” He looked at Macrae once more, “I want you gone. Today. Leave this place now.” He commanded. Macrae bowed obediently and immediately turned leaving the Kings chambers. Hal watched as she left still not wanting her to go. “Leave her be Henry.” The King said in a stern tone.

“Father please.” Hal said moving closer to him becoming desperate now, “I can’t . . . I can’t let her go. Not now. We’ve shared so much, more then you can imagine . . . she needs me. Don’t tear us apart, please. I beg of you.”

“Needs you?” The King couldn’t help but laugh at his son’s ignorant and ludicrous statement. “If you know her as well as you claim too, you wouldn’t imagine such foolishness.”

“That isn’t what I mean, my lord. She’s alone with no one to be close to, no one to confide in. Is it so wrong that I wish to be that man? To give her the intimacy she so desperately needs on occasion when she is in London? She is a woman and she needs companionship, like we all do.” There were tears forming in Hal’s eyes but he refused to let them fall.

“Companionship?” He repeated finding it somewhat amusing. “And her body that does shame the Goddesses of the Greeks has nothing to do with your interest in her? A master in assassination and in the art of seduction. Her trade is to seduce men so they bend to her will.” He gave his son a look of disgust shaking his head, “A son of mine to be taken in by such trickery.”

Hal knew how little his father thought of him, he knew that he would disown him and happily choose a more suitable son if he could. They disagreed constantly about most things, and Hal did have a tendency to rebel. “If we are discrete, if our meetings are kept secret, if we keep hidden from the world so that no one sees us, if no one knows . . . I wish with all my heart that we be allowed to continue.” He shook his head, “Father, please, don’t take her away from me.”

The King wasn’t as cold hearted as most believed. The truth was that Hal was his son, his first born, and he loved him. He wished he would take up his responsibilities, and act as the heir to the throne should. Seeing his son beg and plea so passionately from his heart, it was impossible not to grant him such a small and simple request. It was still incredibly dangerous and the King couldn’t understand how his son could be so blinded to it. It all seemed incredibly foolish, but his son’s pleas did not fall on deaf ears.

He looked at Hal for several moments before giving a sigh, “She is not permitted in this castle unless I send for her.” Was the Kings first condition. Hal could hardly believe his ears, it sounded like the King was giving him what he’d asked for. The prince listened intently. “You are not to be seen together anywhere at any time. Not inside the castle nor outside. Not even to bid her good day are you to speak with her.”

Hal nodded anxious to agree to any terms his father set. “Of course, yes.”

The King looked at his son a moment more thinking this was perhaps the worst mistake of his young life, which was up against some extreme competition. “What goes on in your chambers is your own business.” It was his final word on the matter.

A smile swept the young Princes face, “Thank you father, thank you my gracious and generous King.” He made his obedience before turning and running from his father’s chambers to tell Macrae before she disappeared.

Watching him leave, the King sighed and shook his head.

 

To be continued . . . .

(PLEASE rate and review!)


	4. Dangerous Games - Chapter Four

Questionable Work Ethics

The British crown was not the only one that employed Macrae’s services. She had worked for someone in most counties at one point or another. However, recently the jobs she accepted were strictly assignments that didn’t interfere with England in any way. She’d never shown such favoritism before. Macrae had been pretending it wasn’t happening until she was offered a job that she turned down immediately without question.

She was offered a contract to kill Prince John, Hal’s younger brother who was second in line to the throne and had long since taken Hal’s place on the council. She wasn’t given any more details when she was so quick to decline, but it was clear to Macrae that this was only a single step in a much larger plan. If someone wanted one of the Princes dead, it wouldn’t bode well for the others.

Now it seemed Macrae had no choice but to be in business for herself, she had to find out what was going on, what the plan was and who was behind it. She knew that if she turned them down, they would simply find another to take the contact.

Spain was not Macrae’s favorite place to be, but she had worked here many times in the past and other countries all over the world. When summoned she went to whoever sent for her immediately. She was always paid extremely well having a reputation of never failing her agreements. The sum for taking out a member of the British royal family would have been enough to buy a country of her own. Whereas she would have taken such an assignment before, things were different now. Hal meant something to her, and she knew he would be devastated if anything happened to his brothers, or his father. Macrae didn’t want that and most of all she didn’t want anything to happen to Hal.

There was conspiracy here, a plot that was already underway. The King and his family were in grave peril. If Macrae chose not to intervene and simply walk away then it could spell the end of Henry IV’s reign and perhaps England all together.

 

Secret Meetings

“You will take this to Prince Henry and place it in his hands alone. It is for his knowledge only. Do you understand?” Macrae said making certain that her instructions were made crystal clear. The young servant nodded and Macrae placed 2 pieces of gold in his hand. “Make haste.” He hurried away to Mistress Quickly’s where Prince Hal would no doubt be this time of the evening. Macrae go back onto her black horse and rode out of the city to wait.

When the young man arrived he found Prince Hal playing a drinking game with several others. Immediately he went to the Prince and gave him the sealed letter then bowed and left without a word before the Prince could inquire of him about what it was or where it came from.

Hal wasn’t certain what this was about, but broke the seal on the letter and opened it. His smiled faded as he read the instructions which were very simple but urgent. It wasn’t signed but he recognized Macrae’s hand.

“Summons from the castle, my lord?” Poins asked when Hal’s face changed.

“Never mind.” Hal said sternly putting the letter away before excusing himself and leaving the tavern. Returning to the castle, he retrieved his horse and rode out of London to the meeting place as the letter had instructed him to do.

When he passed the city limits, he stopped his horse more than once, thinking he heard the sound of hoof beats that were not his own. Something was off, he could feel it. He rode faster until finally coming to the familiar clearing. He dismounted and walked about looking for her. His hand was wrapped around the hilt of his dagger.

Hal thought the entire scenario odd as Macrae never called for him; she always seemed to just materialize out of the air, never knowing how she always managed to get passed the palace guard undetected. “Macrae?” He said thinking it strange that she wasn’t here when it was obvious in her note that it was urgent. He stopped suddenly realizing that someone was indeed there, he turned seeing Macrae. He sighed in relief as a smile swept his face, “I was beginning to wonder.” Suddenly she took out a dagger and flung it at him and it flew by his face. It startled him and he fell back slightly when he heard someone give a pain filled holler from behind him. He turned seeing a man with his sword drawn. Macrae’s dagger stuck deep within his throat, and within moments he fell to the ground dead.

Macrae walked passed Hal and leaned down jerking out the knife from the dead man’s flesh, “I thought I told you to stop going out of the castle without an escort.” She said standing looking at him, “Much less leaving the city.”

“What is going on? Who is that?” He demanded.

“Just one of several, I’m certain.” She said, “Your brother, Prince John. Has he been keeping company with a woman?”

“What are you talking about!?” Hal looked at the dead man, “Did you call me out here to use me as bait?”

“You use yourself as bait every day.” She snapped, “Now think.” She demanded, “Has John been showing interest in any particular woman?”

Hal sighed, “I can’t think of any. Why?”

Macrae was thankful for this news, she hadn’t been replaced as of yet, “You and your entire family are in grave danger.”

The Prince knew that if Macrae was concerned the situation was dire, “Tell me everything.”

 

Complicated

“Spain is behind this,” He shook his head having believed that France was England’s worst threat at the moment. “We must go to my father with this at once.”

“You can’t, we do not know how many agents have already been placed in the court. If it’s known that this plot has been uncovered by anyone, it could trigger an instant retaliation and at least some of your family will die before it can be stopped. This is a plan that that has been devised and set in motion over some time and several prominent families of Spain are behind it.” Macrae explained.

“I don’t understand; what was to be your part in this?” He questioned.

“I was meant to take Prince John. I do not know why you were not made a priority other than your behavior these past few years perhaps making it seem as though you were not a threat to them politically. For now.” Macrae said.

“Well thank God for small miracles.” He sighed sitting down next to her, “What is to be done?”

“It must begin with the guards. It must be known who is loyal to the crown and who is not. They watch over all and are physically closest to you at all times. Next, we will need to know who in the court is part of this deception. It must be done quickly, and it must be done in absolute secret. It is the only way to insure your safety.” She explained.

Prince shook his head, “How do we go about it, if we do not know who we can trust?”

“I will do it.” She said, “It will take me a minimum of five days to find out who are the liars. In the meantime, you must keep a watchful eye. You mustn’t be foolish leaving the castle by yourself without escort and unarmed. They will be watching.” She looked at the dead man, “That much is quite clear. Your leaving the city in the dark presented an opportunity that was not going to be let go to waste.”

“So you were using me as bait.” Hal said rather annoyed.

“I considered the danger, but the risk was acceptable. They count John as more of a problem then you.” Macrae shook her head, “This is all beyond contemptible.”

“This would cause all out war if my family were to be suddenly eliminated. There would be retaliation by England and its allies, a mad grab for power with no heir to be crowned and take the throne.” Hal said. Then he looked at her, “Why would you turn them down? I imagine you would have been paid handsomely for your services.”

Macrae was caught off guard by his question, thinking it a rather moot point as she did not take the bounty and turned from the offer. “John knows me.” She said, “You confided in him about me long before the King was made aware of our affair. There would be no point in trying to seduce him as there is no practical way to do it.” It was an excuse and Hal wasn’t fooled. A small smile swept his face as he looked to her.

“You don’t have to lie to me.” Hal said. “Honestly.”

She gave him a displeased look, “This is hardly the time to be thinking of such foolishness. One of your father’s conditions was that I not be in London unless he himself sends for me. Do you understand that he could have me executed for this indiscretion?”

“He said you were not permitted in the castle without his having sent for you.” Hal corrected.

“Semantics are not going to save my neck if I cross your father!” She said raising her voice as she stood. “My merely being here and revealing this to you goes against what I was taught and what I believe in, the very code I live by. Do you not understand that?” She said quite upset.

He stood and walked over to her, “Your loyalties to England are admirable . . .”

“It has nothing to do with England, it’s you!” She snapped. “It is all you. The only reason I am here now, the only reason I turned down a fortune and a chance to further my reputation, is you.”

Hal didn’t understand why she was so upset, “This angers you?”

“Of course it does!” She stepped to him, “You . . . you are going to be the cause of my death. Because of you I have become personally involved, emotionally tied to something and that compromises me. It affects my judgment and is dictating my actions instead of my good sense.” Macrae looked away, “Your father was right. We’ve let ourselves succumb to youthful passion and become weak.”

The Prince reached out and took her hand pulling her closer then reached up touching her chin turning her face up so she would look at him. “You’re telling yourself it’s foolish but you don’t truly believe that.” He stated. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be here willing to put yourself at risk for my sake.” Macrae was silent as she looked into his eyes finding that standing here with him she could feel her desire to keep him safe was even stronger then before. Hal kissed her tenderly after a few moments and she instantly returned his affection. She had been gone for several months since they incurred the King’s wrath and they had been missing one another painfully.

The tender kiss grew into a passionate one and they wrapped their arms around each other pulling closer together. A few moments passed and the affection became a little more desperate. Prince Hal reached beneath her cloak wrapping his arms around her waist before letting his hands slide down and rest on her hips. Another moment passed before his hands began to move again. But Macrae had a moment of sanity and pulled back shaking her head. “We’ve just been speaking of foolishness!” She exclaimed, “Maybe that is the attraction we share.” She said pushing him back. She motioned towards the dead body on the ground, “Should we have sex on the corpse?”

Needless to say he was caught off guard and shocked by her words, “That’s a little depraved, don’t you think?” The Prince said finding the suggestion a bit vulgar.

“Exactly.” She said making her point. “You need to return to London, quickly. Go about your business but go about it cautiously. Know that they are watching you, all of you.” Hal gave a nod understanding her instructions as she walked him back to his horse. “I will contact you in a few days when I have a list of who is part of this betrayal.”

Hal knew quite well that when she was working she was all business. Yet it seemed like the perfect opportunity considering they were alone and away from the castle to be together physically. He was disappointed but understood why she was so strict about such matters. The Prince started to mount, but stopped and turned back catching Macrae’s face in his hands and kissing her deeply. Macrae closed her eyes and returned the kiss, unable to resist. It wasn’t long before her own body began to stir and she quickly pushed him back towards his horse. Hal smiled taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, “Maybe when all this is taken care of, we can spend some proper time together?” He suggested.

“I suppose so. If you survive.” She said bluntly. He smiled kissing her hand and then her lips one more time before mounting his horse and riding swiftly back into London.

 

Games in the Shadows

Macrae went to work immediately. She stole her way into the castle’s servants chambers then making her way through the castle dressed as a chamber maid. The caps and veils they wore made it easy for her to conceal her face and she was allowed to move about freely. The Kings guards would be her first and main concern before she moved to the castle guard and so on. It wouldn’t take her long. Whereas gossip in the castle was annoying or inconvenient, the rumors and whispers guided Macrae in the correct direction and made her job much easier. If you knew how to listen to gossip, if your ear was trained to sift through the chatter and pick out the fact from the fiction it was the best way to gather intelligence quickly.

Hal knew she was in the castle, she told him outright that she was going to be and he couldn’t help but keep an eye out for her. He was feeling slightly paranoid but he had been told that his life and the lives of his brothers and perhaps even father were in danger.

The Prince’s main concern right now was John. Someone was going to try and get close to him and it was possible if he was enchanted he could fall prey to the wrong person. Hal found his brother and quickly took him to his bedchambers where they would have the most privacy and be able to talk.

John sat listening to everything his brother said, he was speechless with disbelief that they would be so incredibly ignorant to such a conspiracy. “We would have heard about this by now, Macrae is not the only spy we employ.”

“And she wasn’t working for us when they attempted to purchase her services to take you.” Hal replied.

“Has it occurred to you that knowing her as I do, knowing her through you, she couldn’t take the offer presented because I know her to well?” John pointed out. “This could be a ploy to come at us in a different way.”

“I trust her, John. You have to put your faith in me that I know what I am doing when I say trust her.” Hal said. “She puts herself at risk to bring this information to us and further to put herself between us and the danger and try to put an end to it with no causalities among our family.”

John still looked a bit wary of the whole satiation but gave a nod. “We should take this to father. He must know that there is such a threat.”

“We can’t. She swore me to not tell another soul until she’s found out who is loyal and who is not.” Hal added. “We need only keep this secret a few days and then all will be revealed. I tell you now because it seems they have set their eyes on you first.”

“If this is as large a scale an attack as she seems to think it is, than we need a chance to mobilize our forces and be ready for them when they come.” John countered.

“They are already here, John.” The Prince warned, “We cannot let anyone know because it could set off a chain reaction. Bring them out of the shadows in full force and who knows who we can trust to defend ourselves.”

“She is one woman, brother. How can she be expected to do this on her own while staying hidden herself?” John demanded.

“Because she knows what she is doing, and she does her work well. We must go on about as usual but exercise caution in all things.” Hal repeated what Macrae had told him. “She will contact us when it’s time for us to move.”

“I hope you know what you are doing here, Henry.” John warned. “Because if this goes wrong, or if she is caught in the castle without father’s permission . . . it will be her end.”

“I know.” Henry said solemnly knowing that there was a vast number of very real dangers lurking in every corner.

 

Best Laid Plans

As promised, Hal was awoken in his bed chambers by the young woman whose shape he had come to know very well. “Macrae.” He said quickly reaching over and lighting a candle before getting out of bed and walking to her. “I was starting to become concerned. It’s been a week.”

“There are hundreds of guards in the castle. It takes some time, my lord.” She handed him a piece of parchment. He opened it seeing the list of names that she had written. He sighed seeing a few names that he had known well and would have never suspected of treachery.

“You are certain of these?” He questioned looking at her. “There can be no mistake?”

“If there is a mistake, they still have a lot to answer for, my lord.” She said, “Nearly all of them are carrying a matching charm or mark on their person that resembles the seal of one of the families that have devised his plan to destroy the line of succession before taking your fathers throne. So they can identify themselves to each other. Who know the plan and they can trust.” She held up one of the charms she had liberated from its owner.

Hal sighed and shook his head, how could all this be happening right under their own watch? “What’s to be done?”

“There are only two that have been Spain’s contacts here in London in the court to move their scheme forward. I would suggest that you take this to your father now, but you will have to see that it is done swiftly and they are all dealt with at the same moment. What I have seen is extremely fanatical devotion to those who employ them. If they are to die for their transgressions, they will want to take you and your brothers with them.”

“Macrae,” Hal said after a moment looking into her eyes, “Father’s health has begun to decline. Is the reason for it anything to do with this treason?”

She cocked her head, “Your father is very old, my lord.”

Hal was silent a moment, “The crown and it’s burden have aged him, yes.” He agreed “But if I and my brothers were to be killed, would they not want to hasten his death or weaken him to make their take over easier?” He questioned.

She took a breath shaking her head; she knew Hal cared for his father very much even though they were always at odds since Hal was young. “When did his health start to decline?”

“The battle with Percy, when I was abducted from the battlefield. His strength started to fail him then.” He recalled. She looked into his eyes before giving a nod that she would investigate further on this for him.

“I will need another day before I can tell you for certain if it is simply his advanced age or if he is being interfered with. In the meantime, take what precautions you need. It is up to you and John to put down this treachery. Protect your own, Prince Henry.” She warned.

Reaching back she started to put her hood up to leave his chambers, but Hal caught her hands pulling her to him. He knew she was about to disappear again, but he didn’t want her to go yet. “Thank you.” He said sincerely looking into her eyes. “For all of this, for protecting us even though you were not employed to do so.”

“Just one in a very long list of mistakes I’ve made since the day I met you, my lord.” He arched a brow realizing that she was never going to call him by his given name no matter how many times he tried to get her to.

“It’s not something to be ashamed of, Macrae. Honestly it truly is not. We care for each other and there is no sin in that.” She sighed realizing that he was never going to understand her reasons for why she did the things the way she did them. Their upbringings were far too different. “Have you missed me at all since you’ve been gone?”

She was silent as she gazed into his eyes and gave a slight nod, “yes.” She admitted in a soft voice.

A smile swept the Prince’s face, seeing in her eyes that it was true. Without another word they ferociously devoured one another’s lips, picking up where they had left off in the forest. They continued to kiss as the Prince anxiously walked her backwards and pressed her against the wall. His fingers quickly unclasped her cloak and it slid back off her shoulders to the floor. Macrae’s hands anxiously unbuttoned his jacket which soon slid down his arms joining her cloak.

Instantly their arms returned to each other’s bodies and the Prince reached down clasping her backside, then lifting her from the floor his hands slid to her thighs wrapping her legs around him as he kept her pinned against the wall. Macrae’s hand slipped into his shirt and rested on his bare chest as they continued to kiss feverishly.

Their bodies rubbed together in anxious anticipation but due to the fact she was not wearing a skirt, their efforts couldn’t continue as they would have if she’d been wearing her dress instead of the leather trousers she wore when she was working. Still holding her body tight in his arms he lifted her from the wall and carried her over to his bed, they fell onto the plush mattress continuing to ravage each other’s lips, devouring the taste.

Macrae pulled his tunic off over his head tossing it aside, while he went to work pulling off her trousers and undergarments. Her hands rested to his shoulders, as he found her lips again. She was well armed as usual but there wasn’t time to disarm her right now. Perhaps later.

His arms wrapped around her as his body settled between her thighs kissing her desperately. He started to brush against her wet womanhood. With one deep anxious thrust he filled her completely. Macrae’s eyes closed as her back arched taking him all the way inside of her depths writhing against his body at the feel. He grinned against her lips as he began to thrust hard within her over and over again, her hips meeting his every movement with anxious abandon.

His hands moved down her shoulders grasping her wrists and pushing them into the mattress at either side of her head as she arched her back pressing the length of her body against him. Her breasts strained against her bodice with each labored breath. They kissed again, hardly able to contain themselves as their bodies moved as one. It wasn’t long before they were both pushed to the brink and a powerful climax shook both of their bodies, their forms quivering uncontrollably at the feel of each other.

Hal cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, wanting to see the glow of pleasure he’d given her within them, loving the way her blue eyes shined in the after they made love. “We must do something about these long periods of time between our visits.”

She laughed a little and reached up resting her hand to his face, “You know I cannot stay in London all the time. Then I will lose my anonymity and my usefulness to the crown will have come to an end.”

“Then perhaps you could fulfill another position here in the castle.” He said kissing her lips looking into her eyes again. “You could be my mistress.”

Macrae couldn’t help but laugh at such a ludicrous suggestion, “How can you have a mistress when you aren’t even married yet?” She questioned. He grinned and kissed her again, then once more as his hand moved down resting over her breasts, stroking them eagerly as they pressed against her bodice with each labored breath.

“Your body is so beyond soft, yet firm. I’ve missed your warmth wrapped around me like this. I dream of you, crave you, need you in the darkness.” He breathed against her lips before kissing her again, their bodies still writhing against one another yearning to touch and feel their warmth.

Her bodice was obstructing his explorations and it wanted it gone, he kissed her once again before he moved off of her just enough to turn her over onto her stomach, then he straddled her thighs and quickly unbuckled the leather garment that finally released her beautiful form from its grasp and he pulled it from her tossing it to the floor with the rest of their clothing.

Resting his hands on her shoulders he leaned down and kissed her neck then moved down her back letting his hands run over her. He grinned a little feeling the leather harness she wore that held her weapons. Once again, he knew she was working and would be armed appropriately. There was something alluring about having her bound in such a way. It didn’t hinder her movements or hold her captive, but it aroused him to see the straps holding her so tightly in its grasp. “Does this help you?” He asked tracing the strap that went across her lower back. “When you fight I mean? Does it aid you?”

“It deflects some blows as there is nothing worse than taking a hit in the lower back. It’s disabling and stuns no matter how much you try to shake it off. This, blocks such assaults. I still feel it but not as deeply.” She explained.

“Hmm.” He said moving her undergarment up baring her back and kissing along the strap they’d been discussing ever so gently tasting her delicious skin. His hand moved down to the straps that held the harness to her thighs. “And these? Do these protect you as well?” Hal questioned.

“Yes.” She said simply. “Everything I wear and carry with me, all of it serves a purpose.” He unbuckled the strap across her shoulders and the other at her lower back before turning her over once again. He took off her remaining undergarment and tossed it to the floor with the rest of their clothing. She smiled as he started to massage her breasts with anxious enthusiasm.

“You must teach me how to fight as you do. How to move and how to be so incredibly insightful to everything around you.” Hal said.

“A prince has more important things to worry about. It is why there are people like me, to take care of such matters so you needn’t lower yourself to do it.” His hand moved her under blouse up and he leaned down kissing her belly anxiously, moving her garment up further finding her luscious breasts and tasting each one, massaging them anxiously loving the feel of them in his hands. Macrae closed her eyes enjoying his attention every touch, every sensation he caused deep within her body. Hal moved her blouse up further taking it over her head and throwing it to the floor with the rest.

Hal unclasped the buckles at each of her shoulders then reached down unbuckling the device from her thighs as it finally fell loose and he could toss it away with everything else. He grinned moving back to her lips. “There you are.” He said with a grin. “No more obstructions, nothing keeping you from me.” He kissed her slowly at first just loving the feel of her breasts to own chest with each breath. Everything about her was intoxicating. Then his kiss grew deeper and more passionate as he wrapped her legs around him and he began to brush her womanhood with his hard member once more. Then before another breath could be taken he thrust inside her as deep and hard as he could hearing her cry out in pure ecstasy. Her cries were like music to his ears and spurred him onward, wanting to give her more pleasure, make her feel the world move beneath her, make heaven a reality and make her body shiver uncontrollably with absolute bliss. He moved inside her hard, deep and fast wanting to her scream his name in the dark. Wanting her to plead with him for more.

The night was only just beginning and Hal intended to make full use of every single second of it locked in a passionate embrace.

 

Rebellions Destroyed

The following morning, Hal went to his brother John and immediately went to work setting the trap for the traitors at hand. Gathering their trustworthy soldiers that were not on Macrae’s list, instructions were given and their plans were made. There was an assembly of the court in the main hall today and was the opportune moment to swiftly squash this rebellion.

Hal and John arranged to pair each of the guards who were traitors with those who were loyal to the crown. Four more agents were dressed in court clothing to conceal their identity as they took positions behind the two Spanish informants. Six traitors who were not in the castle today were taken care of quickly and quietly, their bodies immediately removed to be disposed of.

Once the assembly began and all had arrived who were involved the trap was sprung as John and Hal gave the signal. Immediately the guards took out their assigned targets dropping them lifeless to the floor. The two contacts who were of much higher rank and of noble birth, would cause political issues were they to be killed outright, so were simply taken prisoner and brought before the king to find out what should be done with them.

The King was made aware of the entire affair only moments before the assembly itself began. When it was put into action, and there lie bodies of traitorous guards in what seemed like every direction, he dismissed the rest of the court. The room was cleared of everyone who wasn’t a guard, family, or on the council.

Standing from his throne he stepped down looking at the two traitors. “You backstabbing manipulative wretches. You have been guests in this castle and in this country for many years and now we find all your vows of loyalty were empty and hollow echoes of themselves.” He roared. “How dare you threaten our reign and lineage! Did you think we would not know? That your ill conceived plans would go unnoticed?” He was extremely cross and looked between the two of them, “Everything you have been given every privilege we have afforded you we now revoke, and the two of you will be made examples of so that your countrymen know how foolish it is to challenge me.” He waved to the guards who instantly took them away dragging them to the dudgeons below.

Once they were gone, Henry dismissed the remaining guards and council members leaving him alone with his sons. “How did you discover this grievous treachery?” He asked.

John looked at Hal as it was his place to answer. “The Lady Macrae brought it to our attention.” Henry said. The King cocked his head looking at him. “When they sent for her and attempted to hire her services, she turned them down and immediately came here to warn us.”

“She’s in London?”

“Not when she first sent word to me, my lord. She was beyond the city limits. But since then she has been working to uncover those who were traitors and any who were involved. All at great personal risk and peril to herself.” Hal said in her defense. “I gave her permission to make her way into the castle and find the conspirators.” He added to take the blame for her breaking his father’s condition.

“And is she still here now?” The King demanded.

Hal hesitated for a moment, “Yes. She’s still working to insure our safety.”

“Are there more traitors than these?” He motioned towards the bodies that were being removed from the hall as they spoke.

“She’s making certain that there aren’t.” Hal reassured him.

The King was silent for several moments as he looked between Hal and John. They had done well to take care of this threat, and he couldn’t damn Macrae for her loyalty to their family. “I should have been informed of this immediately.”

“Not knowing who was involved we were concerned that if anyone found that we knew, they might have retaliated before we were ready.” John explained.

“I am KING!” Henry roared. “You do not keep such things from your King much less your father.” He shook his head, “I realize quite plainly why she went to you instead of coming to me.” He said motioning towards Hal, “But that doesn’t change the fact that all of this was done behind my back and without my sanction.”

“But we ended the threat.” Hal said in confusion not understanding his father’s anger. “And we took no casualties.”

“And we are grateful. It is because of this and this alone that the Lady Macrae is forgiven for her trespass, but I’m not so certain you are yet forgiven of yours!” The King roared. “There is a chance that if you weren’t out gallivanting, gambling, whoring, and spending your time with the scum of the street you might have uncovered this plot for yourself.”

“No one knew of this, no one could have known. It was too well orchestrated. As I stated before, she only found out because they attempted to acquire her services, your grace.” Hal argued.

“Enough! I’ll hear no more of this matter. Reward her however you see fit.” He pointed at Hal, “Thank your stars boy, for some reason the fates tend to favor you in all things. Your luck may not hold out forever.”

 

Messengers

Hal paced in his room impatiently. His window and curtains were wide open as he watched and waited. Macrae had promised him she would return tonight with the news. The waiting was the worst of it, but he knew she would keep her word.

“If I entered your room the same way every time, don’t you think someone would decide to watch for me?” He turned seeing Macrae standing at the opposite corner in the shadows. He looked back towards the window which was open, but his door was shut and bolted. It was strange indeed, but rather then question her methods he was simply glad to see her.

“We seized everyone. The traitors who were captured are all being dealt with as we speak.” Hal walked closer to her. “The threat has been defeated.”

“I was there. I saw.” Macrae said stepping from the shadows pushing her hood back letting it fall to her shoulders.

“Really? Where?” He had been looking for her but had never managed to spot her when she was moving about the castle. She smiled at bit letting him know that she wasn’t going to tell him her secrets. Hal half laughed knowing it was silly to try and pry such things from her lips and rested his hands on her shoulders kissing her before embracing her tightly. “Thank you.” He whispered into her ear, “You saved us from a horrible fate.” After a moment his smile faded finding that she wasn’t returning the affection. He pulled back seeing a solemn look on Macrae’s face. “What is it?” He asked.

There was a long quiet pause that just seemed to open like a deep cavern as the moments ticked by. “I was not able to save all of you.” She said her eyes turning downcast.

“What do you mean?” Hal asked half laughing knowing that his siblings were all safe. “Of course you did, we are all unharmed.” Her look didn’t change and her eyes remained lowered. “Who couldn’t you save?”

Macrae took a breath, “Your father.” She said simply.

A look of confusion crossed his face. “My father lives, Macrae.”

“He’s dying, my lord. He has been poisoned” she stated plainly. Hal shook his head looking as though he didn’t accept it, he couldn’t. “There are three royal food testers at this particular time.” She began, “And none of them eat at every meal with your father. The poison is introduced in three parts in food or drink. Any one of which or even two are not lethal. But the three of them together cause irreversible damage to a person’s heart.” Her eyes turned away, “Had this been known several months ago, it could have been stopped. But it’s too late now to save him.”

Hal’s eyes were glazed over as he starred at her not wanting to believe it. The King’s fits and attacks were becoming more frequent and he weakened with each one. “Now that we know, now that we have stopped it . . . .”

“He will live longer then he would have otherwise, the fits and attacks he suffers will become less frequent for now.” She answered. “But his life has been shortened significantly, your grace. His decline will slow, but it cannot be stopped.”

Hal closed his eyes just trying to draw breath with this news. It was vile that someone would be so low as to cause his father such a slow and painful death. He covered his eyes with his hand a moment. “His assassins?” He questioned.

“They’ve been dealt with.” She said simply. “They will not be able to harm him further.”

The Prince gave a nod before making a choice, “We will say nothing of this, to anyone. If he cannot be helped . . . . then it’s better that it is not known why his health has declined other then the ravages of old age.”

She looked at him for a moment before daring to speak, “As of this moment, you and I are the only persons who know of this treachery.” She began, “If your father ever knows of it, he will be very angry.”

“Yes.” Hal agreed, “And that is why we must keep this between us and no other living soul. He’s a fighter, and a soldier, a strong leader of men, and of England’s people. To be poisoned is no way for such a great man to die.” Macrae smiled a little seeing his devotion to his father, willing to bare this burden in silence for his sake. She bowed her head letting him know she would obey and keep this secret.

Hal reached out taking her hands in his holding them tightly as he nodded knowing she would never betray his trust. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly before looking into her eyes, “Thank you.” He said sincerely grateful for all that she had done.

 

To Be Continued . . . . . .

(PLEASE rate and review!)


	5. Dangerous Games - Chapter Five

Passionate Embraces

The Prince lay on his side watching Macrae sleep admiring the way her chest rose and fell with each soft breath. There were so many reasons he couldn’t take his eyes off of her, but the fact that after everything they shared she was still a mystery to him was perhaps most intriguing of all.

Reaching over he rested his hand on her head a moment before stroking her soft hair ever so gently. He enjoyed the way her locks curled around his fingers and the strawberry highlights of her hair seemed to sparkle in the light. She was so very lovely. Carefully his fingers moved to where the wound on her head was, he saw the scar was hidden by her hairline and had healed rather well. One would have to be this close to her to see it and that was very unlikely.

Hal leaned over and kissed her shoulder, then her neck nuzzling her warm skin wrapping his arm around her continuing to lavish her with kisses and nibbles. A small smile swept Macrae’s face as it seemed she would not be allowed to sleep any longer. “Already?” She asked in a quiet voice.

“It’s been ages.” He said with a grin as he kissed her shoulder once more before wrapping his arms around her kissing her again.

“It’s been less than a half hour, my lord.” She said with a chuckle resting her hand against the side of his face looking into his beautiful eyes. “Honestly, I am going to have to wear you out much better if any sleep is to be had aren’t I.”

“Oh yes, please.” Hal said with a devious look as they began to kiss once more. They rolled over each other, once and then again coming to rest with Macrae on top. She sat up straddling his hips as she reached up running her fingers through her hair to move it back off her face as she looked down at him. He smiled just admiring her beauty as she stretched and arched her back.

She smiled softly looking down into his eyes, “No one has ever looked at me the way you do.” She admitted.

“How so?” He asked resting his large strong hands on her thighs.

“People look at me through the eyes of lust, through the eyes of fear, but you . . . look at me differently.” She touched her fingers to his face and gently stroked his cheek to his chin.

“I care about you.” He said gently. “I look at you through the eyes of your lover. You’ve never had one of those before. Not really.”

“I’ve not had time for such things. Too much do, too many things that must be seen to. I wasn’t looking for you or for this when we met.” She admitted.

“Well,” He said finding her hands and taking them in his own, “We have many years to catch up on, don’t we?” He said with a smile, “Years of neglect that must be made up for.” He kissed her hands and reached up pulling her down and hungrily consuming her lips as she anxiously returned his affection.

Hal started to wrap his other arm around her but she giggled and pulled away, unstraddling him and standing going to the table and picking up an apple. He pouted slightly seeing her sit down in the chair, but he couldn’t argue. He was somewhat famished himself and threw the covers back off of him walking over and getting an apple as well taking a bite. “I must leave soon.” Macrae said as she ate her own.

“You’ve only been here a few days. You haven’t told me what you wanted yet. Father said that I can reward you however I see fit.” The Prince said.

“I was working for myself, my lord. You owe me nothing.” She said taking a bite of her apple.

“Except our lives and my father’s reign over the kingdom.” He said leaning against the table as he ate. “You can have anything you like, all you need do is tell me. Gold, jewels, land . . . . you have always said that ‘Lady’ is not your real title. Perhaps it’s time we made it one. Give you a house and a bit of land of your own so you had some solid roots to return to between contracts.”

“As soon as you start writing my name down on paper and in books I will begin to exist and then my usefulness will be over.” She reminded him.

“With titles come privileges.” Hal added.

“I much prefer to keep on the move, my lord.” Macrae said finishing her apple and wiping her hands clean before sitting back in the chair her legs crossed as she looked at him.

“There must be something you desire.” Hal thought for a few moments finishing his own apple. She just smiled at him in silence, “How can someone who holds such power over men, not be incredibly ambitious?” Hal asked.

“Because ambition breeds desire. The more you desire something, the more of a weakness it becomes.” She smiled picking up her glass and taking a drink. “If anything, you have proved this twice over.”

“On top of which you find yourself a consort of a Prince, the future King of England no less, who has been given leave to give you anything your heart desires and you ask for nothing. If ever there was an enigma that could not be solved, my Lady Macrae makes short work of it.” Hal reached over taking her hand kissing her knuckles.

“It is why I fascinate you so much, is it not?” Macrae said with a wink before standing and going over to the fire throwing in some more wood and building it to a roaring flame once again. Hal smiled not able to take his eyes from her naked form watching the way she gracefully moved even with something as simple as feeding a fire. He walked behind her and rested his hands on her waist kissing her shoulder then her neck pulling her body against his as he embraced her tightly looking into the flames.

“I don’t want you to leave.” He said softly in her ear before resting his cheek to hers. “Let me give you something, anything to show my gratitude, and my affection for you.”

Macrae was quiet for a long time just holding to his arms that wrapped around her, “I believe you already have.” She answered back just as softly.

 

Bounty

On the table lay 3 ears that had been cut off against the head laid out on a handkerchief. “Are you certain these are the men?” The Lord asked.

“Did you prefer their left ears to their right?” Macrae asked.

He gave an uncomfortable nod before taking out a small purse of money tossing it to her. “You have not disappointed me by any means. But still, this work seems as though it would be beneath you. Cutting off the ears of traitors.”

“If there were not traitors, then there would be no need for me to do such work.” Macrae answered putting the purse in her cloak. “If you have no further work for me, then I need not darken your doorstep any longer.” She bowed and turned to leave however there were two guards standing at the door blocking her way. Macrae arched a brow turning and looking at her former employer.

“Is it true,” He began stepping closer towards her, “That you carry the bastard of young Prince Henry within you?” He questioned.

Macrae’s face darkened having heard this rumor more than once since she’d left Prince Hal almost five months ago. “If it were true, I imagine that the proof would be evident by now.” She said. “Do I look as though I am with child to your eyes?” Her hand was beneath her cloak and moved back to the hilt of her dagger that was hidden underneath her bodice at her back.

He smirked slightly, “I suppose you do not.”

“May I ask you, where it is you heard such a fiction?” Macrae said.

The Lord smirked, “You have been seen keeping the Prince’s company in the castle. The two of you were as thick as thieves at separate banquets. It is said that you share his bed occasionally as well.”

Macrae smirked, “You should not listen to court gossip, and it is very unreliable and can be very bad for your health.” She warned having just delivered him ears.

“I suppose so, but you should be aware that it does not do well for your health either.” The lord gave a nod and the two guards moved from the doorway. Macrae starred at him a moment longer deciding wither or not she wanted his tongue as a keepsake, but decided against it and turned leaving the hall.

So these were the secrets that had spread about her affair with the prince. It was becoming a problem now and making her angry.

 

In The Shadows

The Prince sat at Mistress Quickly’s drumming his fingertips against the table. There were volumes of things on his mind, but he found himself missing his lover most of all. It had been nearly 8 months since he had seen or heard anything of her. She still hadn’t given him a way to contact her and it was frustrating.

He smiled a little bit remembering how beautiful her naked body looked in the glow from the fireplace while she built the flame up again. The way she moved, the curve of her breasts, the wondrous shape of her hips and thighs, the way her hair gracefully draped around her face and down over her shoulders. Her feeling comfortable enough to walk about naked in his room was such a stark contrast to how she usually dressed in public. Covered from head to toe, nothing but her face showing from beneath a large cowl and gloves that concealed, what he considered, her lovely hands. She was so beautiful, and only he got to see it and live to cherish the memory.

He remembered the way it felt to wrap his arms around her firm body and hold her tight against his. The way her chest rose and fell with each breath, the taste of her breasts as his tongue caressed each nipple as he felt her shutter at the sensation in his arms. She was so very intoxicating, so enchanting, so lovely. These long periods of time between their visits were excruciating. When his father gave him permission to grant her anything as a reward for her help, she wouldn’t choose so he chose for her. He rescinded his father’s order that she was not allowed in the castle without his having summoned her although the other conditions the King made still stood. Of course their meetings would remain discrete but he had hoped that with this her visits would increase, not decrease because of it. This was now the longest stint of time between her coming to him since they had become lovers.

He closed his eyes remembering the taste of her kiss, the feel of her hands on his body as they clung to his back and shoulders as he anxiously made love to her. He had been thinking about other aspects of their relationship besides the physical intimacy they shared. He thought about how comfortable she had finally become with him. In her life she had put up countless barriers to protect herself from getting close to anyone which was understandable. Her business was death and destruction. She would attract it as much as she supplied it, she had to be guarded. Yet he had been granted such a special and precious privilege that he would never betray her.

“Why so melancholy today, my lord?” Poins asked as he set a cup of sac down before Hal then sitting beside the prince at the table. “You’ve hardly said two words since you came in this evening.”

Hal sighed and picked up the cup taking a drink before looking towards Poins, “I suppose my thoughts are simply drifting this evening.”

Poins half smiled and leaned closer, “Are you thinking of her? The viper whom walks on two legs?”

The Prince gave Poins a look not certain how he would know that. They had been so careful and discrete in their relationship. At least he thought so. “I do not know what you are referring to.”

“Honestly?” Poins said, “You cannot truly believe that the affair between the two of you is still a well guarded secret can you sire? Not with the news that she carries your child.”

“She isn’t.” Hal snapped. “I have heard this rumor circulating on occasion and it is simply untrue.”

“Are you certain?” He questioned, “She has been away for quite some time, has she not?” Poins pointed out. “Women can be very secretive when they want to be, it would be very easy to hide it from you if she was.”

“I am telling you Poins that she is not. If she were, I have no doubts in my mind that she would contact me immediately. She would not hide such a thing from me.” Hal said sternly. “The sooner this story is put to rest the better.” He growled taking another drink from his cup.

It was obvious that this was a tender subject to the Prince, but Poins wasn’t overly bright when it came to not pressing such matters. It would have been better if he were to move on to other things, but instead he moved closer to him. “What if it wasn’t just a rumor? A story someone began in the court to pass the time? What if she truly was carrying your blood within her?”

That was a question that held countless pitfalls if he thought about it too much. Macrae was an extraordinary woman, but he couldn’t see her as a mother. Not with the work she did, not with the way she thought and believed. Children did not seem to be something she wanted. Settling down in one place making a home for herself didn’t seem like something she wanted either. How could she possibly raise a child under such circumstances? “She is not, so there is no need for such speculation.” He gave Poins a look letting him know he had no desire to keep on with this line of questioning; any other subject under the sun was preferable to this. Poins finally took the hint and gave a nod, understanding now it was time to move on to other things.

 

Unscheduled Visits

Having been riding across his father’s fields most of the day, Hal dismounted his horse next to a stream to give him water and stretch his own legs. He patted his horse as it drank before taking his canteen and drinking himself.

“Still moving about without an escort I see.” He turned seeing Macrae sitting on a formation of rocks watching him.

Hal looked around before looking at her again, “How did you know I was out riding today? I didn’t tell anyone and came out on my own.”

“As I said, still roaming the countryside without the proper protection. The foolishness never seems to end.” A smile swept his face as he put the reign of his horse under a large heavy rock before walking over to her. Macrae stood and he walked over to her holding out his hands for hers. However she did not take them and just stared into his eyes.

“Is something wrong?” He questioned his smile fading a bit.

“Do you know what is being said about us? About me?” She said sternly. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms realizing now why she was upset.

“It’s unfounded rumors. Most likely spread from the servants in the castle who are the only ones that know of our late night rendezvous.” He said, “They will fade in time and be forgotten.”

“Has your father heard these rumors?” She demanded, “I have no doubt that he will have something to say about them.”

“Macrae, I promise you, these are not credible accusations. No one puts any stock in these stories that are born out of spite and jealousy. Father is well aware of the nonsense that runs rampant at court.” Hal reassured her. “You are obviously not with child, there is nothing these rumors are founded on, and they are obviously lies.” He stated. There was a pause before Hal added, “Aren’t they?” It was unexpected and he couldn’t believe he spoke the question out loud.

Macrae starred at him in disbelief, “NO!” She shouted at him in frustration that he too would think such things. “Why? Is this your intention with me? Is that why you insist that we lay together each time we meet?”

“Of course not!” He exclaimed. They were both becoming upset now and it was no way to have a rational conversation. He took a breath and looked at her, “We lie together because we can never keep our hands off of each other for long when we are alone. Our desire to be together is stronger than anything, we need each other.” He stepped forward looking down into her eyes, “Children are sometimes the result of such activities, and I would not be angry nor hold it against you if in our passion we created a life.”

Macrae shook her head starring at him in disbelief, “I would think that you would have more faith in me to know what I am doing!” She shouted, “How careless would I be to let something like that happen by chance!”

Hal raised his hands in surrender wanting to calm her down and not wanting to upset her further. He knew he shouldn’t have asked and couldn’t believe that it had leapt from his mouth without thinking. “As I have stated, it is merely a story, court gossip.” He shook his head, “It will subside and soon be forgotten.” Macrae scoffed and looked away from him. The Prince reached out and took her hands in his, “I’m sorry.” He said sincerely, “That this has happened; I can see that it weighs heavy on your heart.”

Macrae looked into his eyes and could see clearly how sincere he was in his words. “Why are you not as outraged?” She questioned. “Such a rumor tarnishes your name even further then it already has been these past years.”

The Prince thought for several moments not having realized it didn’t bother him until this moment. It had caught his attention, and he had thought of it, but never had he been concerned or upset by it. It was strange and he looked at her, “I suppose . . . .” He paused looking into her eyes, “I suppose because . . . your bearing my child . . . isn’t an unpleasant thought to me.” He admitted.

Her look darkened, “It should be.” She pulled her hands away from his. “You still cannot accept what I am, can you? You still believe me to be a woman like any other, despite your having witnessed me work first hand more than once.”

“That isn’t true, I understand perfectly well what you believe and why.” Hal countered. “Macrae, you insist on denying yourself the feelings and privileges that are every human being’s right. Despite what you have convinced yourself, you are indeed a woman. A woman who deserves to be held, caressed, cherished, her body to be worshiped, to be loved.”

“And who do you imagine is to give me these things?” Macrae demanded, “You? The Prince of Wales? Heir to the throne of England? The least eligible bachelor next to the Pope?” Hal quieted at her words. “You are no freer to give me these things then I am free to give them to you. I will not die a natural death, your highness. I will either be executed for crimes committed, or I will be murdered by one of my rivals. My entire life has been spent making ghosts and enemies.” She looked at him, “When you are King, it could even be by your order that I die.”

“No.” Hal said immediately, “I will never condemn you or order your death.”

“Why?” She said. “If I sin against you, if I sin against the state, you would have no choice.”

“Would you?” He asked outright. “Would you betray me?” Macrae clinched her jaw and looked away, “If you were able to do so, I think you would have done it already instead of putting to rest a plot to destroy me and my family which you would have been paid handsomely for your participation in.” She stayed silent and he reached out and touching her chin turning her face towards his looking into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Then he placed a gentle tender kiss to her lips before gazing at her again. “Let me love you, Macrae.” He whispered. “Rumors and stories be damned. They don’t know us; they don’t know what is between us or what we have shared together and never will. It is none of their concern.” He stroked her face gently, “This is ours. It belongs to us and no one else.”

Macrae closed her eyes listening to the sound of his voice. It all sounded so good, so tempting. It was true that when she was with him she felt happy inside. Happier then she could ever remember being. His kiss, his touch was the very definition of bliss. Hal smiled and leaned her forehead against his own. “I have no ties to anyone anymore.” She whispered opening her eyes and looking up at him. “I cannot help but think that is why you are so determined in this, my lord.”

Hal smiled cupping her face in his hands, “My beautiful Lady Macrae,” He began, “You are so much more to me then you think. You see me as I am without even trying. No one else can claim to know me as you do, even a little.” He kissed her gently before looking into her eyes once more.

“I kill people for money.” She said bluntly still not understanding how he could still want her knowing this, having seen it with his own eyes.

“I kill people for principal, my birthright, my father’s throne, for God on occasion. How is that so different?” He questioned letting her know he wasn’t innocent of taking lives himself. Macrae looked at him a moment before half smiling. “I don’t care about that, I never have. Anymore then you have cared about my being the Prince of Wales.”

“You’re the one who insists on forgetting his place on a regular basis.” She countered having had to remind him to many times to count.

“What I am saying,” He began with a smile knowing how she loved to argue, “Is that none of that matters when we are together. Nothing matters, except each other. There is no sin in that.”

Macrae sighed, finding herself powerless when he spoke to her from his heart. How could she do anything to resist him when he was so sincere? She was at his mercy. Hal smiled seeing her surrender and kissed her tenderly before pulling her into a tight embrace. She returned it feeling as though she was standing on the edge of a cliff and moving ever closer to falling.

Hal released her and took her hands looking into her eyes, “I want to see you more.” He said honestly, “These long times between visitations are excruciating to me. Are they not the same for you?” She hesitated a moment before giving a nod. “Then you need to call on me more often. If you do not wish to enter the castle, then send for me as you have before. I will come to you.”

“I will see you more often,” She began, “If you make an effort to be less careless with your life.” She stated sternly. Walking towards his horse she motioned towards his saddle, “You are not even properly armed to be outside of the castle much less by yourself.” The Prince smiled looking at her as she scolded him. “Even on your father’s lands you are still at risk.” She walked towards him again, “Will you never learn?”

She did care for him quite deeply, but it tended to come out more as anger if one didn’t know her. The Prince walked over and reached out taking her hand pulling her against him. “Shhh.” He said when she started to speak again, “I think we are quite safe for the time being.” After a moment they both laughed realizing how silly the entire situation was. Then they drew closer and kissed anxiously finally just enjoying the moments they had to be with each other in private.

 

Sunset

Prince Hal and Macrae sat on a tall hillside watching the sunset and the shadows it cast across the land. “You are not going to be able to return to the castle before nightfall.” Macrae said.

“I’ve spent the night with you under the stars before. It will not harm anything to do so again.” Hal said with a smile. “If of course you wish to spend the night together.”

Macrae gave him a sly look as he already knew it was a silly thing to say. “At least we are alone and no further rumors can be spread by this meeting away from the castle.” She pointed out.

“Mmm, yes. I can only imagine that whoever began this rumor in the first place was somewhat jealous of your being in my favor.” Hal speculated. “Or perhaps it was simply wishful thinking.”

She looked at him, “Wishful thinking?” She didn’t understand.

“Well it would certainly put the seal on my reputation now wouldn’t it? If I were to breed illegitimate children out of proper wedlock, it would only be proof to some who have such theories about me.” Hal admitted. It was quiet for a moment before the Prince looked at her, “Would you be so terribly distraught if it were true?”

“If what were true?” Macrae asked.

The Prince paused before deciding just to come out with it, “If you did carry my child. Would it really be so upsetting?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”She asked thinking it a strange question.

“You yourself told me that you don’t particularly believe in marriage and the church’s beliefs on such a subject. You don’t think that men and women can be faithful to each other from what you’ve said. So what of children? Would it matter so much that you were not married if you were to carry the child of your lover?” The Prince asked.

Macrae didn’t really see the point of such speculations and shook her head, “Be thankful that this is never a question that will need an answer.”

“Why not? Don’t you want children?” He said.

She was silent a moment before she looked up deciding to tell him, “Because I cannot have them, my lord.” She said plainly. “Which makes this rumor even more infuriating and ludicrous, to accuse me of such a thing when it is not even possible.”

Hal was stunned with this news; he’d not been expecting it. But now it was clear why the rumor upset her so. “I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” He said sincerely seeing in her eyes it was something that weighed on her. “How . . . how do you know? Are you certain?” He questioned.

“I suffered an injury when I was young. It left me unable to bear children. Otherwise, I may have been arranged a match.” She looked at the prince, “It may not be evident to someone on the outside looking into my life, but my family did care for me. I don’t believe it was intended that I would have to make my way in the world on my own with no one. But life rarely turns out the way we think it will. Considering what I am sometimes required to do to make my living, I consider it a blessing to be barren. I cannot imagine there could be anything worse than finding I am carrying a dead enemy’s issue within me.” Her eyes turned to the prince once more, “Does this change your view of me?” She asked.

The Prince thought for a moment before shaking his head, “No. But it does fill me with sadness.”

“Why?” She asked.

“That you are unable to have a family of your own. If you were to find a way to leave this life you lead behind and settle down somewhere . . .” He sighed and shook his head wishing that he had never brought it up now. It seemed terribly insensitive and callous. “These rumors will stop soon. I promise.”

“Don’t feel burdened by this on my behalf, my lord.” Macrae said, “It is not news to me. I’ve known of it since I was very young, and I am grateful that it has no bearing on the life I lead. Besides,” She half smiled, “I am skilled with a weapon, with the art of deceit and seduction. The skills that it takes for motherhood elude me.”

“I don’t think that’s true. The way you care for and protect others, would put you leagues ahead of some so called ‘mothers’.” Hal responded.

“I do such things for a price.” Macrae countered.

“Not always.” Hal said. “You’ve taken care of me on occasion without requiring payment.”

Macrae seemed as though she didn’t want to talk about this anymore and stood from where they had been seated together going to work building a fire to chase the cold away before it was nightfall.

 

Pure Ecstasy

The young lovers lay on a blanket next to the fire that had been built, writhing together just enjoying the feel of one another’s bodies entangled in each other’s intimate embrace. Hal thrust hard inside of Macrae a several more times before he released himself and clung tight together in their shared bliss.

Hal studied her face for several moments before kissing her again, unable to resist tasting her crimson colored lips. She smiled kissing him back wrapping her arms around him as she held fast to his shoulders.

After a few moments when they had regained some of their wits, Macrae grinned looking up into his eyes, “What is it?” He said wondering what had amused her so.

“Will this satisfy your need for public intimacy, or would you prefer there be more danger of someone happening upon us in the throes of passion?” She asked slyly.

He grinned as well and kissed her, “I cannot help it if you are so beyond beautiful I cannot resist your radiance. It’s difficult to think straight when you are near me.” He nuzzled her face with his, loving the feel of her warm breath on him. She chuckled reaching up and running her hands through his sweat soaked hair before holding him tight. “But since you asked,” He continued whispering into her ear, “I can think of a number of places outside the bedchamber I would adore the opportunity to make love to you.”

Macrae couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh really? Such as?”

“The corridor in the south wing that leads to the main hall, under the large willow tree in the garden, on the balcony that looks out over the East fields, the large straw stacks nearest the stables . . .” He seemed as though he had a never ending list and Macrae reached up covering his mouth with her hand to quiet him. Hal grinned and kissed her hand. “I could be with you anywhere, everywhere, and be content.”

Macrae smiled a little, turning to lie on her side and Hal moved off of her so that she could. She reached for her canteen and took a drink passing it to him to do the same. Wrapping her cloak around her a bit she sat up on her knees and threw a bit more wood on the fire. Hal smiled and reached out resting his hand on her bare back, caressing her skin. When she finished tending the fire he reached out wrapping his arms around her and pulled her back to him on his lap. She giggled a little being snatched up in such a way before she looked back at him. He kissed her anxiously still holding her bare body tight to his own.

“We cannot stay like this, my lord.” She said reaching for his shirt and handing it to him. “We must dress again. It is not like spending a night in your chambers, we are vulnerable enough without being unclothed in the open.”

Hal gave her a playful pout as they had been having quite a bit of fun, but he knew she was right. “I suppose if we must.” He said taking his shirt. “But I am tempted to make a rule that you not be allowed to wear clothes in my presence.” He whispered playfully into her ear. Macrae grinned and kissed him before reaching for her own clothes to dress as well.

 

Entrapment

“I realize that this may somewhat go against what my father wished, our riding together in the fields, but I have to say I’m rather enjoying it.” Hal admitted.

“Of course you are. Your rather is against it.” Macrae answered.

“Macrae, believe it or not, I do not enjoy being at odds with my father at all times. It’s true that he and I don’t see eye to eye on a great many things, but he is still my father and I love him very much.” Hal said. “But I’m not his ideal heir apparent.”

The young woman pulled her horse to a stop and looked at him, “But you are, Hal. You simply choose not to show it.”

He looked at her, “How do you mean?”

“You’re clever. You know what it is you are meant to be doing, how it is to be executed, and yet you choose to do what you aren’t meant to. Spend your time with those who are not your equals, which do not belong in a Prince’s circle. Falstaff, Poins, all of the patrons of Mistress Quickly’s, . . . me.” She listed off.

“I can understand his distaste at those I spend my time with at Eastcheap, however . . . I would think you were preferable company to any other I choose to keep.” Hal said.

“As your father pointed out rather clearly, I am a tool to the crown. Nothing more. and I don’t think he was very thrilled to find you had been playing with his tools, my lord.” Macrae explained.

A grin swept his face loving the way she spoke at times, the blunt clear way it came from her lips when so many at court lacked such an ability. “Tool or no, you are a beautiful woman.” Prince Hal said, “And I’m sorry but anyone who cannot see that beyond your vocation, is blind as a bat.”

“Knowing one or the other usually gives men their feelings about me. Either they are filled with lust at the thought of me, or they’re filled with terror at the thought of my skill set.” Macrae said. “You are the only one who sees both and still anxiously seeks out my company.”

“Any man who has a chance to have your company, who you have not been paid to send him from this mortal coil, and not seek it out at every available moment is a candle-minded impotent moron.” Hal said. “Be he peasant or King. You are unique and worth your weight in gold, indeed precious jewels, and more.”

Macrae gave him a look, “Is there some reason you are showering me with such praises? What is it you want from me?” She said suspiciously. 

He rode his horse a bit closer towards her, “I want you to ride to town with me. To stay with me the night.” She pulled her horse to a stop just staring at him.

“Are you ever to grow tired of me, my lord?” She asked seriously.

Hal thought for a moment before looking at her, “No.” He replied in all honestly. Macrae rolled her eyes and heeled her horse continuing on, the prince was quick to follow. “Why are you still resisting us?”

“Why are you pursuing me?” She demanded. “We can’t marry, I can’t bare you children, your father himself forbids our even being seen together. This is pointless.”

Reaching out he caught the reign of her horse stopping her. “Do you love me Macrae?” He demanded outright.

“What?” She said in disbelief, “Don’t be absurd.” She tried to pull her reign from his hand.

“No, not this time.” He said pulling her horse closer to him. “Answer me, Macrae and answer me truthfully. Do you love me?” He asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him before leaning closer, “No.” She said sternly before kicking his hand causing him to lose his grip on her horse and she dug her heels into her horse causing him to bolt. Hal watched after her as a grin swept his face and he dug heel into his own horse to catch up with her.

 

Wounded

“Where is she?” Hal said hurrying inside the boarding house.

“This way, my lord.” The house mistress gathered her skirts quickly leading him up the stairs. Once at the room at the end of the hall she opened door letting him in. When he entered, she quickly closed it behind him leaving him alone with Macrae.

The prince could hardly breathe seeing her lying on the bed, dreadfully pale and bandaged in cloths soaked red with blood across her neck and shoulder. He went to her side sitting down next to her. “Macrae” he said attempting to wake her. Her wound was severe enough she was unable to tend to it herself before falling unconscious. Hal felt her face finding her cold and clammy to the touch. He took her hand in his, resting his other hand on her face, “Macrae, darling.” He called again not receiving even the smallest hint of a response.

Hal moved the bandages finding them covering deep gashes that were still bleeding and needed stitching. “Good God.” He shook his head and stood pulling the covers off of her, “MISTRESS!” He yelled out. A moment later the woman appeared again.

“Yes, my lord?” She said closing the door.

“Get her cloak.” He instructed as he carefully lifted her from the bed, the woman immediately obeyed bringing it to him.

“My lord, she is far to ill to be moved.” The woman warned.

“Nonsense, I’m taking her to the palace, she needs proper care before she bleeds to death.” The woman wrapped the cloak around her and Hal pulled the large hood down over her face to hide her identity. Then he wrapped one arm around her and the other under her knees lifting her from the bed and holding her tight to him. “Her things are to be left undisturbed, I will send for them shortly.”

The woman nodded and opened the door for the prince and he quickly carried the wounded woman out.

 

Recovery

The Prince took Macrae directly to his own chambers and sent for his physicians. Hal stood watch over them as they attended her, finding she had another wound on her side, another deep gash she’d been losing blood from as well. He paced impatiently watching them closely waiting for any news of her condition.

It wasn’t long before John appeared in Hal’s rooms to find out why his brother had sent for the physicians. When he came in he saw his brother standing anxiously at the foot of his bed, and saw the bloody body of Macrae lying still as the doctors did their work. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Hal said never taking his eyes from her. “She was in a dreadful state when Mistress Quickly told me she had a friend who Macrae took a room with but she was in a bad way and didn’t know what to do, having been threatened by Macrae not to call or tell anyone.” He sighed in frustration, “She’s been unconscious since I found her. She hasn’t said a word or opened her eyes.”

“Her wounds look severe.” John said.

“They are, they finished stitching her side, and they’re still working on her neck and shoulder.” Prince said motioning towards the doctors. There was a quiet moment before John leaned close to his brother.

“She’s not meant to be here without father’s permission . . .” He reminded him. Even though Hal had rescinded it, it was still best that he do everything possible to honor it so as not to enrage the King’s temper.

“Well there wasn’t time to gain his blessing, she needed care.” Hal said instantly. “I’ll go to see him as soon as Macrae has been seen to.”

John sighed knowing that he was tempting their father’s wrath but the woman did seem in dire need of help. “Sire,” The doctor said walking to him, “She has lost a lot of blood. All we can do is wait and hope that her body heals itself.”

“What of the wounds?” He asked.

“They are severe the one at her side is very deep. But she is strong, and healthy otherwise.” Hal gave a nod and the doctor returned to his work as they tied clean bandages on her wounds. The Prince had had a feeling that they were going to say ‘wait and see’ and he had been dreading it.

“Don’t leave her, watch over her until I return.” Hal ordered before turning to John with a sigh, “I’ll away to father, take whatever heat there is for her presence in the castle without his knowledge. She truly is not at fault this time; she doesn’t even know I brought her here.”

 

Concerns

The King walked with his son John somewhat troubled. Hal had come to him and explained about why Macrae was there, and being unconscious she was completely unaware that she had been brought to the castle. He took full responsibility and was willing to be punished however the King felt necessary. The king wasn’t going to punish him, but he did wish that his son would pay better attention to state matters, and appearances. He had been very good at keeping everything happening with Macrae discreet and the doctors that attended her were sworn to secrecy. There was at least this much to be thankful for.

“I do not understand your brother, John.” He said after a moment as they walked together. “So many beautiful and eligible maidens at court. Graceful, well bred, perfectly upstanding young ladies who would give their right arm to spend an evening in the Prince of Wales company. Do a single of them turn his head? No. Instead he chooses this dangerous woman so skilled in murder, you can rarely ever tell that she was responsible for the death she causes.” He sighed in frustration, “He cannot hope to continue this torrid whirlwind affair once he ascends to the throne.”

“The Prince knows of his duty and he will not disappoint you father.” John reassured him.

“Perhaps. But he should be preparing to take the throne when I am gone, not out gallivanting all over the countryside.” He said in frustration. He looked at John, “What of her condition? Is she better?”

“Her wounds are healing well, she’s regained some color to her skin, but has not woken yet. Hal stays at her bedside hoping that she will wake at any moment.” The King’s steps slowed as he looked at John. “Father, I believe the Prince has allowed himself to fall in love with her.” He admitted.

The King sighed already having had that suspicion long before now, but this was only solidifying it. “Foolish boy.” He said shaking his head. “And her? Does she love him in return?”

“I don’t know father. She is very hard to read. She is quiet and speaks of nothing when I am near her.” John admitted.

The king smirked, “Of course she is, that is her job after all.” With another sigh the two continued on their way down the corridor.

 

Caretaker

When her things had arrived, the Prince searched through her bags finding the small familiar vile that she had administered medicine to him from when he was badly injured. Instantly he gave it to her, hoping it would heal her quickly as it had healed him. Waiting was the hardest part, not knowing if she was going to get better or if he was watching her die.

Having fallen asleep in the chair next to his bed, his eyes opened when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Realizing where he was and what was happening, he turned to see Macrae sitting up, resting her hand on his arm as she looked at him. A smile swept his face as he took her hand and kissed her fingers and knuckles and palm before holding it tightly reaching out and caressing her face.

“I told you, you didn’t have to watch over me.” She said with a small laugh, knowing how hurt she had been.

“And I told you, that you cannot stop me from doing so.” He said stroking her face a moment before running his hand through her hair which was much shorter now and he hoped she wouldn’t be to cross about it. When a fever had started, the doctors insisted that her hair be cut to help relieve it. At first Hal hesitated, but then he gave his consent if it would help make her well again. He kissed her hand before standing and getting a large cup of water bringing it to her so she could drink.

Her mouth and lips were dry and she drank anxiously. She gave a nod when he took it from her lips that she’d had enough and he set it down on the bedside table so it would be in her reach should she want to drink again. “How long have I been here?” She asked.

“5 days and 6 nights.” He reported. “You were in a desperate way when I found you.”

“How did you find me? How did you know I was injured?”

“The Mistress of the boarding house you were at is good friends with Mistress Quickly. When she found out it was you, she contacted me immediately as neither of the women knew what to do. Apparently you threatened the woman not to tell anyone of your presence. Foolish considering you needed care that you could not provide for yourself.” He said only half scolding just thankful that she hadn’t died.

Macrae pulled the bandages lose enough so that she could see the mending that had been done. Impressive really, the stitches were very very small. “This is fine workmanship.” She stated.

“I insisted upon it. They say that the smaller the stitch the less scaring there will be.” He answered moving her hand from the bandage and retightening it. “I gave you that potion from your things that you gave to me when I was ill. Is the pain any less because of it?”

“I have no doubt.” She admitted before she lay back down feeling a bit weary.

“Are you hungry?” He asked, “You must be. I’ll send for something immediately.” Hal started to stand but she caught his hand pulling him back to stop him.

“I’m just very tired right now, Hal. I wish to sleep a little while longer.” She said softly.

A smile swept his face as he leaned down and kissed her cheek resting his face to hers a moment thanking God that she had returned to him. Then he took her hand and kissed it ever so tenderly looking into her eyes, “You called me Hal.” He said overjoyed to hear her say it.

She smiled a little, “It must be the fever.”

“Your fever has broken; you called me by my name.” He said still grinning. Hal kissed her once more before giving a nod to let her sleep. There would be plenty of hot food waiting for her when she woke again. He remembered her saying when he was hurt that he would heal faster once he was able to eat. No doubt it would be the same for her.

 

Banquets

“You must come; father has said that you have an invitation.” Hal said as he followed Macrae.

“I have been here for far too long, I must go.” Macrae insisted.

“The banquet will be on Thursday, you can wait until then.” Hal continued to try and convince her.

Macrae sighed and looked at him, “I cannot attend with you. You’re father has forbidden our being seen together.”

“You can still attend, and I’m required to mingle with guests. You would be a guest and there would be nothing wrong in our spending a little time together.”

She gave him a sly look, “So you say, but you will not leave my side once I am there. Two times you have proven this to be true.”

The prince reached out taking her hands in his as he sat down beside her. “Are you certain that there isn’t another reason for not wanting to attend.” She starred at him waiting to hear his theory on the subject. Reaching up he smoothed her hair back off her shoulder and neck that had been wounded. At once she reached up catching his wrist. It’s what he had thought. “Your pride keeps you from it, doesn’t it. Because you’ve always enjoyed yourself at the celebrations. I believe it is exactly what you need. Your wounds have healed very well.”

“Not well enough.” She said looking away.

Hal smiled, “Yes, it’s not completely healed yet but it looks very promising. They will fade with time as other scars have. These will too.”

Macrae sighed as she looked at him, “I really should go, my lord . . .” She tried to explain however he reached up touching her lips with his fingers.

“No. Hal. You called me Hal before and I insist that you continue to do so.” The Prince demanded.

“That was not fair, I was ill.” She argued.

“Tough. You said it and now I insist that you continue to say it.” He said kissing her playfully. She groaned slightly and he chuckled. “However, you are right. You have been cooped up here for quite a while and I want to take somewhere. For a ride out in the country.” He said holding her hands again. She started to shake her head but he reassured her before she could protest, “Father has given his consent for us to ride out today, you needn’t worry about offending him about this.”

Macrae sighed thinking about it a moment, before giving a nod.

 

Manors

The Prince and Macrae rode for some time from the castle having left early that morning. This time, per Macrae’s absolute insistence, they had an escort of four guards. She would defend and protect him to the death, but she was still injured and perhaps feeling a bit of doubt having been wounded so badly before killing her attackers.

It was nearly 6pm when they came to a large beautiful manor house that was on open land surrounded with green grass and flowers. It was very well kept and relatively new. Macrae admired it thinking it was lovely, “Whose land is this?” She asked having passed this way before but the manor house was not here.

Hal saw the shine in her eyes as she looked at it and smiled, “Yours.” Macrae looked at him when he said that, “Remember when you saved my life, and then you saved the lives of my brothers and my father? I was told I could grant you anything your heart desired but still you wouldn’t take from me. Well,” He motioned towards the manor, “I took the liberty of providing you with land, a home, and servants to care for your every need.” Her eyes were wide as she looked back towards the manor, “You are now, officially, Lady Macrae.”

She was deathly silent, it was almost as though she wasn’t breathing, just starring at the beautiful large stone building with flowering ivy crawling up the walls, the windows and white marble frames that surrounded them. “I must be unconscious again, fallen to fever, I must not have . . . . woken yet.” She whispered.

He grinned seeing her reaction, “It’s been ready for you for 6 months. I’ve been waiting feeling as though I would burst for your return when I received word from Mistress Quickly that you were in London. You have no idea how much it pained me to find you lying in pieces before I could ever even bring you to your home.” He explained.

Macrae was still silent for another few moments before her eyes looked around again, trying to gain her bearings. “You had this place built for me?” She said a bit in shock.

“Yes.” He said. “It’s been nearly two years since you saved us and my father . . . .” He paused a moment, “My father lives now because of you. My brothers live because of you. I live . . . .” Hal stopped and smiled, “I live because of you. Not just in body, but . . . in my heart. You deserve far more than this.” Her eyes turned back towards the house and the nearby small lake that reached into the tree line. “I can see your fear now, but let me assure you, you are safe here. This bit of land is deep within my own lands and it’s quite out of the way of any travelers or peasants. You have complete privacy here. Those who built this place were sent away for from France and Italy and have gone back since its completion.”

“In two years?” She said in astonishment that all this could be done so short of time.

“I spared no expense.” He said with a grin. “Come on!” He called to her digging his heels into his horse riding down the hill. She was still stunned but quickly followed him as he took her down to the front door. 

 

New Home

Hal showed her every part of her new home giving her the grand tour. There were 23 servants that cared for the house, there was a stable with a small number of 6 horses, but they were the finest to be had and she could acquire more or breed them as she wished. There was the lake for fishing, forest for hunting, plenty of game. There was a small garden below her master bedroom which had a large balcony so she could look out over her property, the horizon, and the moon and stars on warm summer nights.

The rooms were furnished with every luxury Hal could find and commission to fill it. The longer he had to wait before he could give it to her and for it to be finished, the more he would add to what was already a very lavish estate however small it was.

Having been informed of their coming, a feast was prepared even if it was just for Macrae and the Prince with the foods he knew she liked, and fine wine. Once they were served, the servants left them alone in privacy.

“You have been very quiet today since we arrived.” The prince pointed out. “Are you alright? Perhaps you needed a bit more time to heal and rest first.” She still didn’t speak as she looked at the food set before her. Hal reached out and covered her hand with his, “Macrae, are you alright?” He asked genuinely concerned.

Macrae took a breath as her eyes met his, and he saw something that he’d never seen and never thought he would see. There were tears in her eyes that she was holding back as she looked into his.

Hal could see that she was truly touched by everything he had done, everything he had given her and she had no words to thank him. He smiled and took her hand kissing it gently before holding it tight in both of his with a nod letting her know that no words were needed.

 

To Be Continued . . . . .

(PLEASE Rate and Review!)


	6. Dangerous Games - Chapter Six

Country Homes

Hal woke when he reached for Macrae in the darkness, but found he was lying alone. He sat up feeling the warm breeze seeing that the window of her master bedroom was opened. He reached for his dressing gown pulling it on over his shoulders going out on the balcony. He found Macrae sitting quietly watching the horizon.

He smiled and walked up behind her leaning down and kissing her cheek before wrapping his arms around her. Macrae closed her eyes leaning her head back against his shoulder a moment before looking towards the horizon once again. The prince walked around the bench and sat down with her taking her hand in his. He knew what she was waiting for, she was waiting to watch the sunrise, to see the beautiful land when it was kissed by the first light in the morning.

“You should ride back today.” Macrae advised.

“No, I think I’ll stay a few more days.” He looked at her, “Just to make certain you’ve settled in.” He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek embracing her against him. “Besides, I doubt I’m that missed at the moment. I’ve managed to create quite a stir at court apparently.”

“Because of me.” She stated.

“I don’t care about that.” He said looking at her. “You were dying when I found you; you know that better than anyone.” She sighed and stood from the bench walking over to the stone banister of the balcony looking down at the garden. Every time he wanted to speak about her injuries she turned from the subject or changed it outright. This irritated Hal greatly because it seemed to him that she not only knew she was dying, she was letting herself. She was resigned to it like she simply accepted it was happening. It made his stomach twist to think that she would be gone now if he hadn’t come for her. Yet he knew too, her life was not a simple one. It had been very hard from the day she was born, and she had to bare it alone. Skilled and professional as she was, she was hardly immune to loneliness. Especially when she hadn’t been completely aware of what it really was until she and Hal began to see each other and she had to leave him for long stretches of time.

Knowing that it wasn’t a subject she would discuss further, he stood and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his cheek to hers, leaving the subject for now. Another quiet moment passed before the first rays of sunlight began to cast the shadows away from the hillside and the tree line. Orange and red colors filled the sky with pink clouds that seemed especially thick and fluffy. The fresh early morning dew as it shined like crystals off the trees and flowers was breathtaking to see. Hal couldn’t help but smile as he saw the sparkle of wonder in her eyes as she watched. It made the wait to give such a gift to her well worth it.

They watched together until the sun had fully risen before she smiled and looked at him. He grinned and they kissed before embracing tightly and then kissing again, then once more as their passion began to glow from deep within them.

 

Unexpected Visitors

Macrae spent the following months at her new home, never really having had a place that was hers before. She had lived in the lap of luxury, she had traveled extensively, she had mingled with every class of people, but she had very little in the way of personal possessions. She had cashes of supplies stashed in towns across Europe should the need arise. She could blend in and disappear in plain sight. But this was a new way of life. Even though she had been given the titles and deeds to her property, it was snuggly tucked away, hidden deep within the Prince’s lands. Strangely, it was almost as if he had found a way to take care of her, protect her as he had wanted to do since the moment they’d met.

The Prince had kept things below the radar rather well. No one knew who the house was being built for, it was on his land and therefore anyone who worked to build it assumed it was just another house for the Prince himself. The only ones who knew of its true ownership were those who worked in her service to care for the house and lands. They were sworn to strict secrecy, which was soon enforced when Macrae personally vetted each one herself.

Some who worked for her had already known of her reputation and respected her. Macrae was incredibly blunt and honest, and was fair and generous to those who did things for her. She was the same with those who worked under her employ. The wage that was set for them by the prince before she arrived she considered to be low, and doubled it. She was a wealthy woman to begin with, having worked since she was very young for those in power for great sums, but had never used it beyond what she needed. However, the prince had also arranged for a monthly allowance to pay for expenses and care of the property. Everything had been well thought out and seen to, and Macrae made her own alterations once she had settled in and the Prince returned to court.

One afternoon she went riding out to the edge of her property which she often did, wanting to keep an eye on things and be familiar with every part of the land around her. She had lived her life on the move, but if this was to be her home then she would need to know every inch, every blade of grass, every flower, every leaf.

Macrae would climb the trees, follow the trails made by the animals, make her way over stones, through brush and bushes. It was for tactical reasons, but at the same time, it was fun for her. It made her feel like a little girl again back in Germania. Because she was at the edge of her property, and her explorations kept her hidden, she was not seen when a small mob of perhaps 15 -20 came thundering through the trees. She saw two figures pass by first, a woman bruised, bleeding and battered, clutching her child tight in her arms against her. Not far behind, was the group of angry and shouting individuals, throwing stones and carrying farming tools, and rope.

Dropping quietly from the tree she’d been in, she followed watching before cutting across to get ahead of them. It seemed that the woman knew she didn’t have very much time left to live and perhaps would have given up long before now, except for the reason she clutched against her chest.

Witch hunts were a particularly ugly fact of life, especially among the presents of Europe who were recklessly encouraged by the church. The mindset that the people fell into was born of fear, prejudice and ignorance. It was something that once started always ended with death. There was no reprieve for the accused. Most of the witch trials were designed so that there was no way for an innocent to be proved innocent without dying. No way to be proved guilty without dying. Once a woman was accused, her life was over.

The woman had only a small lead and perhaps would have kept moving for a few more miles before she was overtaken, but her foot was caught but an upraised tree root sending her flying forward. She landed hard on the ground but turned to her side managing not to fall on the child, but losing her grasp. The little one was obviously terrified by the noise and the absolute fear her mother was in. The mother couldn’t loosen her foot, and turned towards the little one, “Go, Mischa! Run! Hide!” She cried. The girl was far too young, confused, and didn’t want to leave her mother. “Please, Mischa! Go!” The little one started to run, but stopped with tears in her eyes not knowing what to do.

Macrae had witnessed scenes like this before with silent stoicism. She’d seen women and children brutally tortured and murdered because of silly superstitions and ignorant fear. She witnessed the horrible and unspeakable cruelty that humans were capable of inflicting on each other. She wouldn’t interfere unless she had been hired to, but she wouldn’t turn away from it either. She made herself watch. Never had she approved of violence towards children, but once they were taken by a mob, there was nothing that could be done.

The group that was hunting this woman was approaching quickly and would no doubt kill the little girl as well. The daughter of a witch would no doubt be a witch herself. The mother was out of her wits with the thought of her daughter sharing her fate. She pulled harder trying to get her foot loose but it was no use. She was tangled up to tightly.

Within a second, Macrae appeared and swept the little one up into her arms. She and the mother’s eyes met for a moment, but it was more than enough. Macrae was not part of the mob behind her, and she had no ill intentions to harm the little girl. The mother seemed to find a measure of relief as she looked at Macrae.

Then Macrae vanished just as she had appeared, swiftly moving in silence through the trees and brush away from the scene that was about to take place. Within just a few brief moments, a shrill scream that ripped through the trees told of the woman’s brutal capture. It was a cry of death and made up of her last breath. Macrae paused a moment realizing what she had done and was holding a crying child in her arms. Turning she continued on her way to return to her horse and take the child to safety.

 

House Guests

Macrae watched as the young one sat at the table in the kitchen practically inhaling the food that was set before her. It was as though she hadn’t eaten in ages and was starving to death. Not knowing what led to the stomach turning scene in the forest, her family’s persecution might have gone on for a much longer amount of time then this afternoon.

“Mistress?” Macrae gave a nod and the cook put some more food in the little girls bowl. Such a small little thing had an incredibly healthy appetite. “Beth has a warm bath ready for her.”

“Thank you Kate.” Macrae said with another nod. She was fascinated by the little one. The only fear the little girl had showed was mirroring that of her mothers. She didn’t understand what was happening or why she was afraid. Right now, she was simply very hungry and there was no fear in her at all. Children were resilient, something that Macrae knew that every well.

Somehow she had been given stewardship over this child, and she was uncertain of what that meant. Even more uncertain of how it happened and why she allowed herself to interfere.

 

Royal Matters

Word came that the King’s health was declining rapidly as it had before, and Macrae knew that once his spells had started again there would be no reprieve. The King was not long for this life. It wouldn’t be long before the Prince’s ‘Hal’ persona would be a thing of the past. Most didn’t take into account how sensitive the Prince was, taking him only at face value, but Macrae wasn’t surprised when he soon found his way to her door.

When he arrived, he was brought into the foyer. He smiled when he saw Macrae coming down the stairs to greet him. Holding his hands out, she smiled and reached for them as they drew closer and he kissed her cheek. “You look absolutely beautiful.” He said admiring her dress. She wore it for him, knowing he preferred it to the leather trousers she usually wore.

“I thought you might approve. You don’t give much notice to your coming.” She said slyly.

“Well, turnabout is fair play, dear Lady.” He said with a grin. “At least I didn’t materialize in your bedchamber in the darkness at midnight as some I could name have been guilty of in the past.”

“Hmm. Strange I cannot recall hearing any complaint about my visits.”

“No, no you certainly didn’t.” Hal laughed drawing her closer and kissing her lips. “It’s been months since I’ve heard from you. You don’t return my letters.”

“You know that regular correspondence between us is not a good idea, my lord . . .” He arched a brow giving her a look. She rolled her eyes slightly, “ . . .Hal.” She corrected. “Perhaps now even more so as I am not continually on the move as I was before.”

He grinned unable to look away from her beauty and drew her closer into a tight embrace nearly lifting her off the floor, loving the feel of her body against his. Then he pulled back enough to kiss her again, savoring the taste of her crimson red lips. Their eyes closed when the kiss parted as they rested their foreheads together, he smiled and licked his lips finding her as sweet as ever. He started to kiss her again, but stopped when he heard a sneeze. Both paused and turned seeing a little girl standing behind the pillars peering out at them.

Needless to say, Hal was surprised. He was unaware of anyone in her service with children or families of her own. Yet it was also clear she was not a servant’s child, given the quality of the clothing she was wearing. Macrae looked at Hal a moment before she turned stepping away from his arms. She held out her hand and the little girl stepped out from behind the pillar a little timidly at first, but then ran to Macrae taking her hand looking up at the Prince shyly.

She was a lovely little girl. Especially now in her green velvet dress, her bright blond hair clean and done in braids on either side of her head turning to one in the back, the tips in bouncy ringlet curls. Her eyes were a lovely bright shining blue, and her skin was extremely fair.

“Who’s this?” Hal asked curiously.

Macrae was quiet a moment before answering. “Prince Henry, this is Mischa.” She looked down at the little girl, “Mischa, this is the Prince of Wales. The King’s son.” After a pause, the little girl gave a small quick curtsey before quickly taking Macrae’s hand with both of hers again. It was clear that Macrae had given the little one some instruction in how she was to address and show obedience to royalty. Hal smiled and gave a nod to the little one before his eyes slid back to Macrae not quite finding the answer he was looking for in her introduction. “She’s my ward.” Macrae added.

“But . . . when did you . . . “ Hal began only to have Macrae stop him.

“Beth.” She said knowing that the woman would be close by having been given the task of nurse to watch over the little one. The woman came around the corner having been looking for Mischa who was given to slipping away from her caretaker to follow Macrae around the manor. “I think it’s nearly time for Mischa to have lunch.” The woman nodded and gave her obedience to the prince before walking over and taking the young one’s hand leaving for the kitchen. Once she was gone she looked to the prince again. “Her family was killed. Suspected of witchcraft.” She said simply.

“How did she come to be with you?” He asked still shocked and a little confused.

Macrae sighed, “Come.” She said to take him into another room so they wouldn’t be overheard, and she would recount everything that had happened.

 

Stewardship

Hal just looked at Macrae smiling at her in silence. “What are you grinning at?” She questioned.

“You.” Hal said. “I had no idea that you were so soft hearted.” Macrae’s look darkened when he said that and she turned walking away. Hal laughed and followed after her, “Macrae, it’s not a bad thing.” He said catching her arm and pulling her back to him wrapping his arms around her and lacing his fingers behind her back. “I think it’s wonderful.”

She sighed in frustration, “For the first time in my life I find myself not knowing what I am to do. I thought at first that I could find some place for her to go, some family to take her in. But I knew of no one suitable. I thought of perhaps taking her to a convent, but if they learned of how she came to be orphaned, they would be no more hospitable to her then the ones who had murdered her family.”

“So the safest place for her is here with you.” Hal said agreeing it was the best choice.

“How much experience have you had with children?” Macrae said giving him a look.

“I have four younger brothers, and two sisters.” He pointed out. “So I do have a little experience.” He said with a smile. “She likes you otherwise she wouldn’t follow you around wanting to be near you. Even more importantly, she trusts you and feels safe with you.” Macrae looked away from him.

“Do you honestly imagine me to be any kind of role model knowing what I am? Who I am? What I’ve done?” She held up her gloved hands to make her point, “Are these the hands that should hold a child?”

He grinned and released her before taking her gloves off and kissing the palms of her hands. “I think these hands are more qualified than most to care for a child.” Hal held her hands against his chest stroking them with his thumbs. “There is no reason in this world you should be uncomfortable with this. She’s lived with you for two months now and already she seems healthy, and happy. I can tell you’ve already begun to educate her. She knew what to do when you introduced me as the Prince . . . I doubt there was reason for her parents to teach her such protocols at such a young age.”

“I doubt very much that her mother could claim the heir apparent as her lover, either.” Macrae said.

Hal grinned, “She can now.” He whispered against her ear. He could feel her bristle when he said that and chuckled kissing her cheek before embracing her tightly against him once more. Macrae rested her head to his shoulder still not certain about the entire arrangement.

 

Anxious Lovers

The Prince held tight to Macrae’s hips as he thrust deep inside of her from behind. His hands moved to her waist holding her tight, enjoying the sensation of taking her in such a way. Continuing his anxious movements he bent down kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her tightly before resting his cheek to her shoulder hardly able to contain himself. He paused for a moment turning her to face him and wrapped her thighs around his waist. Macrae wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he grasped her backside lifting her from the bed. They kissed feverishly as Hal moved them up onto the bed laying her back down against the pillows as he began to thrust inside her again.

She arched her back taking him deeper within her body, opening herself to him even more. The prince groaned in ecstasy feeling the way she writhed against him, her velvet womanhood swallowing him with each movement. The sensation of their sweat covered bodies moving as one eagerly devouring one another. The pure pleasure of every touch every taste was intoxicating. After a few more moments, Macrae wrapped her thigh around his waist once more before turning them over onto his back. She sat up straight as she rode him hard and fast.

Hal’s eyes were nearly rolling back in his head as his strong hands grasped tightly to her waist guiding her as she moved. His hips thrust upwards against her thighs hardly able to stand it. A few more anxious and deep thrusts and he burst deep within her, both of their bodies shaking in pleasure and agony at the same time.

A few moments passed as their bodies quivered in shared ecstasy before Hal sat up beneath her wrapping his arms tight around her. Macrae rested her hands to his face as they consumed each other’s mouths desperate for the exquisite taste. Then they smiled resting their foreheads together, having reached heaven and only now starting making their way back.

“It wasn’t disrespectful of me?” He breathed, “Taking you that way?”

Macrae laughed a little, “Was your intention disrespect?” She asked. Of course she knew it wasn’t, “Then of course not. The Catholic Church shouldn’t have any say over private matters between men and women. I would hope that after these years we’ve had together, you would have learned that such ideas are quaint and silly.” She nipped at his nose slightly, “Enjoy it. Your future bride will no doubt have the same misconceptions and I imagine you will not change her mind.”

“I’ve missed you.” He said with a grin as his hands moved over her back stroking her soft skin.

Macrae smiled before biting her lower lip, “And I you.” She whispered her confession. They kissed once more before the Prince wrapped his arm around her laying her back down against the pillows beside him holding her close not wanting to let her go. He wrapped one leg over hers his arm still around her as he kissed her neck and then her shoulder before leaning up on his elbow with a grin looking down into her eyes. His hand continuing to anxiously stroke her body before moving to rest on her abdomen.

“You are so lovely.” He said nuzzling her cheek slightly before looking down into her eyes again. She rested her hands over his looking into his shining blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the flickering candlelight. Her smile dimmed a bit as her eyes turned downcast. His smile faded almost seeing the thoughts in her mind as clearly as reading a book. “You know my father is very sick.” He said softly. Macrae gave a nod having heard the reports. “You warned me of this of course.”

“But you weren’t prepared for it.” Macrae knew that this was exceedingly hard for him.

Hal half smiled that she knew him so well, “No. I’m still not.” He admitted.

“When next we meet . . . you will be King.” Macrae said softly. Hal clinched his jaw before giving a nod knowing it was true. “Hal will be gone, and King Henry V will have taken his place.”

He turned his hand and laced his fingers with hers. “My affection for you won’t change. Not that day or any other.”

“Your affection will change for many.” She said, “Why should I be immune?”

He was quiet still holding her hand tight in his before lifting it to his lips and kissing her knuckles then he leaned close to her ear, “Because I’m only at peace when I’m inside you.” He whispered. “I can never let that go.” Hal sought out her lips and devoured them a moment resting his hand to her face before sliding his fingers into her hair and cradling her head as he looked into her eyes, “When I am King, I will need you more than ever.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Macrae said softly. “You are so strong, you won’t need anyone.”

Hal just smiled before leaning down and kissing her once more. It only took a moments before their kiss became more heated and their bodies were anxiously drawn together once again.

 

Arrangements

“Mischa.” Macrae said seeing that that the little ones attention had been drawn away again. “Hmm.” She said closing the book. “I get the feeling that you have more important things on your mind then learning your letters.” The girl looked a little sheepish and Macrae smiled, “Go on.”

At once the little girl exploded out of her seat running through the flower bushes in the garden chasing butterflies. Macrae couldn’t help but laugh seeing how free she was and how her imagination was captured on such a beautiful spring day. Macrae was more comfortable now with being the little ones guardian, and Hal was correct when he said she would be able to give her a much better education then she would have had in her old life. Reading and writing still wasn’t a common asset, especially among peasants.

There was a great deal on Macrae’s mind, and most of all she was finding herself restless. She had received several contract offers, but had turned them down. Mainly because of her new home that she was given, and now the child in her care as well. She knew that it wouldn’t be long before she would need to go back to work. As much as the Prince had wished it, she was far from retirement.

After the initial shock of finding that Macrae had taken a ward, Hal was quite pleased by it. It pained him more then he let on that she couldn’t have children of her own. She was a beautiful young woman, and he had no doubt that she would have had even more beautiful children. The thought even had crossed his mind that those children would have been his. But it simply wasn’t to be. Mischa caught his fascination as she had caught Macrae’s. She had a certain charm about her, and incredible innocence. Perhaps it was that innocence that drew them so considering it was something they didn’t often come across in their lives. He’d spent a few days with them, and caught himself fantasizing what it would have been like if they had been a family more then once. He and Macrae together and little Mischa their daughter. He didn’t confess it to Macrae of course, but those few moments he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

It had been almost two weeks since he had left, and then the message she had been anticipating came. King Henry IV was dead, and his funeral would be soon almost immediately followed by Hal’s coronation. Or King Henry V as he was soon to be called.

 

New Lives

Prince Hal sat in his room in silence. His eyes were closed as he remained still. He was dressed in new garments befitting a man who was about to be elevated to King. He was still deep in mourning over the loss of his father, and at the same time he had to resign himself to ascending the throne only days after his father was buried. It was overwhelming but he couldn’t let on to anyone just how overwhelming it was.

His mind turned to the one safe place he had found, the one place that gave him the most relief, the most relief to his stress. The nights he spent with Macrae in the dark. Not even while they were making love. It was the quiet moments when they were lying together naked in each other’s arms. Enveloped in the darkness, or in the dim flicker of candle light, or in the final burning embers of the fireplace. With their bodies so tightly entwined it couldn’t be known where one ended and the other began. Just remembering what it felt like calmed him and he could remember the peace he felt when he was alone with her.

It was strange considering most men, or rather all other men, would not find peace in her company. Unless it was the kind one received after meeting his death at her hand. But, knowing who she was also unnerved the men who employed her. Even his own father was somewhat uncomfortable around her. A small smile swept his face when this thought passed his mind. Unlike his father, or the other men who survived her company, he knew for a fact that she would never harm him. She had saved his life on several occasions. What would be the point of going through such trouble if her intent was only to end it later.

He knew she was in London, he knew that she was at his father’s funeral, but as usual when he knew she was near and tried to find her, he couldn’t pick her out of the crowd. She was simply to allusive, and what’s more, she knew he would be looking for her. Yet there was comfort knowing she was there, and now he could feel her close by.

The castle was heavily guarded at the moment with all the people who had come to the city for the proceedings. The death of the King and Hal’s coronation would attract nobles from every corner of the kingdom. His personal guards were anticipating any threats that might arise and would stay close to the Prince until his coronation. He wouldn’t see her before the crowds began to disperse. She was, as always, very conscious of both their images.

“My lord?” A voice said from the door of his chamber. His eyes opened seeing one of his advisors. “It’s time.” The Prince looked around his rooms once more before standing and following the advisor out. When he returned to them again, he would no longer be a prince, but King Henry V.

 

Coronation Banquets

After the ceremony was the traditional coronation banquet. A bright and colorful celebration in stark contrast to the funeral and mourning that had preceded it. With King Henry’s ascension to the throne, it was a new Kingdom, a new chapter in England’s history. A celebration was always the way to begin anew.

Everyone wanted to greet the King and make their obedience and reaffirm their loyalty to the crown and his reign. There were visitors from abroad, ambassadors visiting from every country, many new and unknown faces all scrambling for their place in the new regime. As was expected, Henry acknowledged those introduced to him and announced, and spoke with all those who his advisors wanted him to meet. All very dull, proper, and traditional to his new station.

When he was making his way across the hall something caught the corner of his eye. A smile swept his face as he saw Macrae mingling with some of the guests in her polite and charming way. She was absolutely stunning dressed in a new deep dark blue dress that complimented her shape. Her shoulders were bare, and the line of her bodice showed her luscious beautiful plump breasts. Her hair was down but garnished with flowers and decoration. She wore makeup, but not too much, that simply enhanced her beauty even more. More then likely to hide the scars that had become less noticeable at least to his eyes. And of course she wore her matching gloves.

A short while later, the festivities were well underway. There was feasting, singing, music and dancing. Laughter and joy filled every corner. Henry continued his duties but his eyes were drawn back to the lovely young woman often. Right now she gracefully moved across the dance floor, each movement of perfect precision and beauty. Hal would have happily and eagerly joined her, but King Henry V could not. He had duties, and much to his disappointment, appearances had to be kept. He knew Macrae understood, having worked for the court for most of her young life. She’d warned him on countless occasions that appearances were crucial, and was always mindful of them herself. Now he had to resign himself to the same respect for such protocols. But she was so beautiful. He knew her eyes were drawn to him as well, but he had yet to catch them. Hoping he would.

If there were others there that knew Macrae, they turned a blind eye to her. Which was exceedingly common in the court. Those who had employed her services themselves in the past were in attendance, but no acknowledgement was made between them.

It was early in the morning and the celebration was still going strong. At this point, the Kings amusement of watching Macrae dimmed slightly. She had attracted several young and handsome men who were buzzing around her like busy bees all trying to gain her favor. The familiar sick feeling of jealousy in the pit of his stomach and the tightness in his chest were growing each time he glanced over to see another had joined the group. It was a feeling he had experienced before when she’d been sent to dispose of that French ambassador by his father. It nearly drove him mad thinking of what was taking place in her absence. That greasy Frenchman kissing her, touching her, holding her beautiful body, . . . . taking her into his bed. Even though it didn’t happen, it enraged him while he waited for her return. The King stopped and shook his head pushing these thoughts aside knowing they would only upset him further if he continued to dwell on them.

He knew that Macrae was not easily seduced. It took him ages and a bit of nagging before he could get anywhere with her properly. She wasn’t given to one night stands unless of course it was a necessary part of her work. Deciding to end the evening, the King stood and all bowed and curtsied as he left the room to retire, followed by the guards and advisors. Now the guests would follow suit and return to wherever they were staying while they were in London.

Macrae bid good evening to her admirers and left them without accepting their offers of escort. She was making her way down an open corridor that was empty to return to the Inn where she had taken a room, when a familiar messenger caught up with her. “Lady Macrae?” He began. “His majesty, King Henry V, requests the pleasure of your presence. You must come to his chambers at once.” Macrae cocked her head slightly looking at him.

“Truly?” She said giving him a look.

“Yes M’lady. The King himself insists.” The messenger said.

She considered it for a moment before she gave a nod. The messenger started to walk back but paused when he found she wasn’t following him. “I’ll make my own way, but your message was received.” She reassured him. He was hesitant not knowing if he should return without her, but being familiar with the Prince and Macrae, he knew that she would go to him her own way.

 

Darkness

The King’s chambers and bed having been prepared, and he himself now ready to retire, he ordered everyone out. He did not want to be disturbed in the privacy of his chamber and if any whispers came of it they would be dealt with immediately.

It seemed like ages as he waited knowing having sent for her she would come to him. And the last he had seen of her she was surrounded by eager young men, desperate to spend time with her with one ambition behind their attentions. He built up the fireplace good and high, before putting the poker back against the stone wall. When he turned he found the lovely Macrae standing before him wrapped in her onyx black cloak.

Macrae bowed her head in obedience to him as she would to his father. “You sent for me, your grace.” She said before raising her eyes to look at him again.

Henry half smiled before walking over to her. “I was beginning to think you did not receive my invitation.”

“Invitation?” She said knowing the difference between an invitation and a command very well.

He stepped closer and reaching out he took her hands in his just grinning as he looked into her eyes, “I am so happy to see you. I didn’t know if you would attend the banquet this evening. I’d not seen you at the funeral, nor at the coronation.” He said, but then he smiled, “Yet I know you were there.”

“I gave my word to you that I would be.” She reminded him. “I couldn’t allow my presence to distract you when you had so much on your mind.” She was quiet a moment before adding, “Nor did I want the tie between us severed for all the public to view.”

Henry knew what she was referring to, and he did regret it, “It couldn’t be helped.” He began, “If you witnessed it as I suspect very much that you did, you saw there was no reasoning with the man. I perhaps would have talked to him in private. However it was quite clear that he had no sense of protocol, timing, or manners. It had to be dealt with swiftly and decisively.” He sighed, “You always knew how Falstaff was, just as you did with Poins and others I spent my time with. I will be as gentle with others as time and tides allow me to be . . . . but I imagine that the point was made quite clearly to all that sort of behavior will not be tolerated.”

“You did what you felt you had to do. I do not fault you for that. Falstaff was a greedy and selfish man. He had always intended to use you for his own personal ambitions. The same with Poins and countless others you have called ‘friends’ these past years of your youth. It is necessary. You have a kingdom to run now. You must be respected, and the first and foremost task is to turn from those who do not respect you.” She stated letting him know she understood.

Henry reached out taking her hands in his again, “There is no reason for me to turn from you.” He still didn’t understand why she expected it. “You have always respected me, been honest, and blunt with me. You have never lied, and you have no ambitions against me for your own gain.” He reassured her, “Macrae, you are not one of them.”

Macrae was silent and looked at him curiously for a moment, “Did it burn you?” She asked quite out of the blue. “To see those men flock around me, offer me the moon and stars if I would walk out with them this night?” The King gave her a look, as she knew full well it did. “Then am I not too a distraction that you can no longer afford to have when your life now belongs to England and her people?”

The King was silent for several moments holding her hands a bit tighter in his as he gathered his thoughts, “I promised you the last time we were together in the darkness, that my affection for you will not change. Not that day or any other. I will never go back on my word.” He released her hands and reached up cupping her face looking deep into her eyes, “I could never bear the thought of sending you from me, Macrae. How can I make you understand that? You are in my heart, the very thought of you nourishes me, calms me. I will not, and could never banish you.” He said sincerely.

She knew he meant every word, and that they were coming from his heart, but she still didn’t know how to accept it. He was King no, and as it was always known, she would work for him as she did for his father. What disturbed her the most was the truth of the matter that he had the same affect on her. The cold lonely nights she spent in the field, traveling through rain, and snow, sleet and hail, riding endlessly day after day going from one contract to the next. She thought of him and it kept her warm, kept her strong, cheered her when the coldness in her heart felt like it my crack. She found as much solace in him as he did with her.

After a moment, both lost in their thoughts, they found each other engaged in a deep and desperate kiss. Anxious to feel each other, touch each other, taste each other. Henry wrapped his arms around her lifting her from the floor holding her tighter against him still as they embraced.

Henry had thought of her often the past few weeks and being able to physically hold her in his arms now was absolutely divine. He loved the way her body felt against him. Macrae was incredibly strong and agile so she wasn’t as light as a woman who was without a vocation such as hers would be. Yet he had no trouble lifting her, and would have happily held her in his arms forever and never grow tired or weary. After a moment he set her back to her feet and reached up unclasping her cloak letting it fall to the ground. He admired how beautiful she looked, the dress he had watched her in the whole evening. It was even better up close. She smelled of flowers, and she tasted of berries. Everything about her was delicious.

The King breathed deeply as he found her lips tasting them once more, his hands moving up and cupping Macrae’s bosom, his thumbs brushing over her soft warm skin at the dress line. He could feel the way her breasts pressed against the bodice with her every breath and it excited him even more.

Suddenly he found his advances halted when Macrae’s hands wrapped around his wrists holding his hands still before carefully pulling them from her body. Henry opened his eyes to find her starring into his. “What’s the matter?” He asked in confusion.

“There are eyes upon you, my lord. And they are not mine.” He furrowed his brow not understanding but then suddenly a knock came at his door. It was very late, and he had given specific instructions that he was not to be disturbed under any circumstances. He walked towards the door and paused, “I’ll send them away. It will only take a mome . . . .” Henry turned to look at Macrae but found he was standing alone. He sighed in frustration before turning towards the door, “ENTER!” He roared to deal with whatever the problem was.

 

Riding Lessons

Macrae stood at the center of the circle holding the long rope that held the bridal of the horse. She spun the short piece in her other hand to encourage the pony to move and clicked her tongue as Mischa held to the leather reigns of the horse. “Keep your elbows down.” She instructed clicking her tongue again as the pony went a bit faster. Mischa loved to ride, and she was grinning from ear to ear holding tight to the reigns.

“My lady!” Kate said hurrying out to the field with a paper in hand. “My lady!” She hurried over to Macrae after the pony ran by, “The King’s messenger just brought this for you.” She said handing it to her. Macrae motioned for the stable hand to take over Mischa’s lesson and he quickly took the rope continuing to keep the pony moving as she walked out of the circle.

She broke the seal and opened it reading a moment. “It seems we are to have a royal guest for dinner tonight.” She said softly before looking at Kate, “Inform the kitchen staff. I imagine he will have quite the appetite by the time he arrives.” She closed the parchment, “Tell Beth that Mischa will need a bath when she has finished her riding lesson.” The woman nodded and hurried off to see to her tasks. Macrae looked at Mischa again who was having so much fun. The little girl waved to her and she smiled back before turning and going into the manor to prepare for the Kings arrival.

 

To Be Continued . . . . .

(PLEASE Rate and Review!)


	7. Dangerous Games - Chapter Seven

Visiting in the Country

When Henry arrived at the manor, he eagerly greeted Macrae and Mischa finding they were waiting for him in the foyer. Both made their obedience and he acknowledged it. Then he grinned and walked closer drawing Macrae into a tight embrace before kissing her deeply. She smiled and touched his face where a beard had grown since they last saw one another.

“Do you approve?” He asked.

“It makes you look older. Which I suppose is the point.” She said thinking he always looked handsome, even when he was covered in blood and muck on the battlefield. “Supper should be ready in a moment.”

“Wonderful, I’m famished.” He admitted kissing her once more. Then he smiled at Mischa who had come to like him very much, and kneeled down to her level kissing her cheek. “And you young lady, I have something for you.” He reached into his jacket and took out a small piece of cloth. Mischa took it and opened it before a smile swept her face and she looked up at Macrae showing it to her in excitement. Macrae crouched down beside the small one taking the bracelet and wrapping it around the little ones wrist and fastening it.

“What do you say?” Macrae reminded her.

Mischa grinned and wrapped her arms around Henry’s neck hugging him. “Thank you, your majesty.” Macrae winced slightly when the little girl hugged him. Such a thing was against protocol and was definitely not permitted. Touching the King without permission. But she was still very young and she saw Macrae and the King embrace often. Henry just smiled and hugged her back.

“You are very welcome my dear.” He said rubbing her back a little.

“May I show Miss Beth?” She asked. Macrae gave a nod and she turned running off to find her nurse. Once she was gone Macrae’s smile faded and she gave Henry a look.

“It’s just a bracelet darling.” He said as they both stood to their feet once again.

“You’ve given us a place to live, your grace. The King shouldn’t be doting upon us so.” She advised.

“Hmm.” Henry reached into his jacket again stepping behind her, “Yet, I am the King and it’s my privilege to dote upon those whom I wish.” He wrapped a necklace around her that fit close to her throat and fastened it at the back. It was similar to the bracelet he had brought for Mischa. Resting his hands on her shoulders he kissed her cheek, “What do you say?” He said repeating what she had told Mischa.

Macrae leaned her head back against his shoulder looking up at him slyly, “Thank you, your majesty.” She said repeating the little girl’s answer. Henry smiled and touched her chin kissing her deeply. Then they both grinned and laughed a little.

Just then one of the servants appeared alerting them to the fact that supper was ready. Henry kissed her once more before taking her hand and they walked together to the dining room.

 

Moonlight Madness

After supper, Macrae and Henry went for a walk in the garden making their way towards the stables. He noticed she was smiling to herself, “Something amuses you?”

She turned looking towards his personal guards that were scattered around the house and staying close to protect the King. “Has it really taken this long for you to heed my advice about proper protection of your person?”

“Well, my advisors insist upon it. It’s in their best interests to keep me alive and my reign to persist.” He replied. “Which only proves you have always been wise with your advice, it was I who was foolish not to listen.”

“You still live and breathe to this day despite your best efforts, so I suppose it was not needed.” She said softly.

When they entered the stables, Macrae showed him the new stallion she had acquired. “Oh he is magnificent.” Hal said reaching out and patting his neck, stroking his mane.” “He is a Friesian, is he not?”

Macrae smiled, “Beautiful isn’t he. Very tame for a stallion, but he’s only just arrived. I imagine travel does take some energy from horses as it does people.” She said patting the horse as well, “When my mares arrive he will make a wonderful stud.”

A small mischievous smile swept Henry’s face as his eyes slid over to her. Macrae just gave him a look. He chuckled, “You have no idea how disappointed you left me in my bed chambers your last visit to London, Lady Macrae.”

“How would your advisors feel about the King keeping company with a known assassin? I can tell you with complete certainty they would ‘advise’ you against it. Tactically, they would probably also advise having me executed would be the wisest course of action.” She answered.

“Well. That isn’t going to happen so there is no need for anyone to lose sleep over such things.” Henry patted the horse once more before stepping around him and taking Macrae’s hands placing them on his shoulders then rested his hands on her waist drawing her close. “Macrae,” he began, “Has your affection waned for me since I became King? Because it feels as though we’ve started back at the beginning.”

There was a long moment before she answered him, “I never slept with your father.” She said plainly.

Needless to say it raised his eyebrows not expecting those words to come from her and he was somewhat shocked. Henry half laughed. “I know.” He said still a bit at a loss, “Why would you say . . .”

“I have never slept with anyone who has employed me and for good reason. It clouds my judgment. It jeopardizes my work.” She explained trying to make him understand. “And what of your future Queen? What would she think? How would she feel?”

“Hmm.” He said studying her face. He was beginning now to understand why she seemed to be distancing herself from him. “Macrae, I am not going to marry for some time. When I do, it will be for political gain. It will be for England and her people, not for myself. You are for me and me alone. No one is going to intrude on what we have between us.” He sighed, “How am I ever going to make you understand that I . . .” He stopped not finishing his thought. Henry knew if he said it out loud to her, he ran the risk of causing her to flee. “ . . . will never let you go.”

Macrae looked into his eyes a small smile appeared on her face. He didn’t need to say it, she already knew. “How many candidates have appeared so far?”

Henry sighed, “Four.”

“All beautiful?” She asked.

“Depends on one’s definition of beauty I suppose.” He admitted. “A bit rich and snobbish for my taste. I pray every day that we never need to solidify an alliance with one of their countries.”

She chuckled a bit knowing he would be hounded by every ally England had, and they would each put up their prospect for the King’s bride. “Do you remember once telling me of the places outside of the bedchamber you desired the opportunity to make love to me?”

“Oh yes. And I dare so that the list has grown somewhat since them.” Macrae grinned before looking over to the large stack of clean fresh straw in the stable. Henry grinned and kissed her, as she anxiously kissed him back and they wrapped their arms around each other.

 

Haylofts

The King lay beside Macrae in the straw, and gently brushed her hair back from her shoulder. The scars that she seemed so concerned about were hardly noticeable even when she didn’t cover them with makeup. He smiled as he leaned down kissing her tenderly. Henry moved resting his head to her bosom. Macrae wrapped her arms around him holding him close as he listened to the gentle steady beat of her heart. They lay together like this for some time, comforted simply by the feel of their bodies entwined together.

Henry had almost drifted off to sleep when he felt her kiss his head, “It’s nearly dawn. Mischa will be waking up soon.” Macrae said gently.

“Mmmhm.” He groaned wrapping his arms tighter around her not wanting this moment to end quite yet. She smiled and hugged him back. “I suppose that we should move to the bed chamber.” He finally admitted.

“I would like to preserve her innocence as long as possible and the stables are usually her first stop in the morning.” He groaned when he felt her starting to sit up, finally relenting and sitting up as well he reached for his shirt. She chuckled standing to her feet and straightening out her skirts before reaching up and picking the straw from her hair.

“I think you’ve done exceptionally well in that area. She’s growing into a lovely young girl.” Henry said pulling his shirt on before taking his crown and placing it back on his head. He stood brushing the straw from his trousers and clothes, picking out a few stray pieces from his hair as well. He grinned walking over and wrapping his arms around Macrae kissing her shoulders then her cheek before embracing her tighter.

“Will you be going back today?” She asked.

“No. I don’t think so. I’d like to stay a few days if that’s alright?” He requested. Macrae smiled and nodded before turning in his arms to face him looking into his eyes. They kissed tenderly holding on tight.

“Come on. Breakfast will nearly be ready.” She said taking his hand as they started to make their way from the stables, “Then perhaps afterwards you will have gathered the courage to tell me of my contract that you came here to offer me.”

Henry cleared his throat a bit sheepish not realizing that he had been so transparent in his avoiding the subject.

 

Contracts

“The French again.” She said looking at the documents he had brought with him to show her. “It always seems like Spain or France has some agenda where England is concerned doesn’t it. Even when they swear they do not.” She paced slightly as she read before looking at Henry who had become quiet. “Do you have a preference as to how this is handled?”

“Preference? No. I will defer to your good judgment.” He said.

She arched a brow looking at him he seemed to be somewhat nervous about this. “You needn’t be so concerned. I’ve done this more times than can be counted.” He didn’t say anything and she put the documents down on the table. “You’ve never employed me before. Is that why it’s taken you so long to bring this to me?”

“You are far too perceptive sometimes, Macrae.” He said half laughing. “I don’t want this to change anything between us, when you are already so incredibly wary of our personal relationship.”

“Then as always we shall keep our professional relationship separate from our personal one. If you recall, I have always preferred it that way.” She said reminding him of when she had retrieved him from his captors and would not allow any physical affection between them until he was safely returned to London. She looked at the documents a moment more before giving a nod, “I will leave immediately and return before the month is out. It will be done.”

“Do I give you payment now to cover any expenses?” He questioned.

She couldn’t help but laugh a little before shaking her head. “My commission comes when I bring you proof of their deaths.” She put the parchments back into the bag they had come in. “Perhaps for future reference you should send for me to come to your castle in London, as your father always did.”

“It gave me an excuse to come and see you and Mischa.” He confessed. “And this will better keep the contract a secret I think. Rather than the tell tale sign of your appearing in the castle shortly before someone is found dead.”

“Have there been any threats made against your person? Any public declarations of discontent?” She questioned returning to the matter at hand. “It would be preferable if they have spoken openly against you that they be discredited first.”

“No. I don’t think they would be so foolish as to make their animosity well known. Not yet anyway.” Henry replied. “It’s why I would like this matter attended to as quickly and quietly as possible. It’s better to make the situation disappear before it becomes serious.”

“I understand.” She said with a nod. “And I will ensure that no one knows when I return to you in London.”

Henry found himself quite concerned about this. Not about her taking the job and doing it well, but that she was going into danger that he himself was putting her in. It was what made him most uncomfortable about employing her services. “Are you certain that you won’t need more time?”

“I always give myself more time in case something unforeseen occurs.” She said. He gave a nod. It would be the first assignment that she had gone on since he had given her the estate. Now, there was one nagging thought at the back of her mind that couldn’t be ignored. “If something goes terribly wrong, should something happen to me,” She said wanting to clear it from her head. “I would ask something of you.”

It was Henry’s worse fear that something would happen to her and to hear her say it out loud caused a twinge in his heart. “Anything.” He promised.

Macrae paused a moment before she spoke. “Mischa.” She said, “I don’t want anything to happen to her. Obviously I would want her to be able to keep everything of mine.”

“Of course.” The King nodded. “I give you my word that she would be well looked after and kept safe.” She nodded as well satisfied that he would keep his promise.

“Good.” She said as she smiled walking over to him. “Then as I say I will leave immediately, and this matter will be resolved before the month’s end.”

Reaching out he caught her arm and pulled her to sit on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. “Not immediately.” He said, “Tomorrow.”

Macrae chuckled and rested her hand to his cheek, “You haven’t grown tired of me yet?” She asked playfully.

“Never.” He said with a grin before drawing her into a deep kiss.

 

Attacks

“I would relish the day when foolish men would desist in making senseless war.” Henry said as he looked out over the battle field thinking of the fight that was to take place. “Countrymen fighting countrymen is such a senseless loss of life.”

“An evil to be certain sire, but a necessary one nonetheless.” Henry sighed as he saw a messenger riding across the field towards his camp. “That will be his reply to our terms, my lord.”

“I know this man well. This messenger carries his denial. These fields will be stained with blood tomorrow.” Henry shook his head, as he had everything to try and avoid this conflict. Perhaps entertained an old friend’s insolence far too much. Still he defied him and now he would have to make an example of him.

Later the King returned to his tent to retire for the evening. This wasn’t the first conflict he had fought in his short reign and it would be far from the last. He was restless, perhaps even anxious too for the battle to begin in the morning. “Sire.” He heard a voice say from the door of his tent.

“Come.” He said looking over to see a messenger from London enter. He bowed before giving him a small folded piece of parchment and a small pouch. Henry gave a nod and the messenger bowed again before leaving. Breaking the seal he recognized Macrae’s handwriting, simply saying that she had completed her contract. He opened the pouch and three rings stained in blood fell out into his hand. They were very familiar rings, each having adorned the finger of a Frenchmen that had been sowing seeds of mistrust, and encouraging uprisings among Englishmen against the crown. He smiled realizing it hadn’t taken her as long as she had said. She really is the best at what she did.

The rings were proof that the deed was done, and would be disposed of so their deaths couldn’t be linked back to him. He put them back into the pouch before taking the parchment and reading it again, the elegant swirls of Macare’s handwriting. He closed his eyes and took in the scent of the paper that smelled of her. Knowing he couldn’t keep it, he turned and held it in the flame of the candle watching as it caught fire before tossing it onto to metal plate so that it could burn completely.

 

Unsavory Dealings

“I thought it was made clear that I do not work against the English crown.” Macrae said with a cross look on her face. “If this is all the work you have for me, then I’m afraid our dealings are at an end.”

“You were not always so staunchly against such actions.” Rener said as he looked at her. “I remember just a few years ago your doing quite a bit of work against the crown.”

“I was younger then. I choose which contracts I take, and which ones I turn down. I am not taking this one. If you are at all intelligent then you would not try to replace me for this endeavor.” She stood to bid him good day and turned started to leave.

“Is it all contracts in the Kingdom, or just the ones that interfere directly with the King himself?” He asked halting her steps as she turned back looking at him. “It was you that stopped Spain’s plans to put a more amenable monarchy on the throne, wasn’t it.”

“As I understand it, it was Henry V and his younger brother who put a stop to it.” She stated.

He smirked, “They offered you a fortune to take part in the plot to end Prince John’s life. It seems that once you turned the contract away, their endeavor was doomed to fail.”

“Should I be impressed that you know such intimate details of this matter, or should I take offense.” She knew there were some who watched her, who wanted to know every time she surfaced. Who she saw and what she was doing. It is why she would only surface long enough to do her work, and then disappeared until she was needed again.

Rener studied her for a moment before half smiling, “There is no way to answer such a question aside from impressed. Since there is no man who has offended you and lived to tell the tale.” He stood from the table, “You are in good standing with the King?” She didn’t answer and just stared into his eyes. “This would make your commission incredibly easy.”

“It would make me a traitor.” She stated.

“You can’t be traitor to a country that isn’t yours.” He pointed out. Rener walked closer to her. Beneath her cloak her hand was wrapped around the hilt of her dagger should he get to close. “Or do you mean it will make you a traitor to him? Betraying his trust, betraying his regard for you?” She didn’t answer and he grinned before chuckling. “Oh, my dear. It’s such a pity. As professional as you are, you’ve compromised yourself. A relationship with the King, and he has successfully taken your power away. Declawed you, defanged you.”

“Stop.” She warned when he stepped closer, “Or you will find this cat isn’t as defenseless as you imagine.”

“Take the contract Macrae.” He said seriously.

“This is a member, albeit a distant one, of the royal family. England is where I reside the most because I favor it. This? This could get me banished or executed.” Macrae answered.

“Well then what can be modified to make this agreement more appealing? More manageable?” He said willing to compromise. “Killing doesn’t have to be part of it. We can change it to something that will not offend the King.”

Macrae looked at him and sighed. She wanted to work, she needed the work. If the terms were acceptable, she would take the contract.

 

Disciplinary Actions

The King listened as the young woman told him of the death of her husband, tears streaming down her face. The state he was found in, how cruel and unwarranted his death was. Then she gave him a detailed description of the woman she believed was responsible. “Please, your grace,” she pleaded on her knees, “Bring justice to my murdered husband.”

Henry was quiet for a long time mulling over the tale that was just relayed to him. The description she gave could be no one else except Macrae. “Have you any children, Lady Knollwood?” He inquired breaking the silence.

“No my lord. We have been married only but a year. But I loved him dearly, he was my whole world. I love him still. He was a good man he did not deserve such a fate.” She answered bowing her head. The King was quiet for another moment.

“This is unfortunate news, and we grieve for your loss. Our cousin was a great man. Even though I know of the wealth he possesses, we will give you a gift of four and twenty to see that you are cared for properly until you marry again.” He stated.

“And his murderess?” She asked.

Henry looked at her, “We will investigate into this matter further. Go now and lay your husband to rest.” He stood and stepped down from the throne taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. “You have our condolences and sympathy, Lady Knollwood.” He said sincerely dismissing her. She bowed to him before leaving the hall. Once she was gone and the doors were closed, Henry sighed.

“It’s her, isn’t it my lord.” One of his advisors said.

“Bite your tongue.” Henry said instantly. “There is no proof that it was Macrae. The fact that she was seen is in itself seems proof it wasn’t her. She would never be so carless. This isn’t a woman who makes mistakes. She has been in our service for many years and has never disappointed us. This . . . farce does not speak of the professional I know.” Henry thought then walked to exit the door, “Saddle my horses!” He ordered in a loud voice.

 

Answers

Macrae was silent as she watched him pace before her eyes turned downcast, “Have you brought a death warrant with my name on it then?”

Henry stopped and crossed his arms looking at her, “I want to know what happened. Why you killed him, and why you allowed yourself to be identified. It was carless, something I have never known you to be.”

“You know I never speak of my work, why do you insist on asking me of it now?” She asked.

“Because the results of your ‘work’ have never been brought to me and justice been demanded for it!” He said raising his voice. This was no time for her to dodge his questions as she usually did. He saw her jaw clinch and he knew he was pushing her to hard. If he persisted she would simply shut down and not cooperate at all. Taking a breath to calm down, he moved over and sat down next to her folding his hands together. “Please, tell me what happened. Did something go wrong?”

Her eyes lowered again for a moment before she looked into his. “I am a liar, a deceiver, and a killer. All for profit.” She began, “So I don’t expect you to believe me when I say, he did not die by my hand.” This was news the King wasn’t expecting. “He was more useful alive then he is dead.”

Henry shook his head not understanding, “You weren’t hired to kill him? Explain.”

“I was hired to convince him to write into his will that upon his death his lands and all his property would pass to his nephew. Apparently there was some discord about the woman he had married and her reasons for marrying him. Before they had met, it was understood that the boy would inherit his uncle’s holdings should any tragedy befall him. But the Will was never written, and she had prevented him from doing so, wanting him to write her in instead by marrying him. They thought if his eye was cast towards another woman he would regain his senses and realize her true reason for clinging to him so.”

It was starting to become clear now who was responsible for his death. “Then why not simply kill her instead and be done with it?”

“My first instinct was to do just that when the contract was negotiated, but it was made very clear that she was to remain unharmed. Someone who cared for her was involved. They didn’t want her dead, they simply wanted her hurt and the families holdings to remain out of her hands. What better way than her husband realizing the truth and writing her out of his will.” Macrae explained.

Henry studied the look on her face he could see that she was upset by this turn of events and it wasn’t hard to understand why. “Your presence gave her the perfect opportunity to kill him, putting the blame on you.” He shook his head, “That wretch kneeled at my feet with tears gushing from her eyes, proclaiming her love for him.”

“She married him for his wealth. If he died without an heir then she would get everything. Or at least it would remain hers until she married again. Unless of course another woman was encouraging him to do otherwise.” Macrae stated.

It was indeed a difficult situation. “Macrae, this matter was brought to me at court. Lady Knollwood sought direct audience with me to ask for retribution.”

“You are the King of England. You have to do what you must.” She said ready to accept whatever punishment he handed down for this matter.

“But you didn’t kill him. If I was to have you arrested there would be a trial. At best they would condemn you to the tower the rest of your days. But many know you, know of your reputation. They would insist on sentencing you to death.” Henry said.

“And you could do nothing to stop it. Because your reign is still new, and it would sow discontent.” Macrae wasn’t ignorant; she knew what it would mean. “I know, Henry. My fate would be sealed.”

“You would escape of course. I know you would. You wouldn’t let them kill you.” He said, “You would leave England where they couldn’t reach you?”

Macrae was silent not answering right away. “How would that reflect on you? As King?”

This caused him to pause. She would stay; she would allow herself to be executed for his sake. “You would stay, for me?” He said in disbelief. “You would allow yourself to be executed, even though you could escape and be free?” Macrae remained silent just looking into his eyes. Henry shook his head as stood, “I couldn’t bare it. Just the thought of it now makes me ill, makes me angry, and turns my stomach.” He started to pace again. “And what of Mischa? What would she do without you?”

“You promised me you would see she was looked after and taken care of.” Macrae said reminding him of his vow.

“That wouldn’t make up for your not being here, Macrae. It would break her heart. As you’ve said no one can care for her like you do.” Henry sighed, “There has to be another way. Some way to prove that this wasn’t your doing, that it was hers.”

“If I go back into this matter instead of staying away from it, the consequences could be just as fatal as you fear them to be.” Macrae warned.

He sighed, “I know you. You’re intelligent, you’re resourceful. If you don’t want to be involved further, that’s fine. But tell me what there is to be done to prove your innocence. I said that we would investigate, but we have to know where to look. To find what is needed to ensure the wrong head doesn’t end up in the basket.” He walked over and kneeled down beside her taking her hand in his as he looked up into her eyes. “Tell me what to do Macrae. Please.”

Macrae looked into his eyes and sighed knowing that she should simply take Mischa and leave England for some time until things settled down again. But it was the same problem there had always been, she couldn’t deny him. “Alright, Henry.”

 

To Be Continued . . . .

(Please Rate and Review!)


	8. Dangerous Games - Chapter 8

Chapter Text

Protectors

The King stood in silence having entered the cell door. A solemn expression on his face as he looked at the beautiful, strong, graceful woman he had cared for and loved these past years. Now a prisoner in the tower, not having seen the light of day in months. Her reputation was well known so she had been chained to the wall with heavy chains. A steel collar around her throat that fit tightly and shackles around her wrists and ankles. When she was arrested she was stripped of everything. Every stitch of clothing, every weapon; even her gloves. She was given a plain white linen gown which was common for female prisoners. She was treated very roughly and she had bruises and cuts on her arms and face and probably far more that he couldn’t see covered by the cloth of her dress. The jailers were notorious for their brutality. Since they housed prisoners, no one really seemed to care.

Even with all of this, she was proud. She held her head high and her carriage remained strong. She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of knowing they hurt her which no doubt only made the treatment she received worse.

Her eyes opened as she looked up seeing Henry standing at the door. “This is my fault.” He said in a low tone. “Six months abroad . . . . look what’s been done to you.” He grit his teeth slightly, “Somehow the dispatch telling me of your arrest was apparently lost.”

“This had nothing to do with you.” Macrae said simply.

“Doesn’t it?” Henry snapped. He shook his head and immediately went to her kneeling down before her, cupping her face in his hands. “Why didn’t you escape? Why didn’t you run?” He begged for answers. “Macrae I know you. I know you could have gotten away, defended yourself, protected yourself from this. Why did you surrender? Why did you let them do this to you?” She didn’t answer. She didn’t need to. He already knew. She was dreadfully thin, they hadn’t been feeding her properly.

He stroked her face with his thumbs looking into her dim eyes. “You mustn’t interfere with this Henry.” She whispered.

“This ends now.” He said kissing her forehead, “JAILER!” He roared standing up. Instantly the door opened and the jailer hurried in.

“You’re majesty.” He said with a bow.

“Release her, immediately.” He ordered. The jailer seemed hesitant and Henry raised his voice. “Release her from her bonds NOW. Or it will be your head on a pike.”

Since the King put it like that, the jailer quickly took his keys and quickly did as he was ordered. As soon as the shackles and collar fell away, Henry swept her up into his arms carrying her from the dark cell.

 

Council

“Your highness she’s a condemned prisoner.” His uncle said hurrying to keep up with Henry as he walked down the corridor. “She must remain in the tower.”

“Condemned prisoner or not; the willful abuse and cruelty she has suffered is beyond unacceptable and perverse.” He hissed.

“Sire, you know what she is. She is a known murderess and assassin. Her very life is a threat to the empire and to your reign.” He shook his head, “It’s better that she is dealt with now before she becomes a serious problem. We were lucky to have this opportunity to catch her. We may never have another.”

“Really.” Henry stopped and looked at him. “So this was why such a long list of unproven charges were added to the original rather meaningless charge? As a preventative measure against what you and the council perceive as a threat?”

“Your highness . . .”

“Enough!” He held up his hand not wanting to hear any more of it, “Do not think I am ignorant as to why she was so quickly arrested and sentenced once I left England’s shores. None of you may trust her, but I know perfectly well that she is trustworthy. She will never betray me.” His uncle started to say something further but Henry stopped him. “I will not tolerate this blatant insubordination. Macrae has never betrayed me. I wish I could say the same for all of you.”

 

Pardons

Henry quietly entered the bedchamber where Macrae was resting. He would have preferred it if she was in his chambers, but he had to keep up appearances now. He couldn’t provoke the council further. He had shamed them properly for going behind his back, or trying to, but the matter was still very tender.

Now clean with her wounds treated, and a proper diet restored, color was returning to her skin.

Quietly he walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. Reaching up he touched her short hair which had been hacked off in the prison for whatever cruel reason it was done. It was perhaps only a few inches long now. An abomination and sin in itself to destroy her beautiful locks. Her hair was clean and was its proper color again and curled in tight short curls next to her head.

Slowly her eyes opened and she looked up at him. Henry smiled, “There’s my Macrae.” He said gently seeing her eyes had regained some of their shine.

“Mischa?” She asked simply.

“She is well. Your estate remains hidden well within mine.” He reassured her. “Your pardon has been signed and sealed. As soon as you are well again, you’ll return home.”

She was quiet as she looked at him, “I was meant to die below in the dungeons.” Macrae whispered.

“No.” He said instantly. “That may have been their intention but they did not succeed.”

“You should have left me there. Or ordered my swift execution. If you cross your council, they will turn on you.” Macrae warned.

“It seems to me that they already have. To plot behind my back like this. Under the impression it was ‘for my own good’. Not only am I not a child, but I am King. The King of England” He said sternly.

“Henry . . .” Macrae could hardly stand his hard headedness. Reaching up she rested her hand on his arm. At once Henry took it and kissed her knuckles and palm before holding it to his chest.

“You were arrested for a crime you weren’t guilty of. A number of ludicrous charges were added on to seal your fate. A precaution taken, no doubt, after it was proven the last time you were innocent of Lord Knollwood’s murder. It was wrong. I won’t tolerate such injustice in my kingdom.” He cupped her cheek in his hand looking into her eyes. “You need rest. A great deal of rest so you may recover. The physicians say despite your treatment these past months you’re strong and resilient. With the proper care you’ll heal quickly.”

“But you have opened yourself up to ridicule. They will be at odds and never forget this slight against them. They will . . .” Macrae was truly concerned about the repercussions of this, but Henry shook his head stopping her.

“Macrae, enough.” He said quieting her touching his finger to her lips. “We have much to discuss, but not now. Now you need to recover and concern yourself only with that. Let me worry about the rest. It’s my turn once again to watch over you, as you have watched over me in the past.” He said gently stroking his fingers through her hair.

Macrae half smiled, “It would be my turn by now would it not?”

Henry smiled, “I am not keeping score.” Leaning down he kissed her head, “Rest. I know how much you wish to see Mischa again, and I’ve no doubt in my mind that she has missed you.”

 

Back to Life

Several months passed after Macrae returned to her estate. She had to work hard to become physically fit and strong again after her imprisonment. Some days were more difficult than others. She’d never been imprisoned so long. The few times she had been captured it didn’t take long for her to free herself and escape. Usually ending her captors as she did. Macrae hadn’t been waiting to be rescued, she had prepared herself for death and had resigned herself to her fate.

She spent most days with Mischa. Helping her with her studies, teaching her ways to defend herself should she need too, and sometimes just playing in the garden. It made Macrae happy and always brightened her day. When Mischa was a little bit older they would be able to travel and there were so many wondrous things to show her in the world. So many places she wanted to take her.

One afternoon, Macrae and Mischa were coming in from a ride in the forest. When they approached the manor Macrae slowed recognizing the King’s guard at the front door. Something was odd. “Mischa, go directly to the kitchen and find Beth when we get to the house.” The little girl nodded and they rode down the hill.

Macrae went to her bedchamber finding the King waiting for her. She wasn’t certain what this was about, as he usually sent ahead to give her warning of his arrival. He smiled and stood when she entered and she instantly bowed before him. He half laughed seeing her observing protocol so strictly but gave a nod of acknowledgement.

Once the tradition was observed Macrae looked at him, “What are you doing here?” She asked a bit suspicious.

“I apologize I didn’t send ahead first. It was sort of an unplanned visit to see you since we were passing this way.” Henry said approaching her holding out his hands. She hesitated a moment before she placed her hands in his. He pulled her closer and leaned in kissing her cheek with a smile. “You look wonderful, darling. I’ve missed you.”

She half smiled but was still uncertain. After another moment she repeated her question. “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to see you. Is that so strange?” He questioned. “It’s been months since you left the castle and you haven’t returned any of my letters. Even when I sent a messenger with specific instructions to wait for a reply. I was becoming concerned.”

“Your majesty.” She said withdrawing her hands from his. “Have you truly forgotten everything so soon?” Macrae walked passed him taking off her cloak. “You cannot keep crossing your council this way. They do not want us to have an association at all, much less seeing each other in private.” She turned back towards him. “You are a great King. A beloved King. You cannot turn a blind eye and a deaf ear to everyone where I am concerned. It’s a weakness that you cannot afford.” She said bluntly.

“We’ve discussed this.” Henry said walking towards her. “It doesn’t matter what they think. They may not trust you, but I do. I know that you would never betray me.”

“No you don’t!” Macrae snapped. “You don’t know what the future holds. Someone could pay me a fortune, enough to buy my own country to end you. And it would be so easy. You have made it easy.”

“Macrae, stop this.” Henry said sternly know what she was doing. He knew that she was worried about him, concerned for him and she would say anything to push him away. Even though she didn’t want to.

“You have to stop, Henry. You have to let me go. Because whatever this is, whatever has been between us in the past, is not going to end well.” She took a breath and looked away closing her eyes, “It should have never begun in the first place. It was incredibly short sighted of both of us.”

Henry walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders turning her to face him. “You still can’t accept it can you.” He said in a softer voice, “That I can’t let you go. I haven’t been able to since we met.” He touched her chin and turned her face towards him looking into her eyes, “I love you, Macrae.”

“Henry, no.” She breathed closing her eyes turning her face away.

“No, listen to me.” He said turning her face back towards him. “You don’t have to be afraid of it. Because I know you love me too. You’ve said so many times that I have been your weakness, is it such a surprise to you, such a hard thing to understand that you are my weakness too?” Tears were forming in her eyes as she looked into his. “You stayed when you were arrested. You let yourself be tortured. You would have died in the tower or beneath the executioner’s blade. All for my sake.” Reaching up he cupped her face in his hands sliding his hands into her hair, and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs looking into her eyes. “I love you.” He whispered. “And you have proven time and time again, you love me too. Don’t you.”

Macrae had a knot in her throat, and she could hardly breathe. She had denied it for so long, she wouldn’t even let herself think the words or admit to what the feelings were that she felt for him. But she couldn’t fight it anymore. She looked into his eyes, “Yes.” She whispered barely able to say it, shaking as tears escaped from her eyes. “I love you with all of my heart.”

At once he kissed her deeply having waited for an eternity to hear her say it. She was completely vulnerable and he could feel her tremble in his arms. She was clever, and brilliant, very well educated, and had been so far detached from such emotions her entire life. She was capable of them, but had never fallen prey to them until the day she met Hal and he pursued her with such devoted enthusiasm.

After a moment, the King wrapped his arm around her pulling her body hard against his slipping his hand through her hair then down her back embracing her tighter still. She kissed him back hungrily wrapping her arms around him. Her good sense telling her she shouldn’t, but her heart and her body screaming out for him.

Henry lifted her from the floor, before setting her back to her feet walking her backwards to the table that was nearby. He lifted her again to the table as they continued to kiss feverishly unable to stop their anxious almost desperate affections. They were both breathing hard as the kiss parted. Henry started to unlace her bodice and Macrae reached up carefully taking off his crown and putting it on the table knowing how much it meant to him. Then her hands moved to his belt that held his dagger and quickly unbuckled it as it fell to the floor. Her fingertips moved expertly undoing the buttons of his jacket.

He grinned and kissed her again as she pushed his jacket off over his shoulders and it soon joined his belt on the floor. Henry’s hand slid to the back of her neck as he rested his hand against her chest as he lie her back down on the table beneath him as they gorged themselves on each other’s taste yet again.

Suddenly a knock came at the door and Macrae’s eyes opened. When the knock came again she pressed her hands against his chest pausing his onrush of passion. “Yes!” She called out.

“Mistress . . . . Mischa is gone!” A voice called out.

Both Henry and Macrae looked at each other before quickly untangling their bodies. She got up from the table and hurried over to the door pulling the bolt and opened it. “What do you mean she’s gone? I told her to go to the kitchen and find Beth when we returned.”

“Beth never found her, and she never came to the kitchen mistress. We found this in the corridor.” She reached out handing Macrae Mischa’s bracelet that the King had given to her. The clasp broken as if it had been torn away. Her eyes went wide as she looked at it. Mischa would never take it off. She loved it. Henry walked up and stood beside her taking the broken bracelet.

“Gather everyone, have them spread out and search every room in the manor. The stables, the garden, the fields, everything! Go now!” She said raising her voice. The maid quickly bowed before hurrying to do as she was instructed.

“I’ll summon my guards; have them help with the search.” Henry said seeing how upset she was.

Macrae turned going to her weapons chest and opening it taking out several weapons putting it on her person. “I knew something was wrong when we came home, I could feel it. It’s why I told her to go to the kitchen and find her governess.” She pulled up her skirts and put a sharp dagger on her thigh before closing the case.

Henry quickly retrieved his crown putting it on. “What? What could be wrong in your own home?”

She paused only a moment searching her mind before looking at him, “Go to your guards.” She said simply. “Make certain they are all accounted for.” Then she turned and hurried out of the room to go find the lost child.

 

Frantic Searches

Macrae burst through the double doors a cold look in her eyes as she stormed through the foyer. Henry had been waiting for her to return. He had been more than willing to go with her but was unable to keep up with her. “Did you find any sign of her?”

“No.” She said walking passed him into the next room where another weapons chest was located. His guards started to follow him but he held up his hand to stop them before going into the room to Macrae. She had opened the weapons chest and had taken out a cross bow and several extremely harsh looking arrows.

“I’ve questioned all of my men. None of them knew of the new guard before we left.” He confessed.

“Then your protection detail is somewhat less then affective.” She hissed. “How many days have they been out with you away from the castle?” Macrae looked at him. “No one noticed the new face? Thought to ask? Were suspicious when a stranger became part of the Kings personal guard!” She shouted.

“Macrae . . .” Henry said never having seen her so angry before. Always in every situation she kept a cool and level head. Macrae turned back to the chest taking out several more weapons that he wasn’t familiar with and had never seen before. She was preparing to take someone apart one piece at a time. Henry quickly walked over to her catching her one of hands. “Macrae, . . . darling.” She struggled trying to tear her arm away but he quickly caught her other wrist and pulled her to face him. She struggled a moment more before relenting turning her eyes away. He reached up and cupped her face in his hand a moment stroking her cheek softly. “You’ll find her.”

“There is no reason to take her unless it was to get to me.” She said in a low tone. “It’s a trap that is no doubt been well prepared and is waiting to be sprung now that they have retrieved her as bait.”

“Then don’t go on your own. Take us with you and use us to your advantage.” He said. “My guards are well seasoned soldiers. They can help.”

“Well seasoned soldiers who are as blind as beggars.” She snapped. “That’s only if they haven’t been paid to help with this plot.”

“You can’t do this. You can’t walk into the fray on your own knowing it’s a trap.” He warned.

“I am not a general, your majesty. I work best alone.” She tore her arms away and returned to her weapons chest. Henry was even more concerned about this knowing that she was emotionally compromised. Due in no small part to him. She was already emotionally vulnerable when news came of Mischa’s disappearance.

He knew how stubborn she was and what happened when her mind was set. All he could do was try to calm her down. Stepping behind her he reached up he placed his hands on her shoulders. Macrae’s movements slowed when kissed her cheek resting his face to hers a moment. “You are not alone.” He said in a gentle tone.

Macrae was still and silent listening to his words feeling his warm breath on her. “She was never supposed to be part of this.” She said in a quiet whisper. “My sins were never supposed to touch her.”

“Losing your head isn’t going to help anyone.” He whispered into her ear, “You’re angry and you are hurt, but you must go about this cleverly. Use all the resources available to you.” Reaching up he touched her hair which she had braided to keep out of her way when she was working. “You can’t do this alone. They won’t expecting you to have help.”

She was silent for several moments thinking about his council before she turned to face him looking into his eyes. “When I find him, or them . . . . you must walk away.” Henry furrowed his brow not quite understanding. “They belong to me now. Their lives are forfeit.”

The King took a breath looking into her eyes. If he didn’t agree, she would simply disappear and go by herself. “Alright.” He said simply. “Tell me, what you need.”

 

Transgressions

It was nearly nightfall, and everything in the forest was eerily quiet. It seemed that even the animals that inhabited the area could sense there was something amiss. The seven guards that accompanied the King had surrounded the area and were moving low through the brush stealthily. Henry among them his own weapon drawn.

At the center, there were three men who were quiet sensing something was going on as well. These were professional men, professional like Macrae. Mischa had been tied rather extensively at her hands and feet and fastened to a tree with a gag to keep her quiet. Her face was dirty and streaked with tears and she was trembling.

“This is taking too long. She should have come for her by now.” One of them said.

“Stop your griping and get back to your position. You shouldn’t have come in from it.” Another responded in an annoyed tone.

“It’s nearly dark and a new moon. Even if she comes out after the child she won’t be able to see anything.” The third chimed in.

The one who seemed to be the leader smirked, “Then you don’t know Macrae at all. Knowing her as I do, she’s waiting until dark for that very reason. You are underestimating her and she will be able to do her work in silence. She prefers it that way.”

“You’ve seen her before then?” The other said.

“Oh yes. We are . . . old friends.” He said with a grin. “Although it’s been a number of years since we’ve met face to face.” He looked at the little girl for a moment, “This is something new.” He admitted. “I never knew her to have such compassion.”

“It’s her daughter, isn’t it?”

He chuckled, “No. Macrae is barren. She cannot have children. Yet whoever this girl is, she cares for her like a daughter. Which works to our advantage.” He stood and turned towards them, “Get back to your positions. You are such amateurs to leave them in the first place. She’ll wait for the sun to go down and then she’ll attack.” Both men stood taking their weapons and leaving the small clearing. The leader moved to Mischa and looked down at the terrified little girl. “Don’t worry.” He said in a low voice, “I don’t leave orphans.”

Suddenly there were several sounds like cutting and something falling in the two directions the other men had left in. He stood and called out to them but no reply came. He listened quietly finding no report, no more movement. He turned to go back to Mischa but was stopped cold finding Macrae standing before him. “Neither do I.” She said in answer to his comment to Mischa. At once she lunged forward and attacked him a Kukri Machete in each hand. Instantly he blocked her attacks with the iron arm guards he wore, before taking out weapons of his own and returning her attacks. He was fast and skilled as she was. They traded several more blows before Macrae jumped up grabbing a branch and kicked him squarely in the chest sending him flying back. He quickly regained his footing wiping the blood from the cut on his cheek she’d placed just moments before as they began to circle each other.

Henry and his guards who had taken out the other two men at Macrae’s direction appeared in the clearing but the King instructed them to stay back. He motioned for two to free the Mischa and remove her from danger before turning his attention back to the fight unfolding before him.

“Look at you Macrae, all grown up.” The man said keeping his eyes fixed on her as hers never left him. “You pretend to be a Lady, but I know you. I still see the frightened little girl shivering inside of you.”

“I should have ended you then, Silas.” Macrae replied simply.

Henry had seen this behavior before. When he was just a boy he saw wolves hunting. Silent, determined, and extremely deadly. He’d seen Macrae take on an alley of thugs before, but he had never seen her take on someone as deadly as she was.

“Trying to be something you’re not I see. Pretending to be a lady, to be like all the rest. An estate? Lands?” He smirked, “A child you pretend to call your own? Who is it you imagine yourself to be?”

“You always did talk far too much.” She kicked up a rock that hit him in the throat before throwing several metal star like objects at him. He seemed to be able to deflect some of them, but one landed its mark in his shoulder. He pulled it from his arm tossing it aside and within a flash of a second they were locked together again in combat. Managing to get his arm around her, he drew his armored hand across her chest leaving several deep cuts like a beasts claw marks in her skin. She grasped his arm throwing her head back smashing him hard in the face before she kicked her feet up then dropped her weight throwing him over her head to the ground.

The King watched in silence having a difficult time remaining back. He had watched her in a fight before and hated himself for not going to her aid. But he had promised her before they had come out that he wouldn’t interfere when they found the one responsible for Mischa’s abduction.

Macrae moved towards him again. Silas was still on the ground and flipped over catching her and slamming her down on the ground beside him. He had her by the arm and rolled towards her an incredibly vicious looking knife in his hand intending to drive it into her heart. She kicked her feet up over her head twisting his arm before slamming the heel of her boot into his shoulder. There was a loud popping sound indicating that she had dislocated his arm. He growled releasing her as she moved back putting some distance between them.

He got to his feet sweating profusely as he starred at her a dark look in his eyes feeling the wounds they had been inflicting on each other beginning to take their toll. “You’re still an amateur.” He hissed at her.

She grinned breathing deeply herself, “And you’ve slowed, old man.”

He reached under his jacket and flew at her again intending to deliver a fatal blow, however Macrae removed a device from where it was attached behind her back. It was a length of thin chain with two spikes at the end. When he was close she threw herself at him wrapping the chain around his neck under his chin. She jumped up against one tree and then pushed off another before twisting around and driving the spikes deep into the wood of the nearest one, affectively hanging her enemy his feet barely brushing the ground. He reached up pulling at the chain that wouldn’t loosen and he couldn’t breathe.

Macrae looked up at him catching her breath. “You never cared about anyone or anything in your entire life. Nothing but the pleasure you got from killing your victims.” She said picking up the nasty looking knife he had intended to use on her. “Otherwise you would have realized how foolish it was to use an innocent child against me.” He couldn’t answer, no more quips, no more taunting words. Henry watched as Macrae stepped closer, the coldness and the fury in her eyes. Whatever was between them started long ago. Long before Mischa was taken from her home. With one swift move she eviscerated him, his bowels spilling out onto the forest floor. It was a horrifying death to watch, much worse to be the one to lose their life by.

As he bled out and his feet stopped twitching. Macrae dropped the knife stepping back before stumbling backwards to the ground. “Macrae!” Henry hurried over and kneeled down beside her wrapping his arm around her. She reached up and touched the 3 claw marks on her chest. “What is it, what’s wrong?”

“I need to get back to the manor . . . . I need to . . . . get back now. There isn’t much time.” She said. Henry could see in her eyes that there was more going on than just a few shallow cuts. Quickly he stood lifting her from the ground in his arms hurrying back towards where their horses were waiting.

 

Not Much Time

It took them well nearly half an hour to get back to the manor at a dead run with the horses, and Henry quickly carried Macrae upstairs to her room. He would have carried her to her bed but she insisted that he put her down. She stumbled to the weapons chest near the wall and fell to the floor. At once Henry was at her side trying to help her. She crawled to the bottom of the chest and pressed several pieces of wood and turning others. A hidden chamber slid open at the bottom filled with different colored vile’s.

“Which one, which one is it?” He asked seeing her weaken since they had left the clearing.

“Blue.” It had become very difficult for her to breathe, and there was a wheeze in her chest. “Dark blue.” She half smiled, “Like your eyes.”

Henry quickly dug through the viles finding the one that she had indicated. He quickly pulled the cork from it with his teeth and held it to her lips. Macrae took a breath before drinking deeply. After a moment her eyes started to close causing him to panic. “Macrae. Stay with me darling, please.” He said dropping the vile holding her head in his hands.

“I need . . . I need to sleep.” She said quickly losing consciousness. “It takes time to counteract the poison . . . I need to rest.”

“Poison.” He said looking at the wounds on her chest again stating to reach for them, but her hand snapped up with her last ounce of strength catching his wrist.

“You mustn’t touch the blood.” She said quickly. “Not until the poison is made inactive.” She half smiled, “Silas always was a bad loser.”

The weapon she’d been cut with was tipped with some kind of poison. She was so weak, it had taken them so long to return to manor. He stood hoisting her up from the stone floor carrying her over to her bed and laying her down. Henry cupped her face in his hands, finding her unconscious. It may have been to long between her being injured and taking the antidote. “Hold on darling, please.” He whispered. “I just got you back.”

 

To Be Continued . . .

(Please rate and review!)


	9. Chapter 9

Awake

Macraes eyes opened slowly as she saw the canopy above her bed billow slightly with the breeze from the window. Everything was so bright and seemed different somehow. She took a deep breath, and then another. She felt a hand touch her cheek and looked over finding the bright face of her young ward beaming to see her eyes open at last. Macrae smiled and reached up resting her hand over the child’s. “Hello my sweet one.”

“You slept for so long. I was afraid you would never wake up.” She said softly. She crawled up onto the bed beside Macrae and kissed her cheek lying beside her and wrapping her a around her in a hug as Macrae held her close kissing her small fingers. 

“Im sorry Mischa.” She whispered stroking her blonde locks between her fingers. “Those men taking you from here, you must have been so scared.”

“I was a little. But I knew you would come for me and bring me home again. You always keep me safe.” She whispered as her small arms hugged her tighter. “Im never scared when I’m with you.” Macraes eyes opened when she heard her say that. No one, aside from Henry felt safe around her. And a child? A child felt safe in the arms of an assassin? A murderess? She would never harm Mischa of course and she literally gutted the man who meant her harm. She would do that and far worse to anyone who would think of hurting her. But how could she possibly know that? She did everything she could to keep Mischa safe, educated, healthy and happy. To keep the ugliness at Bay.

Closing her eyes she placed a soft kiss to the girls head holding her closer still. Henry stood at the door in silence just watching the scene that played out before him. A mother with her child and the bond of love they shared. After a moment he entered the room approaching the bed causing Macrae to look up. 

“Must you keep me on bended knee in prayer at your bedside so often M'lady?” he sat on the bed beside her, taking her hand and kissing her fingertips holding it tight. A smile swept Mischa's face as she sat up looking to the king. He smiled and took her hand as well. “We’ve been taking turns, watching over you.”

“For how long? How long have I slept?”

“Four days and five nights.” He said. “You’ve slept, far more soundly then when you were hurt before and I took you to be cared for at the castle in London against my father’s wishes.” Indicating she was far closer to death then when she’d been wounded and lost so much blood. He looked to Mischa, “Why don’t you go down to the kitchen and have some food brought up. I imagine she’s quite hungry after having slept so long.”

Mischa nodded and kissed Macrae's cheek once more before hopping off the bed and hurrying out of the room. Once she was gone, his smile faded. “What happened to you? What did that man infect you with?” 

Reaching up she pulled the tie of her gown and opened it looking at the wound that had blistered somewhat at the edges. “It’s a poison, gathered from the skin of frogs. He impregnated his blade with it by working it into the steal as a Polish. All he need do is break an enemies skin with it, a shallow scratch, and they would die.”

“I heard your exchange when you fought, but I stayed back as did my men as I promised I would when we found him. You knew each other very well. Who was he?” the king questioned. She didn’t answer right away as she pulled her gown closed again covering the wound. Henry furrowed his brow when she didn’t respond. “Macrae?”

“He was my Uncle. My father’s brother.” She admitted. “He helped train me . . . In too many ways to count.” She said turning her eyes away towards the window. 

“He was your family?” he said in surprise as they hardly seemed to share any family sentiment between him. “But you seemed . . . It sounded as though . . . You hated each other. He used Mischa to lure you to your death?”

“There was never any love lost between us.” She stated. There was a long pause as Henry still seemed incredibly confused and at a loss. Macrae sighed before she looked at Henry again and whispered, “He is why I cannot bare children Henry. The accident that left me barren . . . Was no accident. I simply maintained the fiction that it was to keep the others in my family from knowing the truth.”

Henry moved closer to her holding her hand tighter, “What . . . I don’t understand?” he caressed her face gently, “What did he . . .” however his words trailed off as Mischa came flying back into the chamber. 

“Supper is ready, they bring it now.” She reported crawling back up on the bed beside her guardian. Macrae smiled and gave a nod, a glance to Henry letting the king know the discussion was over. He fell silent understand why she didn’t want to continue now. But it wasn’t something he could simply forget.

 

Recovery

Once she awoke and was able to eat again, Macrae’s recovery took off and went much quicker then the slow start she had. The prince remained despite being advised to return to London several times. A week had passed and they sat taking their lunch in the garden. Macrae and Henry sat together at the table watching Mischa run through the flowers chasing the colorful butterflies. So full of life and so happy. 

The King looked at his lover, admiring her beautiful smile and how bright her happiness was that the little one brought to her. “So am I allowed to know of the thought that you have been dwelling on since you came back to the world of the living?” Macrae arched a brow when he said that. He smiled, “I know you much better then you think darling.”

She smirked slightly her eyes turning back to the little girl. “It’s a lonely life for her. Having no other children to play with. There are no married couples who live in this house, and it’s unlikely children will arrive. I cannot give her any brothers or sisters even if I were to marry. It is unfair for her.”

Henry looked at the little girl as well considering the matter, “There are other children who have no family. That are on their own, no surviving relatives to look after them.” He looked back to Macrae, “Will you find another to expand your small family?” he questioned. 

Macrae fell silent a moment. “She said that she wasn’t afraid, because she knew she was safe. That I would keep her safe and always bring her home.” Those words seemed to continue to haunt her and replay in her mind since Mischa spoke them. 

The king covered her hand with his, “Why does that seem to bother you?” Macrae gave him a look as he knew full well who and what she was. “Darling,” he smiled and kissed her hand. “You’ve done your service a hundred times over and a hundred times again. You want to give Mischa a home and a family. That could be your new mission in the coming years. Nourishing life, instead of extinguishing it. There is nothing wrong with that.”

“It is laughable that I am responsible for one child, considering I never had a childhood myself. How ludicrous is the notion for me to take others.” She said seriously.

“It was fate. Destiny that you become her guardian.” The King looked at her, “She watched over you as I did. And she called you mother while you slept. I had never heard her say that before. When I inquired as to it, she said that she didn’t know if you would approve of her calling her mother when you were awake.”

Macrae looked over at Mischa who had chased a rabbit into it’s burrow under one of the rose bushes. Now she stared intensely into the darkened hole hoping it would appear again. “Killing is so much easier. Being caught would only mean my own death.” She paused, “Failing that child there . . . Would be so much worse then simple death.”

“Then don’t. Don’t fail her. You’ve already proven yourself a better caretaker and provider for her then any other could be.” The thought that she would retire and leave behind such a dangerous vocation of murder and seduction behind for good had him hopeful. Macrae took a drink from her wine retreating to her thoughts.

 

France

The Kings affairs were not only domestic, but foreign matters would arise continually. Although the main antagonists we’re numerous, France seemed to be leading the pack of wolves at England’s gate. All of the information they received, the reports from France, and his advisors all seemed to be saying the same thing. England was headed for war and her armies we’re headed to France with it’s king at the lead. 

Needless to say, Henry’s mind was troubled and so many voices we’re speaking to him from every direction. It had been months since he had been to see his lover, and a bit of time from the castle of London and all it contained would help clear his head. He needed to see her again and made arrangements to quietly slip from London to his estate in the country. 

He and his personal guard arrived an hour or so before dawn and entered the house. He smiled to find Macrae standing on the stairs holding a large candle for to light the darkness. An unspoken metaphor for her in his life if ever there was one. 

Taking her hand, they retreated quietly up the stairs so as not to disturb the rest of the house and into her room. “Your council must have no knowledge of this visit my Lord. As you are about to declare war on France in person.” She said simply. 

Henry arched a brow as he removed his weapons, jacket, and crown pausing only to look at her with knowledge he hadn’t yet shared with her. “Have you traveled to London recently M’lady?”

“Unfortunately your majesty, France is aware of your activities as well. Informants infect your court like vermin.” He started to ask what more she knew of the problem, but instead she handed him a piece of parchment with a hand written list of names. “I suggest your first course of action be to remove these individuals from the palace immediately. Before you return if you can spare a man to ride back.”

He smiled putting the parchment with his crown before turning towards her again wrapping his arms around her drawing her close and embracing her tight against him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders hugging him too. “I have missed you my love.” He whispered. 

She had known for a while matters were escalating rapidly to this point. Relations with France had deteriorated so quickly, Henry would have no choice but to personally lead his army across the sea. He pulled back looking into her eyes as he cupped her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Within a heartbeat, they engaged in a desperate hungry kiss. It had been an eternity and they could wait no longer in the privacy of this bedchamber. 

Henry made short work of her dressing gown finding she wore only her nightgown beneath it. Almost no notice was given to his coming and she had been asleep when the messenger brought word mere moments before the king and his escort arrived this morning. Her hands were equally as swift with the removal of his garments, and by the time they reached her bed, their two bodies tumbled naked together into the sheets. 

The King found himself struggling between wanting to savor every moment and having waited for what felt like a lifetime to see her and hold her again. Macrae was even more beautiful then he’d remembered in his dreams. Soft, warm, and fit perfectly in his embrace, her scent, her taste exquisite, perfection and perhaps the only heaven he would ever know. 

 

Lovers Whispers

The two lay in each other’s arms, heads sharing a pillow once they had satisfied their carnal pleasures for each other for hours on end. Speaking in soft tones meant only for each other’s ears.

“You’ve been to France of course, and worked there many times on occasion.” Henry said stroking her long soft locks between his fingertips. She smiles softly her silence answering his question. “It will be difficult. To keep the army fed, to establish supply lines and then keep them maintained. It won’t be like quelling uprisings here on our shores.” He gazed into her eyes breathing her in. “someone with . . . Intimate knowledge of the country and it’s people both Noble and peasant could ease the way . . .”

She stroked his strawberry locks gently, “You wish me to accompany you and your armies to France?” she said cutting through his words. 

“Yes. Truly I do.”

She was silent for a moment, “Tell me the real reason you wish me to go with you Henry. Do not mince words in this way.”

He sighed closing his eyes, “The last time I left you behind you were arrested and taken to the tower. Had my return been delayed, or had my council know I would pardon and free you when I arrived . . .” his words trailed off.

Macrae had suspected as much. She knew he was troubled and worried and that was his reason for stealing away here making certain to avoid any council against it. “Supper should be being set now. Come. You must be famished.” he furrowed his brow not wanting to leave her bed or her chamber. But she seemed to insist they adjourn to the dining room downstairs to take their supper. 

 

Choices

It wasn’t hard to see why Macrae decided they leave the privacy of her chamber when dinner was set. Mischa was no longer a only child, she now had brothers and sisters to keep her company. Two of each, numbering 5 children in all. 

He smiled and watched as the well behaved children ate and spoke with sharp wit, but respectful reverence with their Royal guest in attendance. Mischa was the oldest and seemed to blossom in her role as big sister to the others. 

After supper, the children recited verses, sang songs, and performed poetry. It was as though witnessing the children of court in their lessons but much happier and so much more advanced then their ages would suggest. 

Then the children were taken to their rooms to be put to bed for the night, Henry and Macrae walked out into the garden under the full harvest moon. “I would they were ours.” He said finally breaking the silence between them. Macrae’s steps slowed hearing his words. 

“Your Majesty . . .” she began only to have him catch her hand and pull her closer.

“Truly, Macrae. I mean it. I wish I could have been father to your children and given you your family.” He said wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close burying his face in her shoulder her feet leaving the floor holding her tighter still. 

Her hands gently caressed his head careful not to touch the crown he wore. The weight of it was heavy enough on him now. “But you are Henry.” She whispered to him. After a moment he released his death grip on her body setting her back to her feet and looking into her eyes. Her hands remained on his shoulders as she gazed into his Crystal blue eyes slightly glazed with tears he could never get fall. “All that I have, and all that I am you have given me. The home I have, the possessions within it, the joy and happiness I have . . . I would have died long before now never having known it.” She kissed his lips gently looking into his eyes once more. “Love was unknown to me, to give or receive such a wonderous gift. Until Prince Hal sought me out and chose me worthy to teach me of love. Bestowing his precious love on one such as i.”

“I would have been your husband had the choice ever been mine to make sweet lady.” He whispered. 

“Your time to choose a wife grows near and she will be of France.” Macrae knew of this as well. Once the battles and war were won, an alliance would have to be solidified to buy piece between them. 

“My body, my name, my title, will have to be bartered in the arrangement . . .” he leaned closer to her ear, “But my heart and it’s every beat belongs to the lady Macrae.”

“She will give you the children you long for. Carry your Royal blood as a woman should.” She kept her voice soft holding close so only he could hear, “I have three daughters and two sons that must be looked after and cared for. At your encouraging, at your insistence I sought them out and brought them here to be raised in comfort and safety to be educated as they never would have been otherwise.” 

Henry took her hand and kissed her fingers. “ I gave you my word, I made a vow once that should anything happen to you, that Mischa would be protected and looked after. My promise is the same to all your children. Mischa, her brothers and sisters will never want, or hunger or fear.”

“How then should their futures be assured if both the mother who sought them out and the father who provides for them should both away to France and never return?” she questioned.

“In secret. As I have always provided for my true love.” He kissed her hand again. “Macrae . . . I want us to be as one. Even though our vows would be in secret and only for each other with no lawful or legal standing, and for us and us alone.” 

“Henry, this is not the strong king of England that speaks with such fear in his heart.” She held his hands, “You fear nothing. You have never feared anything in the time I have known you. Not even the good sense to fear for your own safety.”

“then I play my part well. Because this one fear I have held since the first day you caught my eye.” He sunk to one knee still holding her and, “The thought of losing you.”

Macrae quickly pulled him to his feet, “Henry, stop.” She whispered checking to see if any of his guards glanced his display and she would dispatch them before daybreak. “King Henry V kneels to no one. None. Not ever!”

“Then grant me my request and do not make me beg of you.” He said sincerely. 

“You have my heart already, sir. You know this well by now.” She whispered. “I love you Henry. Nothing will ever change that. I do not fear death as it comes for us all regardless of rank or title or privilege. It should not be feared but greeted as a friend.” 

“Macrae. . .” he started to kiss her again but she stopped him. Looking about and seeing his guards posted on the perimeter of the garden feeling less then confident of their loyalty’s in their silence. She took his hand and led it back into the house into the safety and privacy of her bed chamber. 

 

Decisions

“Will you?” Henry asked having watched her stare into the flames of her fireplace for sometime. 

“I never wanted to be anyone’s weakness. Least of all yours.” She admitted. Turning she looked at him, concern in her own eyes now. “You cannot afford one facing war with wretched France.”

“Then be my strength and accompany me. Never leave my side and give me the council I need to make this campaign swift.” He said walking closer to look into her eyes. 

“A woman on the battlefield? What madness has over taken you to suggest such a thing? It would demoralize every Englishman in your force to have a woman not of Royal blood whispering in their great Kings ear.” She said seriously. 

“I know you. I know the clothes you wear when you work. I know you can hide yourself in plain sight and no one need know of your presence much less your gender.” He reached out placing his hands on her waist pulling her close gazing into her eyes. 

“You must steel your heart Henry. You cannot begin this task with such a disadvantage.” She breathed as she rested her forehead to his properly worried for his safety and success now seeing how much he was distraught. His arms wrapped around her pulling her into a desperate hungry kiss which she returned. Then they embraced tight in silence, feeling each other’s breath and heartbeat in the silence as they held close.

“My heart, in your care, would be fortified from all dangers and dear my love.” He breathed into her ear. “As I said, it would be for us alone and not binding in this life, spoken only and never written. No legal or binding in law. Yet I ask you again.” He took her hands in his holding them to his breast, “Not as a king to his subject, but a man to his lover.” He rested his forehead to hers, “Macrae, please be my bride and let us whisper our vows to each other, with no witness but God alone.”

Macrae was silent knowing this was perhaps the last innocent vesture of his youth, an echo of Prince Hal previous to his corination as King Henry V. Although many would accuse her of pledging her service and loyalty’s to England and it’s crown, that was hardly the truth of it. It was the man whose head that bit of metal circle rested on her heart was forever belonged to. Her eyes raised to his blue crystal orbs. It was an unnecessary gesture, but if it would put his mind at rest and strengthen his heart then of course she would consent. 

“If Henry’s heart asks for a guardian for his peace of mind, then I vow my heart to it’s protection.” She answered. “for his secret knowledge and his alone, no other living person to have awareness of our private union.”

He smiled hearing her agree and consent. Kissing her hands before cupping her cheek and kissing her lips. “Tonight will we take our vows to each other, and the morning will greet us as man and wife.” He breathed against her lips as they kissed again. 

 

Whispered Secrets

Henry removed his crown, and Macrae removed her weapons as they kneeled down before the roaring fire, below the mantle in her room behind locked doors, they held each other’s hands and gazed deep into each others eyes. They whispered wedding vows pledging heart and soul to one another, promising love and loyalty in this life and the next. Although such promises and secrets would never be known to any other mortal soul. Sealing their secret yet sacred union with a loving kiss, the fire their priest, the harness their only witness.

They stood together their hands joined still. Henry took the ring on his small finger that Macrae had never seen before and was newly made and placed it on her hand. It was intricate, delicate, beautiful, feminine, and Royal. “I commissioned this ring, the designs from the marks that your hands bare, with designs from my own house, the jewels roses joined. No one knows niether it nor it’s markings meanings.” He reassured her. “Will you wear my favor proudly, it’s origin and meaning yours alone my bride?”

It seemed that this had been a dream and desire he had harbored for sometime to bring such an elaborate and elegant gift. Her eyes moved from the ring meeting his, a slight mist of tears in her own. “to honor my husband and his sacred love, until death it will never leave me.” She promised.

He smiled and kissed her once more, before sweeping her up into his arms, and carrying her to the bed anxious to love his bride. The wife that was his alone that he didn’t have to share with England as he would his future Queen. 

His hands removed her gown and undergarments and hers worked his free. They made love well into the next day as if it were the first time they had been together. They stood at the window, wrapped in a sheet, entwined in each other’s embrace watching the sun sink to the horizon. Macrae’s eyes looked towards the East, but Henry’s eyes were fixed on her. The way her hair shines in the changing color of the light, her beautiful features seemed to glow as he memorized every line and every curve. 

“You will return to London with me? My armies prepare even now to depart for France.” He whispered. 

“It’s better that I remain unseen and work in the shadows. If it seems that I have been given an English commission, enemies will appear where there were none before.” She advised. After a moment she turned looking into his eyes, “Henry . . . Do not let on to anyone, even yourself aloud that you prize such council from a woman.” 

“how now? You have always know how I value you and your wise advise. It took me far longer then any man with an ounce of Intelligence for me to accept your wisdom, but only a fool would turn away from it.” He said gently smoothing her hair back from her eyes. “Why do you seem so troubled by such a well known fact to you now?”

“You are beloved by your people, Henry. You are a strong, Noble, respected, and just king with courage in his heart and wisdom not to squander his power on himself and his friends. Yet instead strive to make all of England better for it’s people.” She looked into his eyes, “Prince Hal, joined your father in his grave, and King Henry V rose up from the ashes.”

“ My feelings, my heart have never changed nor wavered in my live for you Macrae.” He said seriously.

“all others who knew you as 'Hal' you banished from memory. I should have been among them.” She looked away.

“Not those who knew me as the Prince of Wales and were of court.” He countered. “You were of court.”

“Yet it was in Mistress Quicklys tavern I first caught your eye.” She answered. 

“Macrae.” He touched her chin turning her face towards him, “My love . . . My bride . . . Calm your fears as you have rid me of mine.” He whispered before kissing her softly. “Return to bed with your husband and put all thoughts beyond this chamber from your mind until tomorrow.” 

(To be continued . . . )


	10. Dangerous Games - chapter 10

Battlefield Secret Whispers

The king stood listening to the reports from his generals one by one laying out the plans for the next day. When the last gave him his update, the King gave his final instruction and sent all back to their camps before retreating back into his tent. Two Paige’s helped him remove his armor and brought his supper staying close to answer his commands.

Henry was exhausted and took a drink of his wine with a sigh hardly interested in food. When he reached for a morsel, he paused seeing a shade move and a figure form behind one of the curtains. “Leave me. And see no one enters or terries near my door.” He commanded dismissing his servants. They made their obedience before hurrying out. The King stood and breathed deep knowing already who it was. 

“Should you not take up your dagger my Noble Lord, upon seeing a strange shade in the king’s tent?” the cloaked figure appeared her hood pulled low obscuring her face. 

“No weapon is needed against such a welcome visitor.” He said walking closer to her. “Show me her whose presence is long awaited and fills me with joy for the first time since these kingly feet have touched French soil?” Macrae’s gloved hands appeared from under her cloak and took back her hood letting it fall to her shoulders. A smile swept Henry’s face seeing her clean beautiful face and sparkling eyes. A heartbeat passed before he took her into his embrace and feasted on her lips which she eagerly returned. They hugged tight, “Its been months since I left your home my love. With no knowledge of your whereabouts nor means to contact you.” 

“I’ve remained close as I promised, since you left London I have watched over you.” She answered. Henry knew that she was near even if he looked for her and could not see, he knew she was there. He took her hands and removed her gloves wanting to hold them without obstruction, his heart warming to see his ring he had placed still remained on her hand. 

“So long I have wished to see you, longed for your company. Why have you not returned to me before now?” he said caressing her cheek. 

“I have news.” She whispered knowing it was not what he wanted to hear. His smile dimmed somewhat but his whole purpose here in this country now so far from his own was the business of England’s war with France. And her purpose was to aid him in bring it to a quick end so all could return home. “You must eat for your strength and I will tell you of the information I have while you sup.” She said seriously. The king seemed reluctant to release her, but knew she was correct. 

“Very well.” He took her hand, “sit with me so that two shadows will not draw attention? Eat if you are hungry too?” she gave him a look as he knew she wouldn’t dare here and now in this place and time. He gave a nod and kissed her hand before leading her back to the table taking his seat and began to eat as she took parchment from her cloak.

Macrae’s information included maps and schedules of the guard of the city that was vital for them to take to keep from being cut off from their own forces and protect supply lines. “The city is well protected and guarded but once you breach their Gates and defenses you’ll find the people within have no stomach for fighting.” Her eyes turn to his, “especially if a passionate English king makes it clear if his hand is forced he will show no mercy and five no quarter to man woman or child.”

Henry smiled and took her hand and kissing her fingertips as he looked over her information. “Dozens of scouts ahead and not one could being me clear reliable facts with which could aid me to plan our attack. Then you bring me our victory in less then a course of my meal.” 

“The Victory must come from your soldiers and their king, your majesty. And I . . . I must return to the shadows and look to the way ahead.” She said as she started to pull her gloves on indicating she was preparing to leave. 

The king’s smile fled as he stood reaching out and catching her hand. “You have only just arrived.” 

“and completed my task, giving you the information you need, the whole reason for this visit.” Henry frowned pulling her closer. 

“Don’t leave yet. Stay a while with me.” He requested. 

“This is not my home or your palace in London, my Lord. It is a tent on a battlefield in France. There is no privacy here and the risk is too great.” She warned. 

“I will put out the lights, and retire to my cot. No one will enter unannounced unless we are under direct attack from the enemy. Even then the alarms will be sounded and give warning before anyone dares cross my door.” He said quickly holding her tighter. “Please,” his thumb brushed his ring that adorned her finger silently calling on her as a husband to his wife unable to say it aloud, “stay awhile?” 

Macrae looked into his eyes knowing she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t refuse her lovers request. “I will watch until you sleep.” She said softly before caressing his face, “but you must sleep Henry.” 

He smiled and gave a nod before turning and quickly dousing the candles darkening the tent before retreating to his bed, taking his lover to lie beside him. He smiled as she lean over him gently stroking his red locks between her fingertips. His hand moved to cup her breast but she caught his wrist and gently replace his hand to his chest. “has your affection wanted for me sweet lady?”

“Tis not the place to lavish you with such affections.” She said gently. 

“What if it were not the king’s tent we’re we lie?” she smiled softly as the king knew she was right. Reaching up his hand sliding behind her neck and pulled her down to him in a warm kiss. Her hand rested to his cheek. The kiss parted as they looked into each other’s eyes Henry’s hand still holding hers tight. “I’m afraid to close my eyes. When I open them again you will be gone.”

“You will not see me, but I will remain. I promised and vowed you I would before we left England’s shore. I have never broken my word to you.” She whispered kissing his cheek. “Do you think I would begin now that so much more sacred secret vows we’re made?”

The smile she brought to his lips grew a bit more his thumb brushing the ring on her finger. A royal favor unknown to any but she who wears it was never more proudly worn. “The days will grow more difficult. The weather turns bad and the mud will claim the weak. Blood and muck will stain everything, and all will need hope each day to continue to the next.”

“Your strength will give them courage, and their love of King and country will sustain them and their souls.” She whispered resting her hand over his heart. His eyes opened looking up at her. How many times in the course of their association had she told him repeatedly she was not and could never be a woman. Yet here, she lay her beautiful form over his, warming his body and his heart, offering him comfort no one and nothing else on Earth could afford him. 

“Your love sustains me my love.” He whispered to her kissing her hand yet again. The king knew she wanted him to sleep and would slip away as soon as he began to drift. Yet Macrae could see that he was clinging to remain awake with everything in him despite how exhausted he was. Cupping his face she kissed his lips and roll her body to cover his a bit more. Instantly his hand slid into her hair as there kiss became deeper and more passionate as he devoured her lips. Within moment’s, ithey had shifted position and the kings body lay over hers holding her tight in his arms beneath him as he entered her warmth with one strong thrust.

She breathed deeply closing her eyes not making a sound as her body swallowed and accepted him deep inside. His hips began to move as she tensed her muscles around him keeping silent although her labored breath in his ear only excited him further. His arms held her tighter as he thrust inside her over and over his own breath hot on her neck as he breathed her in. After a few moments he came hard filling her completely burying his face against her to muffle any sound that might have escaped him. 

As their bodies calmed, he raised his head looking down into her eyes. Her fingers stroked his head, his neck, his shoulders. They kissed with love and tenderness as Henry rested his head to her bosom listening to the gentle and comforting sound of her steady heartbeat. She embraced him, caressing his back as she held him knowing it would only be moments before sleep over took him. He wouldn’t be able to resist its call now. 

“Promise me, this isn’t our last intimate meeting M’lady.” He whispered with his last continuous thought and breath. 

She kisses his head gently. “It is not Henry. We will be together again.” She vowed holding him tighter. It seemed to be the reassurance he needed to finally succumb to sleep as his body relaxed in her arms. Macrae closed her eyes knowing she had to leave soon but just a moment more in his embrace was too much to resist. 

 

Battle Fatigue

The weeks were long, the weather was harsh and unforgiving, sickness swept through the camps and as feared, the weakest succumbed to death and had to be buried along the way. At night Henry would wonder from camp fire to camp fire greeting his men and speaking with them to gauge how his soldiers we’re doing. 

One evening he borrowed a cloak to conceal his identity knowing that men spoke more freely when their king was not present. He found most loyal and dutiful although tired and discouraged. However he found himself near a row and exchanged gloves to continue the duel in better light. He left that campfire and stormed back towards his own encampment.

“You are a much wiser King then this to wonder without escort hiding that face and brawling in a foreign war torn land.” His steps slowed hearing the voice in the shadows and raising his head. He looked over seeing an outline appear next to the large oak tree in darkness. “Prince Hal will always like beneath the surface no matter how you try to smother him.”

A smile swept his face as he slipped into the dark shadow bracing his lover tight. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders hugging him as well. He pulled back her hood and cupped her face kissing her anxiously. “I thought to see you once we took the city. You never came.” He said having feared she was caught, injured or far worse.

“I could not. I’ve been to the French court. The arrogance in their messages to you hide their growing despairing fears. They believe Englishmen are devil’s and will devour them whole.” She said softly. He grinned and hugged her once more. It was good news to hear but he was more pleased to hold her to him again. He kissed her once and then again pressing her body between his own and the large tree. 

“Perhaps their fears will dictate how foolish they resist, and will soon bring an end to this nonsense.” He said trailing kisses down her face and neck. 

Macrae didn’t seem to respond so quickly to his words or affections. “Perhaps.” She whispered. His hands found their way beneath her cloak holding her firmly. “It will make bedding your future Queen difficult. For she views you as a red eyed demon.” Henry’s eyes opened, his movements slowed hearing her words. 

“You’ve seen her then.” He whispered. 

Her eyes turned down before he pulled back enough to see her face and look at her. “She speaks few words of English. You should practice the French tongue a bit if you wish to speak clearly with her when at last you meet.” Henry was silent seeing that she was reluctant to continue any exchange of affection at this moment. “She is young, fair, beautiful, and virtuous. She will do you Grace as a queen. No doubt the children she bares my king will be equally as beautiful.”

“Macrae.” He whispered gently resting his fingertips to her lips to silence her. “There are still battles to fight, an entire war to be won. There is no need for this now.” His fingertips stoked her cheek as he held her close. “you mustn’t dwell on future matters such as these.” 

She smiled sadly knowing he didn’t want to speak of it. She took her handkerchief from pocket and wiped the mud marring his face. He grinned looking into her eyes. “I knew Henry was under that cake of French soil.”

“Ive not the opportunity nor the wherewithal to wash today.” He said softly. “Yet somehow, you having been riding on the same road through the same fields yet clean remains your skin and beauty.” He nuzzled her cheek, “or perhaps it is that angels fly above such earth which is unworthy to play host to her feet.”

“Devils are beautiful too, my Lord. Perhaps even more beautiful and more tempting then angels.” She said her fingers moving through the red whiskers of his chin. “Henry, I love you.” She whispered in defeat. “I tried and fought against it. Knowing my head told me the foolishness of it. But you awakened my heart and it became stronger then my head. My love overpowering my good sense and judgement.”

“you speak such words as though they are of a bad thing sweet lady. But it is reason for joy as your love is returned 10 fold.” He kissed her hand before kissing her lips again. 

She returned his kiss but then looked into his eyes, “yet it will bring a sorrow to a day that should be filled with nothing but joy.”

“I cannot think of such a day.” He replied

“Your royal wedding day.” She whispered. He could see her eyes glaze slightly with tears as he cupped her face.

“But know that the vows I speak before God and man to the woman I have yet to meet, are not half so dear and sacred as the ones we whispered to one another in the darkness. For you are my true love, although my birthright and station has robed me of marrying the woman I would have for all the world to know as my wife.”

“Even if you were not king I would have no right to take you as a husband when I cannot bare your issue. We are equally unfit in the eyes of the world to be joined together.” She breathed. 

Henry was curious as to what led to her being barren, knowing only it was Intentionally inflicted on her when she was young by a family member of all horrors, yet would never ask. It was a secret that caused her some shame as to have fabricated a tale making it an accident rather then a fault. He would not cause her more pain and despair by having her recall the event that she had hidden so deeply. He leaned closer to her embracing her tight. “I would happily meet you back in my tent knowing you will not agree to accompany me directly.”

She looked up at him, “Need you a cot so badly to take what you so deeply desire?”

He grinned cupping her face in his hands, “I thought only it be too cold and uncomfortable to make love to my lover here in the darkness in the shadows.”

She reached out pulling him into a passionate kiss wrapping her arms around his shoulders, it seemed she didn’t agree. “Far more privacy by this tree then the King’s camp the night before a battle.” They kissed again and rolled against the tree seeking out each other underneath their cloaks. Finding skin, she wrapped her legs around him as he took her thighs in his hands hoisting her against the tree and eagerly finding her entrance with eager and anxious anticipation. Her warmth engulfing him as they took each other against the oak tree in the darkness. Unobserved by anyone as they sought secret succor from the world around them.

 

 

Ambush

The battle won, the war finished as Henry now would make his way to the French court as they would now surrender to England and negotiate peace. Having washed and prepared for his meeting with the French king and to meet his Katherine, promised to Henry as his future Queen. 

He rode in marked silence with a small escort wanting to make good time as the countryside was still in much unrest ravaged by war. The quicker business with France was settled in the sooner Englishmen could return home again to their country and families there. 

The company came to a stop on the road, a fallen tree blocking the way. Having been a solider in the field for the past months, he didn’t need to be told something was amiss. “We can move it your grace, it will take but a moment.” A guard said as four of the eight of the escort.

“Hold.” Henry said. “We should go back and ride around it.”

“If we do that we will not reach court before night fall your majesty. This is the truest path and the safest course without a larger force.” It would extend their journey for hours more then had been allotted and with the tender post war tension with France, tardiness was not going to be an understood slight. There was no room for error. 

“Be swift, and all keep a sharp eye.” Henry relented without much choice.

The four dismounted and went to pull the tree from the road only to find it heavier then first thought and the tree only partially hacked from it’s base. Two more dismounted to aid in the obstructions removal. As soon as the 6 began working at the fallen tree, they were set upon by several assailants. Henrys hand flew to his weapon only armed with his dagger unable to enter the French court with his sword to negotiate the peace. 

“Ride! Ride sire!” Henry didn’t wish to leave his men without fighting with them. “please!” his captain cried his plea. Reluctantly the king turned his horse as the two remaining guards on horseback went with him. 

“Give chase! Henry V must die today!! France must be free!” one of the band shouted.

Four set out from behind the trees riding hard and fast after the king. Henry was aware of the pursuit and recognized the colors worn. A small resistance apart from the French court determined to end English rule and undermine the peace. They had executed many of their faction as had the French court having deemed them irredeemable criminals and subversives loyal to no one but themselves. This was an independent ambush by rebels and criminals disloyal to their own people for the sake of their own perverted beliefs. 

The king was a skilled Rider and knew the only way to survive this would be to clear the tree line, but it was several miles yet to leave the forest. The main road had been blocked behind them forcing them to leave it and ride through the brush slowing them down significantly. Having come to a part of land with steep hills, and having to jump blindly over obstacles soon left all of them on foot. 

Coming face to face with their French attackers, four had become but two. weapons drawn a final stand was set to play. The fight wounded everyone and breathless Henry remained alive but his two escorts dead and left at the mercy of his wounded yet fierce assassins. However, before a fatal blow could be struck an arrow from a fired crossbow dropped one to the ground, the other found his end when a figure that seemed to appear from thin air jerked his head back by the hair a razor sharpened blade cutting his neck to the bone as he fell blooded gaps lifeless to the forest floor. 

Sheathing the blade, the figure removed her hood walking over to the king and taking his hand as he stood breathless to his feet. “You do make it hard to keep pace my Lord.” She said having been following him since he left his camp that morning. 

“It would be easier to keep my schedule clear if renegades and rebels would make their intentions known.” He said as she inspected the wound on his arm. “A mere scratch.” He reassured her. 

“the rest of your guard is not far behind. They killed those at the ambush site not moments after you took flight.” She reported. “They follow now to seek out their king.”

“The other two?” He recalled they had been chased by four. 

“dead were they fell. Helping your men to find their way here.”

Henry smiled, “It does me good to see you.” He said finding her even more beautiful with her hair slightly mussed by the heated chase they had been engaged in. The sound of thundering hooves of approaching English horses and the shouts of English royal guards filled the silence. “At least accompany met back to the road from this cursed place before you return to the shadows?” his guards came into view on horse back thankful to see the king alive. 

Obviously she was seen and it wouldn’t be necessary for her to disappear as she may have to prevent it. She smiled at Henry and held up her hands showing she held no weapon to the approaching men and was not a threat or danger to their king. However, before she could respond, the a sharp blood drenched blade emerged through the left side of her chest. 

The man she had shot with the arrow had somehow survived, armor he wore deflecting it from what would have been a fatal wound. Time seemed to stand still as Henry reached out in horror catching the young woman before she fell. His guards seasing the man before he could strike again. 

Holding her in his arms he lay her across his lap on the ground. “No, this cannot be.” Time seemed to stop as her eyes remained on his. Blood seeping from her mouth. “What can be done? What can I do!” he shouted in despair. He knew already she was not long for this world. “please my love.”

“The children.” Her words weak unable to draw a deeper breath to say them the knife still impaled her, keeping her life from fleeing a few moments more. “Are they safe.”

“Yes. My darling. I promised I would insure their futures. I was true to my word before leaving England’s shores.” She seemed more at ease with that knowledge. “You cannot leave me. Not now, please I beg of you.” He pleaded tears in his eyes. “I forbid it.”

A soft smile crossed her lips as she lifted her hand. Instantly he took it, still holding her close as he kissed her fingers. She had never disobeyed him before, but she had little choice in this matter. He kissed her hand again holding it to his chest. “Its alright. I prefer this death. It affords me ten thousand times more dignity then the one I would have died, standing witness on your wedding day.”

“How cruel a tyrant would I have been to dare request your presence at such an event.” He whispered holding her tighter as if holding onto her would keep her from death itself. Yet she was growing weaker by the second.

“I love thee, Henry. I have always loved thee. Husband” The tears in his eyes blurred them as his heart twisted in his chest. Leaning down he kissed her lips ever so lovingly. 

“Not half so much as I have loved thee, my wife.” He breathed into her ear resting his face to hers. Then he felt her last breath give and her body fall limp, as she now lay lifeless in his arms. His eyes closed tight, the tears finally escaping with a mournful despairing cry of sorrow. “No!” he clung to her form rocking slightly for several long moments. He would have much preferred to be alone in this moment, but four of his personal guard who had accompanied him on visits to Macrae's home back in England. They were at least already aware of her existence we’re others were not. 

The sound of the king’s broken heart was soon joined by ones calloused laughter. Henry raised his head, eyes red and wet with tears as anger soon shone through them as he stared at the French monster whose weapon remained impaled through his lovers body. Apparently seeing the feared English king’s heart broken was quite amusing to him. 

Henry carefully lay Macrae’s body on the ground as his hand wrapped around the hilt of the offending dagger that had extinguished her light from the darkness that was his life and removed it with one swift pull. Her lack of response only making it clearer still she was gone. He stood and angry steps delivered him to her murderer as he returned his weapon to him in the same manner he had lost it. Yet with four angry rapid stabs through his chest before landing it, thrust through his heart with the fifth. His corpse dropping to the forest floor with a dull thud. 

“Your majesty.” One said as he approached him. “Do you wish her burial, sire?”

“ill not have her precious body interred in French soil. Her home is in England.” He answered wiping the tears from his face. He turned to his most trusted guard, “you. Take her body back to our encampment and conceal her in my tent. We will have her body prepared properly and you shall accompany her back home so that her children can see her one last time before being laid to rest in the home she loved.” He said quickly knowing they didn’t have much time. They were due in the French court shortly. “Will you do for me this thing I have asked? I will reward you handsomely for this task and your loyal service.”

The guard nodded, “I will be honored to see this great lady on her journey home my King.” Henry clinched his jaw clasping the guard on the shoulder to let him know how grateful he was for this task. 

Henry’s eyes turned down toward the body of the one who had murdered her, “String this villainous monster up naked by his feet. Leave his carcass as carrion for whatever hungry beasts might pass by this way.” He said feeling nothing but contempt for it as he turned away and walked back to his secret brides body. 

The guards moved over and helped to wrap her body on her cloak as Henry himself lifted her from the ground and passed her into the guards arms who had mounted his horse. Henry had wiped the blood from her lips and skin with her kerchief and looked at her one last time. Cupping her face he closed his eyes resting his forehead to hers.

“Sleep now my love, a rest well earned. I pray my father’s company will keep you until we meet again in Paradise.” He whispered in her ear before placing a tender goodbye kiss to her cool lips. His eyes closed tighter refusing to let more tears escape his sorrow filled eyes. Taking a ragged breath he pulled her hood over her face to conceal the identity of her body before stepping back, bidding her bodies guardian go. 

As the horse rode off Henry lamented such a pitiful and rushed farewell to his one true love. But knew how much it would anger her to let her death interfere with his duties as King at such a vulnerable time. Steeling his heart he dried his tears, folding her bloodied kerchief and concealing it against his chest over his heart. The horse brought to him he recognized instantly, the few belongings on its saddle had belonged to Macrae. His own had run off during the battle. 

He mounted the steed and continued on his way with the guards left to him with no time for further delay to the French court to continue his business in France. Forced to grieve in silence and conceal his sorrow from the world. 

 

Final Farewells

It was months before Henry V returned to England with his new wife from France. It was months more before he could steal away privately to his estate in the country we’re Macrae’s home was concealed from all the world. Nearly a full year since her passing in France. 

As promised, all of her belongings and property were passed to her children and divided among them when they came of age. They remained, educated and instructed by tutors chosen and hired by Macrae herself before war broke out with France. All legal wards of England and the King himself.

When he arrived, Mischa was standing where Macrae would have been to greet him. He smiled seeing the lovely and beautiful young woman she had blossomed into as she bowed her head and kneeled before him when he ascended the house stairs.

He reached out taking her hand and pulling her to her feet but still she didn’t raise her eyes to him. “There’s no need for such strict protocols Mischa. This is your home and I am your guest, not the English court.” He said touching her chin to raise her eyes. 

“Mother would not have approved if I behaved otherwise.” She reminded him. Henry smiled knowing she would have been quite strict about that. “Your majesty has come to see her.”

“With your permission.” He requested. She smiled and nodded to take him to her tomb hidden on the property in the garden. 

She led him to the large rock formation which had grown over with flowers concealing the stone which sealed the entrance where her body was laid to rest. “It was against tradition to bury her in this way.” Mischa admitted. 

Henry furrowed his brow, “Why would you say that?” he questioned.

“Tribes in Germania cremate their dead on funeral pyres. Like the Romans and Vikings of antiquity.” She said softly. “But I think, she wanted to honor your majesties traditions of burial.” 

“Did she tell you of her past? Her home and childhood in Germania?” he questioned as she had told him very little about it even when he requested her too. 

Mischa smiled, “She wanted to protect me from what she did. But after Silas abducted me, I had questions I sought answers. She would never lie to me, she wanted to be truthful.” Her eyes turned away, “there was so much more she could have taught me, I wanted so desperately to learn to be like her. Her strength and wisdom.”

The king reached over taking her hand before turning to face her. “I am sorry for taking her from you, Mischa.” He apologized remorsefully. “I never imagined that . . . .” his words trailed off hardly having the right ones. 

The young lady sighed still grieving heavily for the loss of the mother she was far closer to then the woman who had given her birth. “She would have followed you to the ends of the Earth, your grace. Thrown herself into the gates of hell to insure your safety. She always seemed as though she felt love was some great mystery to her. But I know of no one, man or woman who loved more pure or more true then she did.” 

Henry smiled, “She was so very proud of you Mischa. And seeing the young lady you have blossomed into, with intelligence and wisdom beyond your years . . . She would be beaming with greater pride still.” He complimented her noting the bracelet he had gifted her when she was younger still resided on her wrist. 

“Will you be joining us for supper this evening, my Lord?” Mischa asked. 

“If there is a place for me, I would be honored.” He said.

“There is always a place for you your grace. Always you are welcome here.” She curtseyed obediently, “Ill see to supper and leave you to your thoughts.” He smiled and kissed her fingertips before releasing her hand and she left making her way back to the house. 

Once he was alone he approached the entrance to where his lost lovers body was entombed. Reaching up he rested his hand on the stone. “Hello my love.” He whispered, “I am ashamed it took me so long to come to see you. Only having recently returned from France and it won’t belong before must depart these shores again.” He brushed some leaves away and rearranged a few of the flowering vines. Remembering the last words they spoke to each other in that forest clearing. “You were right about needing to practice my French tongue. Even though I speak it well enough to be understood I Katherine speaks only an occasional word of English. Hardly enough for even casual conversation. I suppose I neglected such important study in my youth by instead whiling away the hours in Mistress Quicklys with Poins and Falstaff. I didn’t foresee my queen having almost no knowledge of English Speech.”

He sighed softly leaning his forehead to the stone closing his eyes. “The court physicians came to inform me that Katherine . . . Is with child.” He whispered. “Of course I said I was pleased, praised her and offered her encouragement and all my support . . . But quietly, silently . . . I couldn’t help but feel sorrow. Sorrow that my first child . . .” his words trailed off once more. “I longed to see you again. I have been missing you so very much my beautiful Macrae. We were man and wife and lovers who should have shared this experience. Yet even if you had lived, I fear you would have suffered the same sorrow at this news I bare alone. You suffered enough because of the demands I made on you.”

Het raised his head looking up at the blooming flowers, the colors of them reminding him of the different beautiful dresses and matching floral gloves and decorations she would wear at court. “I have brought news, and an offer for Mischa. Suitors have appeared at court. Handsome, strong, very well set in both wealth and station. If she will come to London she could have her choice of them. Her beauty and intelligence as well as her heart will make her a sought after choice for a wife. She would be cared for, safe, and would never be alone.” He paused, “Is not it the duty of any father to see his daughter has the best, is loved and finds happiness?” he looked downward, “I deprived her of her mother I can at least see to her future.” 

He paused feeling a weight in his heart closing his eyes remembering having made love to her the night they had whispered vows to each other in the darkness. How beautiful each moment was, the indescribable pleasure and bliss every moment, every breath, every touch was filled with. The first time he bedded his Queen Katherine, the night they were wed, tears escaped him. Katherine was so moved to see such from the English king, her husband the first time she lay with him. It touched her heart to see such emotion from the man she’d married. It endeared him to her heart and made her fall in love with him from that moment on. Never knowing that the tears were his sorrow that she was not his Macrae. His truest love that he would never hold to him, never make love to again. Of course he could never say. 

“I miss you my love, my heart, my life. I have been . . . Suffering bouts of illness as of late. I always seem to recover but the spells worsen and it feels as though my very guts have declared themselves enemies against me. They say it is nothing to concern over . . . But I have the strangest feeling . . . . Perhaps we will meet again sooner then later. Are you waiting for me? Watching over me as I pray you are until the time comes we may be together again?” he breathed. 

“My heart remains yours, my love never diminished and you are my first thought in the morning when I wake, the last thought I have before I drift to sleep at night.” He placed a gentle kiss to the stone, “Rest well my love. Tomorrow when I go, Mischa will accompany me to London and by spring, she will have a groom to love her with estates and titles and never want for anything for the rest of her days. I promise you.” He smiled warmly. “I long for the day we may be together again. Sleep my beautiful bride and remember how much I love you.”

He stepped back and kneeled down saying a prayer before standing. One last look his mind flooded with memory’s of their romance and time together flooding his mind. Then he turned and headed into the house where the table was no doubt being set for supper. 

 

(To be continued . . .)


End file.
